A Distant Embrace
by satori93
Summary: Darkness started to overshadow the light that once burned in those innocent lavender eyes. Never did I expect that he was capable of throwing words at me that were sharper than a knife, telling me that he fell for me at the same time. He hurt me and licked my wounds simultaneously. / Prequel to One Million Reasons / Marik x OC / slow-burn romance.
1. Prologue

**AN: Welcome to the prequel to One Million Reasons :-) This story is going to tell the story about Jesara's and Marik's past before her runaway and their reunion during Battle City. I decided to kick the story off with a short prologue. I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**x**

I never remembered anything about the place I came from and the people I would possibly be used to call mother and father. Not a single glimpse of a face, a moment, a vibe that could give me a trace of my origins.

The first thing I remember in my life is when I lost myself in two pale lavender irises, which gave me a puzzled look as my shy ones locked with them for the very first time. His gentle soul took away all of my fear and I no longer asked questions about where I come from, because his presence felt like a home. This boy with the lavender gaze made me laugh, made me feel safe and because of him I learned how to trust. His warm heart gave me comfort in the dark, hopeless place we used to live in. But having each other saved us from losing our mind inside those endless corridors with no hope.

They said I'm supposed to be his wife now and that it was my purpose to stay by his side; to continue the holy blood line of the Ishtar clan. I couldn't get the meaning of marriage at this time of my young life, but I loved the idea of promising my faith to the boy who I called my soulmate - my best friend. Why should I have a problem with that? If that was was _marriage_ was about I would love to share this adventure with him.

His cries tortured me as he was initiated as a tomb keeper. We always knew this day would come, but I hoped for so long that it didn't. I couldn't imagine what pain he had to endure during the ancient ritual as the heated blade of the knife carved through his flesh and determined him… us… for a life far away from the outside world… far away from the sun's warming embrace. His destiny was now bound to the ancient tomb like mine was bound to him.

It hurt to see him filled with so much hate and resentment. Darkness started to overshadow the light that once burned in those innocent lavender eyes. Never did I expect that he was capable of throwing words at me that were sharper than a knife, telling me that he fell for me at the same time. He hurt me and licked my wounds simultaneously.

Not a single cell of that warm hearted soul that once rested in those breathtaking eyes seemed to be left, but I didn't want to give up hope. Those knifes couldn't cut through the bond that we shared.

On one day he treated me like on of his lackeys - on others I was able to sense something like affection slumbering inside of him. And although our awkward relationship was covered by his mind's demons love found a way to grow from an old friendship. Oh how masochistic… But after all he was my anchor that gave me a purpose in a life. I'm not the one to break promises, although he gave me so many reasons to let go.

I didn't want to break my promise I gave him - but he left me no choice.

One man said that you're supposed to love three times in your life. The first love you experience happens at a very young age; of course it isn't love - but it's what you think love feels like at this time of your life. The second love is the one that hurts you and shreds your heart into millions of pieces. But it's the one who brings you a step closer to who you really are; it makes you grow and strengthens you. It makes you wiser. The third is the one which fills you with pleasure, safety and joy. It's the love that makes you walk through hell for each others sake; that gives you happiness and turns your head upside down in a positive way; that makes you do things beyond sanity. You share it with the one you really fall for - the one you love unconditionally.

I experienced my first and the second love with the same boy, who left scars on my body and soul. My body will heal, but the stigmata on my soul possibly won't. I'll try to forget and leave this far behind me. I want to hate him with all of my heart.

But something deep inside me tells me that he might be the one I'll fall for a third time. I want it to go away; to vanish away like the sun sets behind the skyline of Domino. I shed a single tear that accompanied me in my new loneliness as I looked down to the city which artificial lights came to life. Just as the sun's light faded away I promised to myself that I won't let him come near me again.

I finally drew the line.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the Prologue! I'm looking forward to your reviews! I really appreciate hearing back from you and have your feedback!**


	2. Plan B

**AN: And here's also chapter 1 of ADE. As you will find out soon the prequel is very different from OMR. I decided to write it in Jesara's point of view in a monologue style. Since it's more a recalling of the past in her mind I decided to write the prequel in the same melancholic, fu''cked up and weary style as the prologue. I hope you like that!**

**Enjoy CH 1 and I'd love to have your feedback in a review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER I  
****Plan B**

**x**

"Any news regarding the card I told you to track down?" He questioned Odion and two others of his so called footmen, all of them dressed in the same deep purple cloak like his and mine. His voice was tense, but still it always sounded like silk to my soul every time he was not shouting in rage - like he did often in the past few years after we left the tomb that we were supposed to protect… refusing our ancient duty.

Marik used to run the organisation he founded from a golden throne in our… let's call it 'meeting hall'. Fine marble tiles decorated the floor on which we stood in a line. A few steps led to that golden throne on a low platform at the rear end of the hall. He sat with his legs crossed and his right elbow rested on the armrest, which held the millennium rod in a tight grip. His lavender irises stared them down, awaiting an answer to his question. I knew that the following words from Odion would decide if it was a good or a bad day to come near the boy with the sandy blonde hair. I inspected the situation from the corner of my eyes. More of his loyal servants stood beside me on my left and on my right, curiously waiting for Odion to give him the decisive answer to his question.

"Master Marik." He bowed down in respect, his olive eyes glued to the marble floor underneath his black shoes. "I'm sorry, but we still didn't figure out the location of the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Marik's thin fingers tightened their grip on the rod, his lavender eyes narrowed dangerously and his jaw tensed immediately as Odion's words were spoken, echoing through the room like they were predicting a storm to come. I could hear a low growl leaving his throat - this wasn't the answer he expected nor wanted to hear from his most loyal servant.

"You disappointed me again, Odion." He hissed and shot up from the throne. "It would be pleasant if all of you put at least a bit of an effort into finding the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

There it was again; the rage that held his once so warming soul in a tight grip and banned every kindness from his voice. I sighed mentally at the fact that this was one of those bad days.

"I expect you to leave no stone standing until the Winged Dragon is found!" Marik spat again, his tone demanding and unmistakable. "My precious sister can't hide the god cards from me forever. The Luxor area will be next for you to search." He stepped down the platform; every one of his steps calculated and almost frightening as he came to a halt right in front Odion. His pale lavender eyes still held a dangerous expression while they stared at the bulky egyptian. "If you don't succeed soon there will be consequences. Did I make myself clear?"

Odion didn't dare to let any emotion show up on his tanned, half-tattooed face. I never knew if he was afraid of Marik sometimes; I only knew that I was when he was in that kind of mood.

"Yes, Master Marik." Odion said firm and bowed as the sandy blonde stepped back and let his eyes drift over his other servants in the room. "For the others of you…" He spoke up. "Cataloguize the latest cards I approved for sale and find a purchaser. I expect the job to be done by the time of my return. Understood?"

Everyone nodded in unison. I held my breath when I saw his lavender gaze resting on me, eyes locked for a moment. Did I do anything wrong? Every time those eyes stared at me I lost myself in them, sometimes they filled me with happiness; sometimes with anxiety.

"You are dismissed." Marik said with dangerous calmness in his tone as he broke eye contact with me and looked at the other servants beside me. With his command spoken they all left the hall in a hurry, ready to get their assignment done as their master had ordered. I gave him another short look before I joined the others.

Since we left the tomb and the founding of the Rare Hunter organisation I didn't know what I was for him. We've always been close to each other. We started our relationship as friends; somehow it turned into affection for each other. I knew we felt that same affection for each other, but since we left the tomb he had a strange way to show it. On bad days he treated me a bit like any other of his submissive servants, on good days he showed me that he cared for me. Did he want to manipulate me like all the others? His mood swings drove me crazy; being appreciated on one day and being yelled at on the next.

"Jesara." His voice calling my name startled me and I stopped immediately in my pace. I dared to glimpse back at him over my shoulder and saw his lavender eyes staring at me intensively. "You stay here."

I swallowed hard at his command. "Why?"

"I want you to come with me and accompany me at a business meeting." His expression remains stern, unreadable as usual.

"Business meeting?" I asked curiously, feeling special at the same time that he wanted to have me with him. But I didn't knew why he should want me to. Usually he wanted me to supervise his 'employees' and have an eye on them while he was away for external work.

Marik nodded at me, his golden triangular earrings jiggled softly beside his jawline. I heard my heart pounding inside my ribcage. "What kind of business meeting?" My insecure voice exhaled.

"You'll see soon enough, my dear Jesara." He answered dryly. "Follow me."

He passed by me and I followed him unconditionally through the dim hallway of our headquarter. I raised a brow at him as I noticed that he stopped at the door of my quarters. His was right beside mine. Although we were married as kids we never acted like that; we also never shared a bed. On bad days I was thankful that we didn't, but in some nights I wished I could be close to him.

He opened the door for me and motioned to step in. What did he want in here?

"Change into something civil, we'll have a little trip to Cairo." Marik stated and yanked the doors of my mahogany wood closet open. He scanned its content carefully, after a few seconds he pulled out an olive coloured blouse and a dark grey jeans. I watched him curiously from behind.

"This should fit for the meeting." He said and threw the garments towards me; I barely managed to catch them. He chose one of my favourite pieces; the blouse was made from egyptian silk that felt so wonderful on the skin.

"O-okay." I stuttered, still not knowing what kind of business meeting this possibly was. I hesitated and my eyes met his lavender gaze. A smirk played on his lips.

Marik made a few calculated steps towards me and stopped just right in front of me. Again I held my breath. He already looked so mature for his young age. "Why do you want me to come with you?" I pressed out.

"Don't waste time by asking too many question, Jesara." He said in his nowadays usual dominating, but yet so soft tone as his fingers met my cheek to stroke gently across it. "Get yourself ready and we'll meet outside in five minutes. Understood?"

"Sure." I reassured with blushed cheeks. Marik eyed me for a second more before he turned on heel and opened my room's door to leave. I glanced back at him over my shoulder, still pondering on why he wanted me to join his so-called meeting. When he shut the door behind him I took off the golden belt around my waist that I usually wore above the cloak to make it look more feminine. Then I also undressed myself from the deep purple attire.

After just 2 minutes I changed into the outfit he had chosen for me to wear. Marik had turned from the gentle, warm hearted boy to a commanding control-freak with a special focus on details. Before I left my room I checked my appearance in the golden, full-body mirror that stood beside my bed and combed my ebony black hair. I also touched up the eyeliner under my eyes, which I used to wear in the same style as him. To be exactly he wanted me to wear it like that… to symbolise that I belonged to him; to let it stand as a statement that I - as his _wife_ \- had a high position in his organisation. He wanted me to be respected as a member of the Ishtar family.

**xx**

As I stepped outside the old industrial building I tried to avoid getting too much sand into my sandals. The afternoon sun heated the air like an oven, but we were used to it. For us it just felt like another summer breeze.

My eyes met his pale violet orbs; they were already waiting for me outside our headquarter. Marik leant cooly against his crimson red Harley Davidson, his arms crossed in front of his chest and the millennium rod attached to his belt as usual. He had also changed into a civil outfit and wore a tight light grey tank top combined with black pants that were decorated with fake zippers in the upper leg and knee area. He also wore a black, sleeveless vest above his grey top. It played well with his tanned skin, light hair and his golden armlets.

"Ready to go?" Marik asked and handed me a sand coloured helmet. Again a smirk decorated his lips as I took it from him. Although he just got bad news from Odion in the Winged Dragon affair Marik seemed to be in a surprisingly good mood. But since he inherited the millennium rod and its powers he got manipulative and sometimes things were different as he wanted you to believe at first. Maybe this was one of those 'sometimes'.

"Ready to go." I repeated his words. "You seem to be in a pretty good mood, Marik. I mean… although they failed in finding Ra."

"You know that I always have a plan B, Jesara." Marik answered and gestured to me to put my helmet on. "If my foolish slaves aren't able to get that task done then I will do it my way."

"And what's your _plan b_ then?" I asked curiously while I put on the helmet, but struggled to close the fastener underneath my chin. My voice got more and more annoyed the more I tried to get that thing closed without being able to see what my fingers were doing down there.

"That's why we are going to Cairo." He answered and made three calculated steps towards me, just one tiny separated our bodies from touching. "Fingers off." Marik commanded and I obeyed. I jerked a bit as his thin fingers grabbed the fasteners of the helmet dangling under my chin; they also touched my skin as they gently closed the clasp. My ribcage tensed up immediately. His eyes never left mine and I could tell from their expression that he was well aware about the touch of his fingertips which made skin crawl. I knew he did that on purpose. Everything that he did since we left the tomb was calculated; even if it came to making coffee. As the clasp made a faint click he stepped back and swung elegantly onto the crimson motorcycle. He always wanted to own a chopper in a cooler like that; it was the first thing he bought when the organisation had made enough money to afford some luxury stuff.

I sat down on the pillion behind him and put my arms around his abdomen. Marik started the engine that sounded so typically like a Harley Davidson; loud, elegant, deep and brave. Things that both of them had in common. When I was sure that I was ready to go I patted his chest twice.

I tightened my grip on his upper body as he accelerated and did a wheelie. Marik loved that little stunt - I absolutely hated it when he did that.

The hot desert air stroked my cheeks and through my ebony black hair as we drove into the direction of Cairo.

* * *

**AN: I hope you like the POV in this prequel, I do love writing it that way. It gives her emotions more depth.**

**Please review!**

**Merci**


	3. Partners In Crime

**AN: Update time! I really hope you enjoyed the kick-off of the prequel so far. Here's chapter two!**

**Guest Review Reply: Thank you so much for reading and your review! :-) Let me know how you like this update!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER II  
****Partners in Crime**

It didn't take long that we crossed the city boarders of Cairo, soon after that we drove through several bazaars until we reached a district that was close to the famous Egyptian museum. I wondered what kind of business meeting he wanted to attend and what my job would be while my arms still were wrapped around his abdomen.

We pulled into a parking lot in front of a historic building. As the motor shut down I descended from the crimson motorcycle, so did Marik. Again I struggled with the clasps of my helmet while he easily took his off and hung it onto the right handle of the bike.

"I won't ever get used to those tricky clasps." I sighed and rolled my eyes in annoyance. My thin fingers still tried to get them off as I turned around and drew closer to a shop window to use my reflection as an orientation.

Suddenly I saw Marik drawing closer to me from behind in the reflection of the glass. His hands grabbed the clasps of my helmet und opened them effortless. "Whatever you do, Jesara." He sighed and smirked. "Please never consider knitting me a pullover. I'd be afraid you kill yourself with your two left hands." Marik said, his mouth close to my ear as his lavender orbs stared at me through the reflection. His closeness and how his breath felt beside my ear gave me goosebumps. A comfortable shiver climbed up my neck. Then he took off my helmet and stepped back to put it on the other handle of the bike.

"Oh no. I thought a Christmas pullover with one of those hilarious reindeer patterns would fit you well." I answered sarcastically, well aware that I probably was the only one who could say words like that and get away with it without suffering for eternity in the shadow realm or his cellar. His lavender eyes narrowed a bit and he raised a brow as he looked back at me; I knew that he had the same ridiculous imagination of him wearing a one-of-a-kind-tasteless garment like that.

"Joke apart, when will you tell me what kind of a business meeting this is?" I asked again, hoping that he will enlighten me this time. My feet made a few steps towards him, my arms crossed in front of my chest.

Before he said anything he gently rearranged my hair that was still ruffled from the helmet. I blushed a bit at the touch of his fingers that stroked through my ebony hair. "We will pay Zaha Hadad a visit." He answered as he was satisfied with fixing the mess on my head.

"Hadad? Isn't that the famous egyptologist?" I asked curiously, not sure what an egyptologist could know that someone like Marik didn't know. From the day of his birth he learned everything about Egyptian history, secrets and magic. Even the star egyptologist Hadad could learn more from Marik than in decades of research. "Why?"

He also crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I did some research since my foolish servants can't manage to find just a single track of the Winged Dragon. I'm sure that my sweet sister employed his services in hiding it."

"What places could he know which the Ishtar clan doesn't?" Marik's usual smirk played on his lips as he cocked his head to the left and his triangular earrings jingled beside his jaw from the sudden movement. His lavender eyes didn't break with mine as he did that.

"Jesara." He exhaled; I always loved it when he said my name on one of his better days, although this day started quite unpleasant for him. "Our family knows a lot about history, ancient magic and myths. But since we weren't allowed to leave the tomb for millennials we don't know all possible secret places which came into existence in later dynasties after the _great pharaoh's_ death." Marik explained, using air quotes to accentuate the pharaoh-part of his sentence. Although he was raised to pay the ancient pharaoh endless respect and loyalty, his pronunciation of his words told nothing but hate and reluctance.

"So you just crash into his office and invade his mind with the millennium rod, right?" I asked and shifted my weight from my left to the right leg. Of course he was about to do that, maybe I just asked to be polite.

"Exactly, smart girl." Marik chuckled at me. Oh, how much I hated it when he used the ancient magic of the rod on innocent people to get what he wanted. The power the item inhabited scared me; I witnessed it too often when he sent some of his _more untalented_ servants to the shadow realm or brought them on the edge of losing their sanity.

"And you wanted me to join your _business meeting_ for what reason?" I dug deeper; this time I also used air quotes to accentuate my words.

"You will assist me and search through his office while I take a little look into his mind and memories." He explained and started to walk towards the entry of the building. Marik looked back at me over his shoulder as he stopped for a second. "Come."

I followed him a few steps behind as we walked into a breathtaking historic foyer. Marik approached the registration desk in the middle of it and elegantly rested his elbows on it. Behind the desk sat an egyptian lady with light amber eyes and ebony black hair as mine, styled in into a fashionable bun. As Marik rested his chin in his palm, smiling at her in his typical charming, but yet so dangerous way, she looked up and stared at him with a questioning raised brow.

"May I help you, Sir?" She asked, not sure if she might have forgotten one of Hadad's appointments. I looked over Marik's shoulder at her and I was everything than comfortable with the whole situation and plan.

"We have an appointment with Mr. Hadad." Marik said short and crisp, his confident smirk never left his tanned face. But then I noticed a light that enhanced from the millennium rod that was still attached to his belt. _'Of course he doesn't have an appointment.'_ I sighed and rolled my eyes mentally. The lady's eyes went blank and pointed towards the elevators.

"Mr. Hadad's office is on the sixth floor, first door on your right.' She said expressionless and pushed a button on her desk to call the elevator for us. Its doors opened just then right behind the luxurious desk.

"Thank you." Marik chuckled, amusement played in his words as he passed the desk and stepped into the elevator. I followed him on heel and the doors slid shut behind us. The cabin was just as historic as the foyer and low classical music played in the background. As I stood right beside him I watched him from the corner of my eyes, anxious about what to expect. Would he hurt Hadad to get what he was searching for? Possibly.

"What if Hadad knows nothing about the whereabouts of the Winged Dragon?" I asked to break the awkward silence that was mixed with one of Mozart's symphonies as the elevator ascended.

Marik sighed, but didn't look at me. He just stared at the display above the elevator doors that slowly counted upwards. "I won't rest until I found the Winged Dragon and the other two god cards."

Before I could say anything in return the elevator came to a halt on the sixth floor and the polished doors slid open. They revealed a short hallway; a door on each side and a third straight ahead. Marik stepped out and stopped in front of the door on the right, it had Zaha Hadad's name plate on it.

"Listen." Marik commanded cooly, his lavender gaze met my still strained eyes as I followed him with cautious steps. I wished he had asked another one of his footmen for assistance. Why me? "While I ask Hadad some questions it's your task to look for things that could be helpful in finding Ra and the other god cards. Maps, documents or anything else. Understood?"

"Understood, but-" Marik pushed the office door open without knocking before I was able to finish what I wanted to say. It still didn't make sense to me. A lot of what he did since we left the tomb behind didn't make sense to me, sometimes I also doubted his sanity. Since then he suffered from a tend to megalomania.

Discomfort overwhelmed me as I followed him into the office of Hadad. A tall, white haired man - I guessed he was in his late fifties - sat behind the luxurious desk. He gave us both a puzzled look as we just walked into his office. Hadad's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Haven't your parents told you some manners? We don't have an appointment, do we?" His old voice growled at us as he rose from his leather chair. "Who are you?"

"I'm certain that you already got to know the name Ishtar." Marik grinned and allowed himself to sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of Hadad's dark wood desk. I closed the door behind us with caution. Hadad's eyes widened as Marik dropped his last name; by this I knew that he was probably right about his suspicion. Probably the egyptologist did know something about the hiding place of the Winged Dragon.

Hadad hesitated for a second. "I don't know what you mean. Now leave my office." He stated harshly after he cleared his throat., his index finger pointed towards the door that we just came from. But then Marik took the millennium rod from behind his back where it was attached to his belt. Hadad gasped as his eyes met the Anubis eye on top of the golden item. I could tell from his shocked expression that he knew exactly what Marik held in his hands. At least Hadad had knowledge about the ancient millennium items and their power. Obviously.

"We can do this the easy way for you, Mr. Hadad…" Marik smirked at the old man while his index finger stroked playfully over the golden wings of the rod. "Or we could do it my way. It's your choice."

„Why are you here?" He asked sharply.

Marik's piercing lavender eyes stared intensively at him; I knew how the old man felt. There always was that magic in his eyes; they could give you comfort or stare at you like thousands of daggers.

„According to my research I think you know something about the whereabouts of the Winged Dragon of Ra." Marik explained with coolness in his tone. „Or didn't you help Ishizu Ishtar to hide them somewhere save?"

Zaha Hadad let out a growl, but didn't dare to answer Marik's question. I saw how beads of sweat gathered on his tanned forehead as he loosened his tie a bit. Marik's question and his knowledge about the god cards made him nervous.

„Fine. Then we will have this conversation my way, Mr. Hadad." Marik smirked as he stood up from the leather chair. Fear was the only feeling present in the old man's face as he pointed the shining millennium rod towards him. Within a second his wise eyes went blank, his limbs relaxed immediately and every expression vanished from his face. Marik chuckled while his eyes were still fixed on his latest mind control victim.

„Jesara, you know what to look for." He commanded and winked at me over his shoulder. I just answered with a short nod and kneeled down beside Hadad, who now had no will on his own. Then I started to search through all his desks drawers for something that could be useful for Marik to find Ra and the other god cards.

„Where is the Winged Dragon of Ra?" Marik asked with the millennium rod still pointed on Zaha Hadad. His voice was demanding and it made my flesh crawl - his behaviour was so unlike him… at least how I got to know him when we were kids.

„The Winged Dragon is hid in a secret chamber of the holy sepulcher of king Sethos I. in the valley of the kings." Hadad answered limply as his blank eyes looked at nothing in particular. I didn't find anything useful in his desks drawers, so I stood up again and started to search through his cabinet that was made from the same wood. While I opened the first door of it I watched Marik from the corner of my eyes and saw a bright smirk on his lips. He was right about Zaha Hadad's connection to Ishizu and the hiding places of the god cards.

„Marik?" I gasped when I opened one of the bottom doors of Hadad's cabinet and looked at a massive safe.

„What!?" He spat and I cringed immediately at his sharp words.

I stepped to the left and pointed to the safe shyly - although I knew I didn't do anything wrong and just did what he had requested… his body language made me feel like I did something wrong. „M-maybe you find what you seek in there?" I said with weakness in my voice - I didn't want to interrupt him.

His expression softened the moment his lavender eyes noticed the safe that I just found. His triumphant smirk still held something dark. „Good job."

I didn't dare to say anything more; but I nodded thankfully at his compliment.

„Open the safe." Marik commanded Hadad, who obeyed without resistance. The old man kneeled down beside me and typed in the eight-digit code to open the safe. „Sit down." Another command left Marik's grinning lips - again Hadad did as he said and sat down at the same leather chair Marik had sat on earlier. Then he didn't move anymore. Hadad was nothing more than a marionette in the hands of a teenage boy.

„What's in there?" Marik asked stern as I kneeled down again to see what the safe contained. It was just a big envelope in there. My body tensed a bit as Marik crouched down elegantly beside me and took the envelope from the safe. His shoulder and upper arm touched mine when he opened the envelope impatiently.

I leant over to him a bit to get a better look at the papers he drew out from it. Curiosity got the best of me. It looked like a map - could it be a map from the burial chamber Hadad talked about? Maybe. It would make things easier for Marik to get Ra in his hands, although he already knew where he had to search.

„This idiot.." Marik chuckled as he inspected the map. „He kept the map of the chamber in his safe and there's also the secret room listed on it. What a fool."

„So we're going to the valley of the kings?" I asked and shot him a questioning glance.

„Exactly." Marik said and stood up. He reached out his hand for me and offered to help me stand up; I accepted it with a thankful smile. With a jolt he lifted me up to my feet with a bit too much effort. I almost stumbled, but he catched me - or to be exactly - his chest preserved me from falling. Our noses almost touched and my cheeks blushed at the sudden touch of his hand around my waist - I stared into his eyes in puzzlement. But all I saw was an amused grin on his lips that I knew all too well.

„Watch your step, Jesara." He stated and then loosened his grip from my waist; then he took a calculated step back.

„Sorry." I exhaled wryly and swallowed hard.

Silence filled the room and gave the situation just a more awkward taste than it already had.

„Much to my regret…" Marik then broke the silence and paused as his gaze wandered over to the still mind-controlled Hadad on the leather chair. I cringed at his words, curious about what he was going to say next. „…Hadad knows nothing about the whereabouts of Slifer and Obelisk."

„Oh…" I sighed.

„But I will find out sooner or later." Marik explained - again seriousness filled his voice.

He then closed the safe and the door of the cabinet again. Without Marik saying a single word Hadad stood up from where he sat and walked over to his office chair to sit down in it again.

„What if he calls the police?" I asked in concernment. „He knows our faces… And our last name."

„Oh my dear Jesara…" Marik smirked at me. „Did you forget that I can do anything with his mind? I could just erase his memory of this incident. He'll never know that we were here. But I could also change his memory to something more amusing."

My eyebrows shot up at his words. „Something funny? I didn't see you doing funny things for ages, Marik." At this he shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

„What about changing his memory to something like…" Marik said with his thinking-voice and paused. He cocked his head a bit. „An alien abduction?"

I couldn't help but start laughing heavily at his suggestion. „Seriously?" I exhaled as I caught my breath again.

„Why not?" He asked and raised a brow at me. Right now he looked so innocent and adventurous - just like I remembered him from the time before his initiation. That day changed so much in his soul, in his behaviour and mind. I was like hypnotised from getting a hasty glance of his soft nature that I haven't seen a lot during the last years.

„That's a bit awkward, don't you think?" I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. Deep inside me I hoped that this moment of him joking would never end. I missed that too much.

„I'm sure that it's worth the fun of reading tomorrows newspaper." He explained with a grin and then the golden light that came from the millennium rod intensified for a second. As it faded away Hadad's head slumped onto his desk. „It will take a while until he wakes up from his trip to mars again. Time to leave." With that he turned on heel and opened the door of the office.

Again I followed him and closed the office door behind me. The elevator opened its doors soon after Marik pressed the button.

„After you." He said short and crips and mentioned for me to step in. I did how he said in his typical demanding tone. His expression was back to normal - cool, serious, prideful…untouchable - but there was no more trace of the playful smirk I had seen just a few seconds ago. I sighed mentally. He was so close to me, but most of the time yet so far away.

We stood side by side, staring at the hallway of the sixth floor as the elevator's doors slid shut.

Like partners in crime.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! :-) I'm still thinking about an elevator scene :P Elevators have something tempting. Don't you think? Please review!**

**Merci**


	4. Chasing Ra

**AN: I hope you all have a wonderful sunday. I'm back with another update. Long story short: Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER III  
****Chasing Ra**

* * *

Mozart's ninth symphony met my ears again as the elevator's doors slid shut. The melody had something comforting and calming - it was so perfectly unfitted for the situation and what we just did. An awkward silence surrounded us.

"Marik?" I said under my breath and felt how the blood pulsed through my veins. There was still a question on my mind that I wanted to ask him before he bolted into Hadad's office. It almost strangled my throat; I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear his answer - but not knowing it would give me sleepless nights of too much thinking.

Marik looked at me from the corner of his lavender eyes; waiting impatiently for me to speak as the elevator descended slowly.

"Why did you ask me for coming with you?" I pressed out nearly whispering. "I mean… Every other of your servants would have gotten the job done too." My amber-olive eyes met his. As I finished the question the eye contact intensified.

Then he looked back to the elevator doors in front of us. I raised a brow as he hesitated to say something and I felt how the elevator slowed down.

"I just rather prefer having you around me than anyone else." Marik said short and crisp. His words sounded so cold as they left his lips; emotionless. And still his confession made my cheeks blush. "I guess it's a trust-thing." He added and with that the doors of the elevator opened with a ping. The sound startled me a bit.

His piercing irises locked with mine again - more intense than before. No words were spoken. I sensed how every tiny hair on my neck and arms rose. His expression was unreadable for me, although I probably knew him better than anyone else.

"Shall we?" He broke the silence and stepped out of the cabin. I followed him on heel with still blushed cheeks while a wry smile played on my lips.

The Egyptian afternoon sun bathed the city streets of Cairo in a golden light as we stepped out of the building. Its warming strength felt so well on my skin, but his latest words kept echoing in my mind.

Suddenly he slipped my helmet on my head and closed its clasps under my chin. I blinked at him in surprise.

"W-What's next?" I asked stuttering and observed how he put on his own helmet.

"Next stop Luxor." Again he answered short and crisp and sat down on the crimson red chopper. "We need to be quick. Ishizu's millennium necklace could have already warned her about my plan and that I know where she hid the Winged Dragon."

"Oh okay." I said.

"Hop on." Marik commanded and stared at me from the motorcycle. His hand was ready to turn the key and bring the motor back to life. He was impatient, so I did how he said and sat down behind him. Then I wrapped my arms around his waist again - but this time my grip was tighter. As I saw him smiling at me through the rearview mirror I knew that he noticed my tighter hold. It was a warm and friendly smile, one of those he gave me before all of this awful things happened…since his initiation.

Then we sped off into the Cairo rush hour traffic.

**xx**

When we got back to the headquarter outside the city boarders of Cairo I hurried to throw on the deep purple cloak over my civil outfit. I was nervous; Marik wanted me to join him to the valley of the kings to find Ra. He again wished for my presence, although a teenage girl couldn't be of use for a job like that - I thought while I put on the golden belt I usually wore around my waist above the cloak. My stomach turned upside down - somehow in a positive way. It made me somewhat happy that he wanted me to come with him.

Marik decided to drive all the way down to Luxor by a car convoy. Two black SUVs were already waiting outside our headquarter as I stepped out. Daylight had already faded away and the sky had a beautiful navy shade during the blue hour. Ilias, one of Marik's servants sat on the drivers seat of the first SUV and Ausar sat beside him on the passenger seat. The already running motor told me that they were already waiting and ready to leave. Odion stood in front of the second black SUV; his body tense and expression serious as usual. But I could barely see a slight smile crossing his gaze when his olive eyes met mine. For me he always was like a brother and in some situation a bit of a father, who always had an open ear and good advice when I needed it the most. I often felt sorry for him on Marik's 'bad days'. He turned from someone so incredible kind into someone so…mean…most of the time. Since we left the tomb Marik turned into a kind of an atomic plant on two legs. And I also felt sorry for him that I somehow was the only one who had the _honour_ to witness the little bit of kindness that was left. But Odion was okay with it; if I were in his shoes I would have already lost my mind and still I admired his endless loyalty.

As I stepped closer to the second SUV he gave me a slight smile and opened the back door for me to climb in. When the door opened I was met by piercing lavender eyes that also shone bright in the darkness of the egyptian night underneath the cape of his deep purple cloak. Marik already sat in the back seat, his legs and arms crossed elegantly but still so dangerously serious. In his hand his piano thin fingers held the golden millennium rod.

"Hi…" I murmured and sat down beside him. Odion shut the car's door with a bang; the sound startled me. The situation still filled me with unease and gratitude at the same time. His honest words from the elevator earlier echoed in my mind again. He preferred my company rather than anyones else; at this I smiled sheepishly mentally.

Marik just nodded at me without saying a single word. Again I felt like I did anything wrong. Did I let them wait for too long? Then Odion climbed onto the drivers seat and started the motor. With the headlight flasher he singled the front SUV that we were ready to get going. The convoy drove off into the blue night that bathed the desert in white moonlight. We would probably arrive in Luxor by the end of the night.

An awkward silence filled the car while we drove at full speed through the deserts. I risked to look at Marik beside me from the corner of my eyes every once in a while, but he did nothing than staring out the window into the endlessness of sand and a black sky. I wondered what he was thinking of while his lavender eyes were fixed on nothing in particular. After all those years on his side I still didn't know how to act around him - his frequent mood changes made it impossible for me.

"So…" I sighed, still wondering if it was a good or a bad idea to break the silence. "What will you do when we found Ra?"

Marik's gaze snapped back to me and his lavender orbs hit me like a sledgehammer… and they gave me somehow cushy goosebumps.

"I will care about the whereabouts of Slifer and Obelisk when Ra is finally in my possession, Jesara. First things first." He answered in a firm tone.

"Okay…" I mumbled and decided to say nothing more, well aware of the fact that another question about that topic would lead nowhere. As my gaze drifted back to the night sky outside the window I thought back to his words earlier - again. _'It's a trust-thing.'_

While the convoy sped through the endless desert and night my thoughts held my mind in a tight grip. I wished Marik would act a bit more often like that… like he was when we were younger. The older we got the more I didn't know how I should describe what he made me feel like. Although he seemed to have built a huge wall around him, wether it was to protect himself from emotional damage or to lock away his still so soft core, I sometimes felt like the only person on earth who held the key to the inside. I wished I had the guts to ask him how he felt about us. And yet I wouldn't know what to answer to it if he'd ask me the same.

Even Odion didn't say a single word during the following two hours, which felt like an eternity. My eyelids started to get heavier with every mile we let behind us and still our surroundings didn't change visually. Eventually I drifted off into a dreamless slumber and cuddled myself into the soft material of the deep purple cloak.

**xx**

I felt something gently tickling my nose and forehead, my eyes still closed while I slowly awoke from my slumber. Although it was a bit annoying I didn't want to open my eyes just yet, instead I lifted my right hand to brush away what felt so strange in my face. Maybe I could get a bit more sleep until our arrival.

A soft sleepy moan left my throat as my hand stroked over my forehead and nose; I wasn't sure what it was what tickled my face but it felt like hair between my slight fingers. But I didn't care for that in my half sleepy state. Then I cuddled my face and shoulders back into that cushy material underneath my cheeks, which felt so adorably warm.

I sensed a bit of a breath on my forehead, maybe a smirk, maybe the whiff of a silent chuckle. Where did it come from? Was my mind still drifting though dreams? I let out yet another soft moan.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead." I heard a familiar voice whispering close to my face, but I rarely heard this voice speaking with such a gentleness. Slowly I opened my eyes, my vision still a bit blurry from my sleep. _Sleepyhead…_

I slowly lifted my head from where it lay and looked up as my vision got sharper. Lavender eyes stared into mine, closer than I expected them to be after I closed my eyes the last time. I cringed as our eyes locked with each other with barely no distance between our bodies. Just then I realised that I must have slept with my head laying and cuddling on his shoulder. And he let me. My heart beat a hundred miles a minute.

A slight smirk, but a yet so soft one, played on his lips as my cheeks started to blush again. "We're almost there." He whispered and didn't do anything to put some distance between us. Marik lifted his hand and stroked some of my ruffled hair strands out of my face and behind my ear. A comfortable shiver shot through my upper body at his touch.

I froze and didn't move for what felt like an eternity. Those pale lavender irises had a hypnotising effect every time they stared into mine.

"Master Marik." Odion cut the silence and with his words we immediately broke eye contact. I sat myself upright again. "We are there. Your commands, Master?"

"Just drive as close to the entrance of king Sethos' grave as possible." Marik said with seriousness in his voice. The softness from before was gone within a second. _'Oh what a two sided sword you are.'_ I sighed mentally and looked at what was in front of us. The other SUV in front of us came to a halt before an entrance barrier, two security officers came closer to the black car. Both of them armed with a Glock attached to their belt. My heart skipped a beat and I felt fear as I saw the uniformed men with weapons. It was still dark outside; I had no idea what time it was.

"And the security guards?" Odion asked and looked back at Marik through the rear view mirror.

"Just drive, leave those fools to me." He answered sternly. Then a golden very familiar light came from the millennium rod in his hands.

Marik invaded their mind, controlled their will and obviously commanded them to open the gate. We drove through easily.

Just five minutes later the convoy came to a halt again. I saw how Ilias and Ausar got off the SUV in front of us and so did we. The air was chilly, our surroundings dangerously silent. Ilias got a tool case from the trunk and waited for Marik's commands.

"According to my latest informations The Winged Dragon of Ra is hid in a secret chamber in the rear end of the burial chamber." Marik explained; his face still half hidden underneath the cape of his cloak. Then he threw an envelope over to Ausar. "It's marked on this map of the chamber. I expect the job to be done properly and without delay. Understood?"

Ilias and Ausar nodded and then opened the entrance to king Sethos' grave with a crowbar. Marik followed them on heel inside the chamber, the millennium rod always present in his hands. Odion and I were the last behind them. I've never seen another tomb beside the one we used to live in a long time ago. It was fascinating how small this one was. _Our_ tomb was huge, like a city underground. This grave was just a long corridor that led us down; the air was incredibly thin and the odour was almost unbearable. It was hard to breathe in here.

Then we reached the final chamber; the one which inhabited the sarcophagus of king Sethos.

Marik stood with his arms crossed and watched his two servants studying the map he gave them. Soon they found the wall which separated us from this 'secret room'. But it didn't look like there was an entrance to that _room._

"Marik…?" I whispered and drew closer to him from behind carefully.

He said nothing, he just looked back at me over his shoulder with his typical expressionless face. "Mh?"

"How do we get in there? Are you sure that there's a secret chamber behind it?" I asked with my voice close to a whisper.

Marik blinked at me a few times before answering. "Ra is here. That's a fact. Hadad could have lied to me, but nobody can betray the power of the millennium rod, Jesara." He said cooly, not a single trace of regret in his voice.

Odion and the other two of Marik's Rare Hunters started to break the wall in the rear end of the chamber with a sledgehammer. I cringed with every loud boom that echoed through the ancient tomb.

"It was very smart of my sister to hide Ra somewhere so highly frequented like the valley of the kings. Thousands of people and tourists come here every day. I have to admit that I didn't expect that Ra could be hidden in a place like this." Marik sighed and watched his servants do their job. Slowly the wall started to tumble down. His body tensed up with every piece Odion and the others removed. Hadad didn't lie, there was for sure a secret room behind this wall.

A few minutes later the hole in the wall was big enough for Ausar to crawl in; the light of the torch in his hand enhanced the chamber. Within seconds the air we breathed seemed to be somehow electrified. I stood close behind Marik and focused on Ausar and the hole in the wall.

"Master Marik." Ausar's voice came from behind the wall. His eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed once more. I was sure his heart was beating a hundred miles a minute at this moment, so did mine.

"We found it. The Winged Dragon Of Ra is here, my Master."

A triumphant laugh left Marik's lips. Today he got a step closer to his goal. Ausar crawled back from the hole, then he straightened himself and bowed down before Marik. Then he handed over a duel monsters card, well sealed in a case of glass.

Marik's slight fingers took it from him and he eyed it carefully. A bright smirk played on his lips. "Finally The Winged Dragon is in my possession. Only two more to go." He chuckled quite evilly. "Good job, my servants."

Odion, Ilias and Ausar nodded thankfully and bowed slightly at his compliment, grateful that they pleased their master.

"What are you waiting for?" Marik spat suddenly. "Pack our stuff and let's go before the sun rises over this place of death."

They cringed at his words and hastily stuffed the sledgehammers and other tools back into the case. Then we made our way back to the surface. Ilias and Ausar walked in front, Odion right behind. I followed at last right behind Marik, who's eyes were still focused on the golden beauty of the Winged Dragon of Ra.

As we finally reached the surface the sky started to become lighter; by now it had a beautiful shade of dark blue, which was slowly replaced by the golden shade of the Egyptian sun. We walked back to the SUVs not far away from the entrance of the tomb. I followed close behind Marik; again a lot of thoughts crossed my mind. He wanted me to come with him, but I had no purpose here… except being present. Marik never did something without a good purpose or reason. So why did he take me with him…?

Suddenly fast footsteps, which didn't belong to me or the others, startled me out of my thoughts. I heard them coming closer to me from behind. Within seconds fear filled my body and I turned around intuitively. But before my eyes could get a catch something or someone I felt a stinging pain shooting through my whole body from my waistline. All I remember was that I shrieked at the top of my lungs. The last thing I saw were shocked piercing lavender eyes, which faded into darkness when my vision went black.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, not sorry for the cliffhanger :D Hope you liked the chapter and the story so far. Slowly the plot forms and builds :-)**

**Please take the time and leave a review!**

**Let my know how you liked it and what you think happened :P**

**Merci**


	5. Needles & Pins

**AN: Back with another update for ADE. If you wondered where the heck I left the romance part of the story: It's slowly building up :-) If you wonder how old they are right now: I leave it to your fantasy. :P **

**Enjoy chapter IV and if you want to cheer up my day please leave a review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER IV  
****Needles & Pins**

Silky material enveloped my limp body and kept me warm. My head hurt; I felt how my blood pulsed with a torturous pressure through it so that I sensed it in my ears. Slowly I awoke from the blackness that had held me in a tight grip. My palm met my forehead; my arms still weak from whatever knocked me out. I had no idea what happened to me. I tried to massage the headache away with my thumb and index finder on my temples, but it just seemed to make it worse. Still dizzy I let out a moan and opened my amber-olive eyes cautiously.

„Welcome back." I heard a familiar voice speak in gentleness. The words echoed through my aching head as I propped myself up and looked over to where it came from. My gaze was met by intense lavender irises.

I just answered with letting out yet another pain-stricken moan while I scanned my surroundings. It was Marik who sat beside my bed, his legs crossed like usual. His hand held a book which he flipped shut. _‚Was he here all the time?'_ I asked myself mentally as he placed the book on my nightstand.

„What happened?" I muttered and sat myself finally upright. „We've been to the valley of the kings… and found Ra. But everything is black from the moment we left the burial chamber…"

„Those fools haven't been attentive enough and missed a security guard. He attacked you and knocked you out with a taser." Marik explained sternly. His jaw tensed as he finished his sentence. It was more than obvious that this incidence had pissed him off.

„Oh… That explains why my head hurts like hell." I sighed. „How long did I sleep?"

„All the way back to the headquarter plus about two hours." He answered short and crisp and leant forward, his chin rested in his right palm and his lavender eyes scanned me carefully.

„And you've been here…" I swallowed before pressing out the last words of my question. „…all the time?"

His triangular golden earrings jiggled beside his jawline as he nodded, his orbs never leaving mine. My eyes went down to the silky bed sheet that covered my legs and I bit my bottom lip; unsure how to handle or react to the situation that he didn't leave my side while I've been knocked out. Since he changed so much I stopped to take his presence for granted; or his kindness or him caring for me, although I knew he did… in his own way.

"How are you now?" Marik's words cut through my thoughts and I looked back up at him.

"A bit dizzy. Besides that I think I'm okay… Could be worse." I said after I took a deep breath.

A slight smile emerged on his lips. My eyes followed him curiously as he stood up from the chair and drew a step closer; then he sat himself down in front of me on he bed. I inhaled deeply but didn't move as his index finger brushed away a hair strand from my forehead.

"I'm happy to hear that." Marik said almost whispering. My lips formed into a shy smile at his words, but didn't say anything in return. There was this awkward silence again; somehow it felt so comfortable. It was one of these moments in which I could loose myself completely in a lavender ocean.

Suddenly he broke the intense eye contact and grabbed something from my nightstand. I raised a brow as I saw that it was a newspaper. Marik flashed me an amused grin and handed it over to me.

"I thought you'd like to read the breaking news." Marik smirked and tapped his index finger two times into the front page of the newspaper. "I told you that it would be fun."

My eyes followed his finger and read the big headline above a big photo of Zaha Hadad. "World famous egyptologist claims to be abducted by aliens." I read out loud. With that Marik bursted out into laughter.

"Oh my god…" I sighed and covered my agape mouth with my palm.

"One of my best ones yet." Marik added after he caught his breath again.

"But you ruined his career, Marik." I urged and put the newspaper away without reading the whole article. I narrowed my eyes at him and felt sorry for what he did to Hadad's mind.

"He should have thought about that before he made deals with my precious sister, Jesara. One does not simply withhold my destiny from me and get away with it without paying the price." He answered back in his usual stern tone.

"However…" I exhaled, well aware of the fact that an argument like that wouldn't lead anywhere. It was time to change the topic. "Are the others and Odion alright? I mean… after I blacked out?"

Marik nodded cooly. "They are."

"Thank Ra…" I sighed.

"Except of the fool Ausar." Marik added.

I blinked at him in confusion. What did he mean by that? Did he also got tasered by that security guard?

"I expect my servants to be attentive all the time. He should have seen or at least checked the area twice for other security guards before we entered or left the burial chamber of king Sethos I. With being so unmindful he put the whole mission at risk and it caused that you were hurt. You know that I don't accept failures, Jesara." He spoke; his gaze remained icy.

"Did you…" I whispered, but I didn't dare to finish my question or say out loud what I thought.

"Send him to the shadows?" Marik continued for me and I nodded while I nibbled on my bottom lip. "That's where fools like him end up every time, Jesara."

I shot him a wistful glare. Ausar has been a quite nice guy, although I didn't know him well. Sometimes I thought about how full Marik's personal hell must be after such a short period of time. The shadow realm definitely was his own personal hell for people who disappointed him.

"I could have been more attentive too, Marik…" I sighed and blamed myself for the latest incidence too.

"Stop that." He hissed through clenched teeth. I stared at him; his harsh tone startled me. "It was his fault and wether yours nor mine. All of my servants have the purpose to obey and make sure to protect what's mine. He failed in protecting you as my wife. End of the story."

My cheeks blushed as the word _wife_ left his lips. As his father _arranged_ it for us to tie this knot the day before Marik's initiation we both had no idea what it meant. Things like that were so far away from our young and childish minds. The more we started to live in the modern world the more I learned about what they called ‚marriage'. And the more I got the actual meaning of it the more irritated I got when Marik called me that. Instead of getting closer to each other he seemed to become more and more distant to me… untouchable.

„Maybe you're right." I said to draw the line under this topic and the fate of poor Ausar.

„The Winged Dragon of Ra is finally in my possession and that's all that matters." Marik added seriously. A triumphant grin played on his lips again.

„What's next?" I asked short and crisp.

„Now we will search for Slifer and Obelisk. There will be a organisation meeting in half an hour to talk about the next steps." He answered and stood up from where he sat on the edge of my bed.

„Oh, I should get ready to be in time." With that I threw my legs out of the bed and wanted to stand up hastily.

„No." Marik cut me off and my movements froze by the second. My big eyes stared at him in confusion, waiting for him to tell me why. „You should get some more rest and I will update you later."

„But… Are you sure?" I asked again and sat back down on the bed.

„Yes." That's all he said and his demanding gaze bored right into mine. I just nodded and decided it was better to do as he said. Honestly I always hated those meetings. Marik then broke eye contact and turned for the door of my room.

„I'll look after you later." With that he left, with a silent click the door shut behind him and left me to the silence. I sighed as his calculated footsteps were out of hearable reach.

Slowly I stood up from where I sat on my bed and freshened myself up in the attached bathroom of my room. My fingers stroked over the bruise on my left side of my waist after I stepped out of the shower. It still hurt a bit, but things could be worse and at least I could tell that I was a tough girl. Then I dressed myself in one of my favourite sleeveless caftan dresses in a dark crimson shade decorated with golden ornaments on the chest and waist area. It was the most comfortable piece I could find within a second in my closet, besides that I always loved the cushy material.

From the corner of my eye I saw my deep purple cloak hanging over the chair by my vanity table and again a comfortable shiver ran down my spine as I thought about that he might undressed me from it. As I ran my fingers over it for no reason I noticed that it had a quite big snag in the bottom area. Maybe it happened when I stumbled to the ground because of that taser, but possibly it was fixable.

Getting some more sleep as Marik _ordered_ me was out of question anyways. I was wide awake and felt like I've slept enough for about two days. After searching through all of my drawers of the vanity table I finally found a sewing kit. Although sewing and handcrafting stuff weren't my favourite things to do it was more exciting than doing nothing to kill the time. My thoughts drifted back to Marik's words yesterday and his plea that I hopefully won't ever consider to knit him a pullover with my two left hands. I chuckled mentally while I sat myself back onto the bed and started to sew my cloak.

Much to my surprise it worked just fine although I possibly was the most untalented person of the world. The sewing was quite meditating; I hummed the melody of the song 'All Of Me' by John Legend, which was one of my favourite songs lately. Somehow I lost every track of time while I did one stitch after another.

Suddenly the noise of an opening door startled me out of my concentration. "Ouch!" I shrieked as the needle stung deep into the tip of my left index finger, ignoring that someone just entered my room.

"What are you doing?" I heard Marik say as he stepped closer to the bed. He was dressed in his usual Rare Hunter attire and raised a curious brow as he looked down at me. I carefully eyed my slightly bleeding index finger before looking up at him. _'At least there was no need to amputate it.'_ I sighed mentally with a bit of sarcasm.

"Didn't I tell you to get some more rest until I return?" He urged again, his arms elegantly crossed in front of his chest.

"I know… I saw that my cloak had a big snag and decided to sew it to kill the time." I answered and looked back at my bleeding finger wryly.

"And kill yourself while you're at it…" Marik added with a sarcastic sigh and sat down in front of me. "What did I tell you about you and handcrafting in combination? Besides that we have servants who do stuff like that for us, Jesara."

I raised my eyes at him. "Caught in flagrante delicto…"

Marik stretched out his hand and motioned to show him my absolutely deadly injury. "Let me see if I need to take you to an emergency room." I loved how the sarcasm played in his gentle tone. At least we still had the same kind of humour.

I placed my left hand in his with my palm up. While he inspected my index finger carefully my amber-olive eyes stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Mh." Marik started to smirk. "You're lucky - it's not deadly."

"Thank Ra." I played along with his sarcastic diagnosis.

"A patch and 4 days of bedrest will do it." Marik grinned and opened the top drawer of my nightstand. My eyes followed his movements carefully as he pulled a box with patches from it. Again he gently grabbed for my left hand, but my heart skipped a beat or maybe 48 as his lips gently encircled the tip of my index finger. I inhaled deeply and swallowed hard from the touch. Smoothly he sucked away the tiny amount of red liquid from it. A sudden attack of sweating and a racing heart hit me like a sledgehammer. Marik just pulled a patch from the box on his lap cooly. Nervously I bit my bottom lip, not sure if I enjoyed the caring touch of his lips or if I should crawl up and die right here and now.

As my index finger left his lips he put the patch on it and laid my hand back into my lap.

"T-thank you." I stuttered nervously. My gaze was met by a smirk and pale lavender orbs staring straight into my soul. "Soooooo…. How was the meeting?"

"Nothing special at all. I ordered them to research for the hiding places of Slifer and Obelisk, such as checking the authenticity of Ra. I wouldn't be surprised if my precious sister hid a fake." Marik explained as if nothing ever happened a few moments ago.

"Sounds like a plan…" I answered randomly - at least to say something after that _situation. _

"Do you feel better now? Except of the attempted suicide with the needle?" Marik asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"Almost like nothing ever happened." I shot him a wry smile. "Why?"

"We found Ra. So I thought it was a good occasion to celebrate." His words made me cringe.

I blinked at him twice; confused and wondering about what's coming next. "Celebrate?"

Marik only answered with his smirk growing wider. Then he stood up and went over to my closet. I raised a curious brow as my eyes followed his steps. He pulled a long dress out of it and hung it on the door of my bathroom. It was the dark violet wrap dress he bought me a while ago during a shopping trip in Cairo.

"Be ready at six." Marik said short and crisp back in his demanding tone as he turned to look at me again. "I will order Odion to pick up your cloak and replace it with a new one."

"Ooookay…" I answered a bit overchallenged. "And where do we go to _celebrate?_"

"Just be ready at six and leave the rest to me." He commanded with a grin playing in his gaze. With that he turned on heel and left my room with calculated steps. My eyes locked with his pale lavender ones for a second as he looked back at me over his shoulder. When the door closed behind him I found myself back in the silence again, staring at the dark violet dress in front of me.

A sheepish smile crossed my lips at the thought of today's evening. My cheeks blushed as I looked down at my patched index finger. Warmth filled my chest when I remembered how his lips felt on it.

* * *

**AN: No, this story isn't turning into a vampire love story :P**

**Thx for reading! If you'd like to make me happy take the time and leave a review on the story!**

**Merci!**


	6. Confessional Dinner

**AN: Update Time! This chapter was quite hard to write; I struggled a bit with writers block and besides that there was a lot of things going on. :-) However, I hope you enjoy reading.**

**Please take the time to let me know how you liked it. Thanks for all your views and visits to the story! But feedback would really brighten up my day!**

**So, here's chapter five!**

* * *

**CHAPTER V  
****Confessional Dinner**

I hummed another melody while I carefully did my under-eye eyeliner which was typical for the Ishtar clan. Indeed I had no idea what his plans for the evening were. Just when I finished putting on mascara and a bit of blush three gentle knocks on my door jolted me out of my thoughts.

_Knock knock - knock_

"Yes?" I said a bit louder.

My room's door opened and revealed Odion who stepped in and closed it behind him again quietly.

"Oh, hello Odion." My lips formed a gentle smile. "How are you? Marik said you would come."

"Mistress Jesara." He nodded firmly and placed a perfectly folded new cloak on my bed. "The question should be how you are after that attack?"

"Odion." I sighed and stood up from the golden stool by my vanity table. "How often do I have to tell you that I don't want you to call me _mistress_." I used air quotes for emphasis on the word mistress as I drew closer to him. Of course Marik ordered all of his servants to be called 'master', such as calling me 'mistress' and he also requested it from Odion. But instead of Marik it was always weird for me to be called like that - at least by him. Odion has always been like a brother for me since the day we met; a guardian and an adviser. He always knew what to do when I didn't.

"It's just Jesara; just like when we were younger, okay? At least when Marik isn't within earshot." I blinked at him and shot him a reassuring grin.

He nodded and answered with a wry smile. "As you wish, Jesara. Do you feel better now?"

"My waist still hurts a bit where the taser hit me. But besides that I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I explained and stroked my fingers over the brand new cloak he placed on my bed. "Thank you for bringing me a new one."

"You're welcome. Master Marik was afraid you'll cut off your fingers by the attempt of sewing your old one." Odion explained and tried to hold back a grin.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at his words. "I already know that I'm not blessed with a lot of handcrafting talents." But then I thought back at the moment when Marik patched my stung index finger and the way he did it. Again a pleasant shiver ran down my spine.

"Anything else I can help you with before you go?" Odion asked in his typical overly respectful matter.

"No, I'm good. You care too much, Odion." I smiled at him again.

"Call me if you need anything." He said calm and with that he turned to leave. But before his big hand could reach the doorknob I spoke up; he immediately stopped.

"Wait."

"Yes?" Odion's light olive eyes met mine as he glanced back at me over his shoulder.

"When I was knocked out…" I spoke up in a nervous tone. Maybe my mouth had just worked faster than my brain. I paused to put together a sentence that didn't sound too awkward.

"…how did Master Marik react? Is that your question?" Odion cut in and put together the words that were swirling around in my head like he just read my mind. I swallowed hard.

"Mhm." I nodded, my limbs tense.

Odion turned around again to face me. His light olive eyes held such a gentleness and wiseness. I held my breath.

"It's been a long time that I saw him raging like that." Odion spoke up. "First he sent that guy who attacked you to the shadow realm and later Ausar for not paying enough attention."

"He already told me about poor Ausar…" I sighed and bit my bottom lip. But I didn't dare to say out loud that I was interested in something else.

"And if that's what you want to know…" Odion continued. "Master Marik almost forgot that he just found The Winged Dragon of Ra. He cared more about your wellbeing than about the card in the first place." With that he turned again and reached for the doorknob. The door closed quietly behind him as he left.

"Yeah… Maybe that was what I wanted to know…" I muttered to myself under my breath. Since Marik changed so much it was good to hear that he still cared that much. My amber-olive eyes drifted back to the dress he chose for me to wear. I should have asked Odion what Marik had planned for the evening.

After I pinned up my hair in an elegantly messy way I checked for the time; it was almost six pm. I slipped into the long dress and wrapped the two widths of material around my chest. When I was finished the dress had a quite deep V-neck and a criss-cross in the back, but it still revealed a lot of bare skin. I wondered why he wanted me to wear that kind of dress. I loved it; it looked beautiful, but it was very very very _special_. It was easy to be overdressed with a dress like that. I turned left and right while I checked my appearance in the mirror.

My head snapped back at my room's door as I heard three soft knocks; as it opened it revealed Marik who stepped in.

"Are you ready?" He asked calmly with a slight smile on his gaze. His lavender irises wandered from my head to my toe and back again. As they locked with mine again his smile grew a bit wider.

"I guess so." I answered with a shrug. A wry grin played on my lips when I examined the attire he wore. It was a pitch-black slim fitting suit with a white dress shirt underneath, which upper three bottoms weren't closed and revealed a glimpse of his chest.

"Hungry?" Marik asked cooly. His golden earrings jingled as he cocked his head to the left. He looked quite androgynous in his attire in combination with his light golden hair and golden jewellery.

"Starving." I answered short and crisp and nodded. "So we're going out for dinner to celebrate that you found Ra?"

"Exactly." He answered with a grin and motioned for the door. "Shall we?"

**xx**

The egyptian sun was about to set behind the horizon as we crossed the city boarders of Cairo again. Marik's tanned hands held the steering wheel in a tight grip. We didn't talk much while the black SUV drove through the busy city streets of Cairo. I was a bit curious about where we were going, but it gave me somehow a blissful feeling that we were about to spend a few 'normal' hours together.

He pulled into the parking lot in front of a huge, modern tower which was beautifully illuminated in various colours. It was the famous Cairo Tower and I knew from several lifestyle magazines that it inhabited one of Egypts best restaurants on the top floor. I looked at the impressive building with my mouth agape as the engine of the SUV became silent.

My glance wandered over to Marik beside me. I gave him a questioning look, but his only answer was one of his charming grins plastered on his face before he opened the door and got off the car. My amber-olive eyes followed him as he walked over to the passengers side and then opened the door for me.

Without saying a word he stretched out his hand to help me out. I hesitated for a brief moment and thought back to what happened last time when he offered to help me up. Mentally I smiled when I recalled that short moment in my mind, but then I accepted his offer and laid my hand in his. Marik also closed the car's door behind me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile, still waiting for him to tell me where we wanted to take me out for dinner, although I was already certain that he was about to spend a fortune in that fancy overpriced restaurant on the top of the building. My fascinated eyes were glued to the tower that stood imperious in the oriental night.

"Ready?" Marik asked in gentleness and my attention snapped back to him. He stood right beside me with his arm offered for me to hook in. My eyes went from his face down to his elbow and then back up to his lavender gaze. Then I nodded and cautiously accepted his offer.

"Don't tell me that you're going to take me to that sinful expensive restaurant on the top." I wanted to know while we walked into the direction of the entrance. The parking lot was full of luxury cars like Maserati, Maybach and Ferrari. It was obvious to me that only people of the egyptian high society came here. I watched his reaction from the corner of my eyes.

"We can also celebrate at McDonalds and enjoy a happy meal if you want." Marik smirked heavily as he held the door of the entrance doors open for me. My eyebrow immediately shot up at his sarcastic proposal, but I didn't say anything in return and walked through the glass doors into the foyer.

**xx**

A blonde waitress led us to a small table for two beside the window that offered a breathtaking panorama view of Cairo city. Marik used the millennium rod to get the table without having a reservation. Since we got off the car I highly doubted that he had one. I knew from several press articles that the restaurant had a wait list of about 3 months. The waitress gently handed us the menu such as the wine card and left to give us some time to figure out what we wanted to order.

"Oh my god…." I tried to be as quiet as possible when I saw the price of the cheapest wine they had to offer.

His pale lavender eyes bored into mine. "You are supposed to choose what you want eat and drink, Jesara." An amused smirk played softly on his lips. "Not read the prices."

"We're going to be broke after ordering just a soup, Marik." I urged almost whispering.

"Nonsense. And you know that." Marik sighed, the smirk still evident in his gaze. "Just order whatever you want. We can afford it and we have to celebrate a huge triumph."

"I know." I said and rubbed my right temple with my index and middle finger while I looked through the menu, trying to ignore the horrendous prices. Hopefully he knew what he did.

The waitress came back to our table and took our order with a polite smile. My heart skipped a beat when Marik ordered one of the most expensive white wines. I decided for a beef tartare and handed the menu back to the kind blonde women. I guessed from her accent and type that she probably was from america. Marik ordered the Taameya and then lifted his glass of wine and gestured for me it was time to clink.

A smile came to my lips when our glasses touched. The restaurant was full of people, most of them couples and a pianist played beautiful melodies on the snow white piano in the middle of the room. This truly was an unique place and probably really worth the high price. The restaurant was only illuminated by a dim light beside the intense warm light of the candle on every table. The flickering light of the small flame accentuated Marik's tanned face in a stagy way and I could't take off my eyes from him while he looked outside the window into the night.

We talked about the last night and the latest events, the taser attack and - how could it be different - that he finally found Ra. By now I already sensed how the alcohol of the wine kicked in, although I just drank a single glass of it. When it was empty Marik filled it up again, but I decided it was better to slow it down a bit. I didn't want to get too drunk in such a noble restaurant. Besides that I was still too young to drink, but we both were lucky enough to look more mature than we actually were.

I enjoyed the evening more than expected. It felt so normal, having a candle light dinner and looking down to the ocean of city lights. And I had to admit that the beef tartare actually was worth the money. After we finished our meal the waitress took away the empty plates and took our dessert order. By now I was afraid the evening would cost us more than a new car.

"Marik?" I cut in to change the topic of our random conversation; I loved to have some normal time with him and loved how much time we spent together in just one day. "How did you find out about Ishizu's possible connection to Zaha Hadad?"

He took another sip of his wine and his typical smirk came back to his gaze. "It was so easy to find out that I really doubt the intelligence and skills of our servants." He sighed and pivoted the glass of wine playfully in his hands while he rested his chin in his palm. "Long story short. During my research I found a press article in an american news paper. And there was a photograph of my precious sister and Hadad. That's why I had the suspicion that they could have worked together."

"Makes sense." I answered and had to admit that it maybe really was easy to find out about their connection. "But I still feel sorry for him… I mean you messed up his mind into an alien abduction nightmare."

A chuckle left his lips. "And yet it was a lot of fun."

There was a brief silence between the both of us and my gaze wandered down to the busy streets and the city lights. When did he start to be so amused about other people's misery? Just a few years ago he wouldn't have been able to hurt a fly.

"And as soon as I found all of the three god cards I can finally fulfil my destiny. Our destiny." He continued and refilled his wine glass, still wearing a smirk on his lavender gaze.

"Mh…" I murmured. "Are you happier with the way things are now? I mean… breaking with everything we were? With all our ancient traditions and purposes? Didn't you ever feel sorry for that?" My amber-olive eyes locked with his and I could tell from his expression that he didn't expect to hear such a question from me. But it was something I really wanted to know for so long.

Silence filled the space between us before he finally answered. "Jesara, everything we were as tomb keepers is in the past now. Those times are over. And no, I don't miss anything. Not a single second."

His answer made me a bit sad. 'Everything we were' also included our relationship as friends, all those moments we shared and our history. And still there was something that didn't make sense to me. I swallowed to collect all my guts to press out my next question.

"If all of that is _over_ for you… And if all of our life as tomb keepers is something you broke with completely…" I murmured and nibbled on my bottom lip nervously. His gaze grew curious, his lavender eyes stared at me attentively.

"Then… Why do you still call me your _wife_?" I pressed out. "I mean… you broke with everything, but somehow that's the only piece that's left."

Silence.

I haven't missed it that I felt somehow a bit weird about him in a special way. Maybe he noticed that too, but I wasn't sure. Most of the time he was too busy with hunting rare cards and especially the god cards. Somehow it didn't just feel like 'friendship' to me anymore; what I felt for him was much more intense. Because of that my stomach seemed to turn upside down the longer the silence lasted. Our eyes were intensely locked. By now every readable expression had vanished from his face.

"Enjoy!" The polite voice of the watered startled me out if my thoughts and broke the awkward silence between us. She served our dessert that we ordered to share. It was a delicious, quite artistic looking chocolate mousse with various fruits and sauces. She had a perfect bad timing.

When she left again the silence continued. Didn't he know what to answer?

"Eat." He commanded and broke the silence as he handed me one of the two forks. Maybe he tried to avoid to answer my question. I sighed mentally and took the fork from him. We both ate our dessert in silence. I worried that I said something wrong or maybe ruined the evening that started so abnormally normal. Now it had turned into something awkward…

After the bill was payed - I didn't dare to ask how much the evening cost him - we stood up and again he offered me his arm to hook in. I accepted it thankfully. I felt a bit drunk and dizzy from the wine, so I was happy to have him for providing me with some more balance.

The elevator doors slid shut in front of us; we were we only ones in the big and luxurious cabin. Nothing else than my unanswered question was on my mind. Slowly the elevator descended.

"You still owe me an answer." I said under my breath and looked up at him beside me. Thank Ra that alcohol lowered my inhibition threshold. I didn't care to ask anymore.

His piercing lavender eyes looked down at me - composed. He sighed. Marik's behaviour tangled me.

"Maybe because after all you are the only good that ever happened to me." He exhaled calm while his orbs bored into mine. I stared at him in puzzlement and tightened my grip in his arm as my whole body tensed. He slowly leant in to me, bringing his face closer to mine until it was just an inch away from mine - his lips just so close to mine that my heart skipped a beat before it started to race uncontrollably.

Suddenly a loud _BING_ cut through the intense moment we shared, our heads snapped back to the opening doors of the elevator as an older couple stepped in. My eyes were glued to the floor, my cheeks felt like they had the deep red shade of a cherry. Then I felt how Marik loosened my grip in his arm that I hooked into. I gasped when he wrapped his hand around mine.

My hand fitted so perfectly into his.

* * *

**AN: Oh no! A almost-cliffhanger again :D Hope you liked it. Their relationship is getting closer now.**

**And now: Review! :P**


	7. Losing Control

**AN: Holy crap! An Update! Yes, your eyes didn't fail you. xD I really managed it to update this story. Sorry for the long wait, but work and life got me busy - besides that I focused on Shady Origins (the sequel to OMR and this story).**

**But I hope this update was worth the wait. So enjoy! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER VI  
****Losing Control**

Also days later that evening tied up my mind and kept me awake until late at night. His words ghosted through my head again and again during these last days. It's been a long time since he said something so honest to me. Since that whole Rare Hunter thing came up he became so distant; hearing those words from him and feeling my hand so gently held by his surprised and disturbed me at the same time.

_"__Maybe because after all you are the only good that ever happened to me."_

My lips formed into a shy smile when I thought back to that line. But obviously it changed a lot between both of us. Since then he somehow tried to avoid us being alone with each other. He also treated me somehow differently. It felt awkward. Every time our patch crossed in the headquarter my cheeks blushed while his expression stayed stern and cold as ice. I had no idea why he tried to keep his distance to me. Did I do anything wrong? Did he regret what he said to me?

Maybe it would have been better if I never asked.

It was another day which was mainly just about finding out about the whereabouts of the other god cards - besides running the criminal business. Marik was nowhere to be seen as I entered the big hall that we used for his organisation meetings. There was another one planned for the morning and several of his servants were already waiting for it to begin. All of them were dressed in their usual deep purple attire - so was I.

"Good morning." Odion said softly as I approached him.

I nodded and shot him a gentle smile. "Good morning, Odion. Do you know what this meeting is about?"

"Lumis and Ambra are back from their card hunt in southern Europe and Master Marik wants to see if they've found something adequate." He answered and looked down at me with his warm olive eyes. Since the two joined Marik's organisation I never knew what he expected of them. In my opinion they somehow didn't fit into it - they were a bit chaotic and somehow weird. And I was sure he thought the same. Because of that I was surprised that Marik ordered them to go on a card hunting trip.

"And…" I hesitated a second as I formed the question in my head and hoped that it wouldn't sound too weird for Odion, but I really needed to know. "…how is Marik today?"

With those words spoked Odion arched a brow at me. "Why don't you ask him yourself? You are closer to him than everybody else here."

I let out a sigh. I didn't told Odion about what happened between us on that evening. Maybe because I didn't know what happened between us either and why Marik tried to give me a wide berth. "Odion, I…" But before my tongue was able to form a sentence to explain it to him I caught Marik's sandy blonde hair from the corner of my eyes. Within a second the words were literally stuck in my throat as he passed by and sat down in his golden throne. He crossed his legs elegantly and his piano thin fingers held the millennium rod in his lap.

"Where are Lumis and Ambra?" Marik said cooly as his icy lavender eyes wandered over the several Rare Hunters. My heart skipped a beat when his eyes reached mine - they locked for a second before he broke eye-contact again.

"Master Marik." The voices of Lumis and Ambra echoed through the room in unison as they entered the hall and kneeled down in front of the throne. "We are back."

Marik kept his unreadable straight face as he stared down at them. "I hope you found something useful. Let me see what you got." He commanded.

Ambra stood up and withdrew a pack of cards from his cloak's pocket. Carefully he approached the throne and handed them over to his Master. My eyes anxiously observed the scene. Whatever the two collected on their hunt it would decide if it was a good day or a bad.

Marik took a careful look at every card without any change in his expression. Lumis and Ambra swallowed hard when they watched their Master examining their prey. Everyone held their breaths as his lavender irises looked at one card after the other. When he was finished he calmly put them down on the golden armrest and stood up.

The silence was overwhelming. Until then.

"How dare you to come back with a bunch of useless crap!?" Marik bursted out and everyone cringed at his harsh words. I knew this meant trouble.

"B-but Master Marik." Lumis stuttered nervously. "T-these cards are all very rare a-and they were hard t-to get."

"You fool! These cards and the price we can sell them for won't even cover the costs of your trip! They are not even special enough to use them for my servant's decks!" Marik snapped furiously and stepped down the platform of his throne. With calculated footsteps he drew closer to Lumis and Ambra, who were already shivering in fear. Obviously they didn't expect that reaction from Marik.

"B-but…" Ambra tried to say something in defence, but Marik cut him off immediately. His face was dangerously close to him as he packed him roughly by his cloak's collar.

"You both are useless idiots! If you dare to disappoint me once more I will send both of your incompetent asses to the shadows! And now go out of my eyes!" Marik hissed and stared over to Odion beside me. "Odion, prepare that crap for online sale and I expect the best profit we could get for them. And I expect Jesara to assist you. I won't accept failures. Is that understood?"

He never looked at me - he did it again. Marik tried to avoid any kind of contact with me. I swallowed with my lips pressed into a small line and nodded. "Sure." I said under my breath. Just a few days ago he was concerned about me after I got attacked in the Valley of the Kings, he took me out for dinner and for the first time in literally ages he acted just so _normal._ I mean just _so normal_ like Marik could be nowadays. I didn't see a lot of his kind side since we left the tomb - our home. And since our little dinner that probably cost him five fortunes he treats me just like one of his servants. What was wrong with him? Or me?

**xx**

I did how Marik said and assisted Odion to scan, photograph and enter them into our organisation's dark web shop. Some of the cards Lumis and Ambra stole in southern Europe weren't that bad at all, some of them were really rare but obviously not rare or special enough. Each of them would sell for more than 100 US-Dollars, some of them were also worth 500 bugs.

I scanned one card after the other, checked their condition and authenticity while Odion typed in the descriptions and prices into the web shop interface. Jazar, one of Marik's other servants helped to catalogue and pack them safely until they will be ordered and shipped. That whole dark web thing was somehow fascinating. It was so easy and felt so normal, everyone around the world was able to purchase stolen cards in the online black market. No one would find out were they come from or which organisation was behind it. Thanks to dozens of proxy-servers we stayed anonymous and unable to find. It was highly illegal, but Marik earned a fortune on the black market… with gaming cards. But that money made it possible for Marik to chase after the god cards - no matter what it would cost him.

It got late in the evening, but after what felt like an eternity we finished our work. Jazar left the after all the cards were packed and his job was done. Then it was only me and Odion in the computer room.

"Why did you ask me how Marik is doing earlier?" His low, but soft voice interrupted the silence. Immediately my attention snapped back at him behind me while I packed away the scanner, camera and lightning equipment.

A sigh escaped my throat as my eyes met his olive gaze. "I didn't get to talk or see him a lot during the last days. That's all." I said ordinary and bit my bottom lip lightly.

"You mean since you two have been out for celebrating. Am I right?" Odion asked and leaned back in the dark brown office chair. Why did he always know when something tied up my mind? He knew me so well - even without the ability to read one's mind.

I nodded without saying a word and focused back on packing away all the stuff, hoping he won't start to ask questions about it. I wouldn't even know what to say.

"I'm not blind, Jesara. What's bothering you?" Odion asked softly. His intense gaze left me no other choice than to tell him the truth.

I sat down on the table that was now empty and cleaned. "I don't know why, but he ignores me and it seems like he wants to steer clear from me. I'm not sure if he's doing that on purpose or what I did wrong. I'm confused."

Odion let out a sigh and stood up from the comfy office chair, then he made two steps towards me. His eyes never broke contact with mine. "Did anything happen between Master Marik and you?"

"It sounds so awkward when you call him _Master_." I said using air quotes for emphasis. "And to answer your question: yes and no. I just asked him why he still calls me his wife although he broke with every single of our ancient traditions."

He said nothing, but mentioned for me to go on. I took in a deep breath. "Marik said that it might be because I'm probably the only good thing that ever happened to him. I don't know if I did anything wrong. He didn't talk to me since then."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Jesara." Odion murmured and sat down on the table beside me. Our shoulders touched while he stared at me and deep inside my soul. I arched a curious brow at him, waiting for him to speak on. "Marik is like a mussel in many ways. He opens up when he feels save and knows he's in control, but as soon as something gets too close to him he hides himself behind his shell. I guess that Marik thinks he said too much and that he let you too close to him."

"Are you telling me he's scared?" I asked awkwardly and blinked at him in surprise.

"If you want to call if that." He shrugged. "I would say that he crossed the line of his comfort zone by telling you that. He knows he can't control it and that's confusing for him. That's what I think."

I stared at him in puzzlement as the silence became louder between us again. "It?"

"You should go and get some sleep, Jesara. Everything will be fine soon enough. That's how control freaks act when they loose control." Odion said wisely and stood up from his spot beside me.

I watched him carefully as he went over to the door to leave. "Thank you, Odion." I murmured and shot him a gentle, thankful smile. He glanced back at me and smiled. "You're welcome." With that he left and closed the door behind him carefully. I needed a few seconds to let his words sink in, there definitely was something true to what he said to me. His explanation made sense to me. Although Odion's comparison of Marik and a mussel was awkward as well.

After switching off the lights I closed and locked the door of the computer room behind me. I yawned when I felt how tiredness hit me somehow out of the blue. It was definitely time to get some sleep and hopefully I would get to talk to Marik tomorrow - _if he_ wanted to talk to _me_.

Slowly I wandered down the corridors to my quarters while Odion's wise words repeated over and over again in my mind. I chuckled lightly as I imagined Marik as a mussel. But after all Odion's words eased my nerves a bit and now I was certain that I didn't do anything wrong.

But then I suddenly cringed when footsteps behind me caught my attention and I stopped to turn around to see who was behind me. Marik? Before my eyes could get a glimpse of the one who followed me I felt a hand pressed on my mouth and another one pressing me against the wall behind me. My eyes widened in shock as I stared into deep, chocolate coloured eyes. Ilias!? It was the one of Marik's Rare Hunters who was with us in the Valley of the Kings to find The Winged Dragon Of Ra. My heart picked up pace and pounded wildly against my chest.

"Don't even try to utter just one single word." Ilias hissed under his breath while he pinned me against the wall with all his body weigh. I started to panic. "I know that you want it to."

I blinked at him in puzzlement, his face got closer to mine. Too close. I tried to mutter something and squirmed under his grasp, but to no avail. _'What in Ra's sake is he talking about?'_ I thought to myself. His palm on my mouth slowly lifted, allowing me to speak. But I couldn't manage to press out anything else than a weak whisper.

"Ilias, w- what do you mean?" I stuttered nervously.

"I realised how you looked at me all the time during our little trip to the Valley of the Kinds, Jesara. Don't panic, I felt that excitement between us too." Ilias whispered and a sly grin played on his thin lips.

My body tensed at his words, I could imagine all too well what he was probably up to. Goosebumps invaded every centimetre of my body. "Ilias, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm afraid you misunderstood something. I'm sorry, but-"

He cut me off. "No no, I understood very well." Suddenly he buried his face in my neck, grabbed my wrists with his coarse hands and pinned my arms against the wall, making me unable to defence myself.

"Ilias, stop that. Please." I muttered, my body tensed and trembled uncontrollably as I felt his tongue brushing over the skin of my neck in playful circles. His voluptuous smacking disgusted me to the bone. But he ignored my plea and didn't stop, instead his tongue wandered up to my chin and cheeks. "Don't. No." I begged him again - but to no avail.

"I know it's what you want." Ilias whispered again. I pressed my eyes shut and thought nervously about how to get out of that.

Suddenly a bright, golden light filled the dark corridor like a thunderbolt. It was so bright I wasn't able to see what in Ra's sake happened. I felt how Ilias' grip on my wrists and the pressure of his body against mine lifted slowly and then - without him saying just another word - he fell to the ground like a lifeless puppet. My shocked eyes stared down to him as he didn't move. "Ilias?" I asked under my breath.

"The fool is now a slave of the shadows." A familiar voice said with calm anger. My head snapped back to where the voice came from and locked with piercing lavender eyes.

"Marik…" I stuttered in surprise.

Silence surrounded us for a few moments, but they felt like a never-ending eternity.

"Are you okay?" He asked sternly and examined me from head to toe, his gaze still cold as ice. I learned that Marik is most dangerous when he's calm - just like now. His blood was boiling, I could sense it from miles away.

I nodded wordlessly as my eyes wandered down to the lifeless Ilias beneath my feet. "I guess…" I heard how his calculated, slow steps came closer to me and again every little hair on my body rose.

"Did he hurt you?" Marik asked again, but much softer than just a second before. I looked up at him and stared into his violet irises, shock still evident in my expression. My lungs inhaled and exhaled the cold air still faster than normal. Just by now I realised how much this encounter with Ilias scared me.

I shook my head at his question. "I don't think so… He just…" I paused and swallowed. "…scared me."

"He won't be able to touch you just one more time, Jesara. That fool will roast in the shadow realm for eternity." Marik was now standing close beside me and glared down to Ilias' body.

"Thank you. B-but do you mean he is…d-dead?" I stuttered and started to tremble again. This time my own words and suggestion threatened me.

Marik nodded, his triangular golden earrings jingled gently beside his jawline when his eyes met mine again. "No one is supposed to lay a hand on you." He paused for a second and our eye-contact intensified.

"Except of me."

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that new, but awfully late chapter of A Distant Embrace. Sorry again for the very long wait here! But since there isn't feedback or reviews to this story I didn't have the motivation to update. So please take the time and leave one if you like. :-)**


	8. Unwilling Affection

**AN: Wow, another update! Holidays are so productive! Be prepared for a lot of fluff! :P It's time to get things going.**

**Enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

**CHAPTER VII  
****Unwilling Affection**

I sat down at his dark mahogany armchair with deep purple upholstery after he led me into his quarters to calm me down. My breath was still heavy after that encounter with Ilias, who was now doomed to rot in the depths of the shadow realm for eternity. Still I had no idea how Ilias could think that I had some kind of romantic interests in him. I nodded and smiled thankfully as Marik handed me a cup of freshly brewed lotus flower tee.

"Drink, it will ease your nerves." Marik said in his typical controlling tone. I took a careful sip of the hot beverage like he said. "That bastard has got too far."

"Thank you for…helping me." I said wearily and glanced up at him. It was so awkward to talk to him again after he ignored me during the last couple of days. "I'm sorry."

Marik's left brow shot up as he stared down at me. "Sorry? For what?" He asked in disbelief.

"I don't know… Maybe because you lost another one of your servants because of me." Nervously I bit my lip and took another sip of the delicious tea.

Marik leaned against his mahogany desk beside me, half sitting on it. "Ilias' misbehaviour isn't your fault. Besides that there's no space for perverted, uncontrolled fool in my ranks. Don't apologise for that."

I let out a sigh. "Thanks again though." Marik's blood was still boiling - I could sense his inner fury although he tried to look calm and cool. "How did you know that Ilias tried to do… you know." I asked.

Marik looked down at me from the corner if his lavender eyes. "All of my servants are connected through a mind link with me, you know that. His thoughts were so loud and disgusting that I couldn't overhear them."

"So you read his mind and knew that he was forcing himself on me?" I said with a low voice.

Marik nodded. "Yes. Bless Ra that the millennium rod allows me to control and read my slaves minds, otherwise it could have gotten worse for you." He explained. With that silence filled the space between us. I didn't know what to say more. The fact that he didn't ignore me anymore felt so awkward. Mentally I asked myself if he thought and felt the same. Was there something true to Odion's words? He knows Marik all too well - he couldn't be completely wrong.

An endless minute passed by before I gathered all my courage and could finally manage to ask him about what tied up my mind since that dinner we had a few days ago. But I needed to know why he treated me so differently and I needed to know it _now._

"Marik, do you mind when I ask you something?" I asked insecurely.

His piercing lavender eyes blinked at me. "Ask." He commanded with his usual, stern tone.

"Did I say or do anything wrong?" I pressed out and balled my fists nervously.

Marik crossed his arms in front of his chest almost defensively at my question. "What do you mean?" I knew that he knew _what_ I meant with my question. Marik was far too smart for playing dumb.

"You ignored me since we came back from that dinner. Why?" I dug deeper.

Silence, the longer it lasted the more my eyebrows rose in curiosity. I noticed how his piano thin fingers stiffened.

"I got a lot of work to do lately. Finding out all the secret abilities of The Winged Dragon of Ra was quite time-consuming." Marik said dryly and I could feel the unease that started to flood his features, even if he tried to make it less obvious. He was literally the godfather of deceiving people, but not me. I knew him for so long.

A sigh left my throat and I stood up from where I sat, looking at him as he tried to avoid my gaze. "Why does that sound like a feeble excuse to me?" I murmured. "Is it because of that one moment in the elevator?"

"That has nothing to do with it." Marik said short and crisp as his lavender glance met mine. "It's like I said, I've been very busy."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Marik, I know you long enough to know that you're hiding something from me." My heart was beating a million miles a minute - I knew I was walking on thin ice. But what kinds of consequences would I have to face? He was already ignoring me; so there was nothing to loose. I decided to take another step on the thin ice. "You know that you can talk to me about everything - like you did before." I lifted my arm to lay my hand on his shoulder gently, but before my palm reached his he packed me by my wrist to stop me. I blinked at him in puzzlement.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Marik hissed and glared at me and then let go of my wrist.

"But…" I stammered in confusion when he cut me off again.

"Enough." He said. "Are we finished now?" Marik asked dismissively. This was the final straw for me and my hands formed into tight fists in anger.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I bursted out. His violet eyes shot wide open at my yelling. "Why are you acting like a total ass towards me!? I would understand if I knew what I did wrong!"

"Jesara, I -" Marik spoke up, but this time it was my turn to cut him off so impolitely.

"Whatever! This won't lead to anything. Thanks for helping me earlier. Good night." I spat almost shouting and stormed out of his quarters, the door slammed shut behind me. As I stood on the corridor in front of Marik's room I saw Odion and another servant carrying away Ilias' lifeless body. Odion't olive eyes stared at me. He didn't need to say a word to me to know what he thought. His gaze said it all.

I turned on heel and went off in the other direction.

**xx**

The chilly night air of Egypt filled my lungs as I stepped outside on the rooftop of our headquarter and took a deep, long breath. It was a wonderful, calm night and not a single cloud covered the deep blue sky and its thousands of shining stars. The moonlight was bright enough to paint a wonderful contrast onto the sandy dunes that laid in front of me like an ocean. This was just the right place for me to calm my nerves after what happened with Ilias and my argument with Marik.

With a sigh I sat down on the cold concrete floor and crossed my legs. I stared up into the sky and sat in silence, listening to the calmness of the night that seemed like a melancholic song to me. It was like balsam to my soul. _'I wished Marik wouldn't have changed so much. Where did his gentle heart go?' _I questioned myself mentally while my eyes followed the blinking light of an airplane crossing the night sky. Since his initiation as a tomb keeper so much bitterness overshadowed his once so innocent and kind soul. It hurt a little that he became somehow so distant to me although we literally lived next-door to each other. After all those years and all that we've been through his behaviour towards me was so confusing. On one day he calls me his wife and the next day he acted like I was nothing more than just one of his servants. I highly doubted the sincerity in what he had said to me in that elevator now. With a sigh I pushed the thought aside and just blamed his mood-changes on puberty. A single tear ran down my cheek and left a black trace of my smudged eyeliner on it. I didn't know why I cried or where that dull pain in my chest came from, but his behaviour hurt me more than I thought it would. I remembered how he once cared about me; now it felt like it all faded away with all the good in him.

**_x flashback x_**

_Slowly I opened my eyes and my vision was blurry. My body was trembling from the cold and still I felt like burning in flames at the same time. All I remembered was that I felt so sick lately, but now I felt a bit better. How long did I sleep? Somehow I lost every track of time._

_"__Ishizu! Odion! She's awake! Jesara just woke up!" A familiar voice shouted. It took me a second to realise it was Marik's young voice. "How are you?" _

_I moaned from the headache that still tortured me. "How long did I sleep? What is going on, Marik?" My blurry eyes looked up at him. As my vision got sharper I saw that there were tears gathering in the corners of his violet eyes. Then I saw how Ishizu and Odion stormed into my room._

_"__Oh Ra, the medicine worked." Ishizu said and exhaled in relief._

_"__You passed out because of your high fever. Marik and Ishizu sneaked out to the outside world to get you some modern medicine to treat you with. Otherwise you may haven't made it through the night." Odion explained and drew closer to the bed were I was laying. _

_"__B-but that's against the holy rules of the clan." I stuttered still weak from the sickness._

_"__I would never accept to loose you because of dumb rules, Jesara. But don't ever tell father that I've left the tomb." Marik said with a thankful smile, tears of joy ran down his tanned cheeks. "I was so afraid you could die."_

_He laid his hand on mine and I smiled at him. "Didn't I promise you to never leave your side? Come what may? You won't get rid of me so easily." I snickered slightly at him. I wished I was already strong enough to lift myself up to hug him, but my features still felt so weak. But then I noticed that something was missing. "M-Marik… where is that ring of yours?"_

_His smile faded into a more weary expression. He pursed his lips in shame. "We couldn't afford the medicine we needed and I decided to pay with the ring. I'm sorry, but I promise you to get it back soon."_

_"__Oh Marik…" I sighed and smiled at him; never did I expect someone doing something so kind and selfless for me._

_But where did that kindness go…?_

**_x end flashback x_**

"You will catch a cold up here." I cringed as a familiar voice behind me startled me out if my thoughts. I glanced back over my shoulder to be met by cold lavender irises and platinum blonde hair glowing in the blue darkness of the night.

"As if that would bother you at all." I said dryly almost whispering and glanced back up into the sky.

His calculated footsteps met my ears as he came closer and I heard him letting out a loud sigh. His presence made my flesh crawl. After our argument his company was the last thing I was wishing for. "This space is already occupied… if you don't mind."

Marik sat down right beside me and elegantly rested his elbows on his knees. I could feel how his icy glance rested on me, but I avoided his gaze. "Jesara, I'm sorry."

His apology surprised me and my amber-olive eyes looked at him beside my in puzzlement. "What did you say?" I asked in case my ears had just failed me.

"I said I'm sorry." He repeated again. There was a little hint of a smile drawn to his lips. But this time it wasn't that sly, arrogant smirk - this one was gentle and just like the one smile I knew from the times when we were younger.

"For what?" I wrinkled my brow in curiosity.

"Do you really need to ask? I shouldn't have treated you like I did lately." Marik said gently.

"And why did you do that anyway?" I nibbled on my bottom lip nervously as my pulse picked up pace. He knew that I was still angry about him and his behaviour.

Marik turned a little more to me so that he was directly facing me. My eyes stared into his, not sure about what to expect. But maybe I would get an answer to my question this time.

"You wanted to know why I call you_ my_ _wife_ while I broke with every single of our other ancient traditions." Marik said using air signs for better emphasis. "The answer I gave you was the truth, but with those words spoken I hated myself for it."

Marik's explanation left me staring at him with my mouth slightly agape. _'What is that supposed to mean?'_ I questioned myself half-panicking.

"Choosing a wife for the son to continue the holy blood line of our clan is also one of those traditions. I didn't lie that you are one of the best things that happened to me in the life I hated so much. But after that I realised that it was my fathers will to feel like that about you and… for Ra's sake…" His hands formed into fists in his lap. "I didn't want my father to have a win in just one single of his stupid plans for me. I remembered when I vowed it to myself that he won't ever have his will… even after his death."

"Marik, what do you want to say with that?" I asked under my breath. His explanation confused me in every single way possible. I swallowed hard.

"What I want to say is that I didn't want it to be true that my father gets his will. That's why I tried to steer clear of you and ignored you since that confession of mine. You didn't do anything wrong. It was just me trying to run away from my own feelings for you because of him." Marik explained and stared into my eyes with such an intensity that goosebumps flooded every inch of my body. "I realised that I lost control about it and you know very well that losing control isn't my style in any way. I hope you understand what I try to say."

His words left me speechless and still I wasn't able to get the meaning of them. Feelings? For me? Now Odion's words from earlier made sense to me - oh how right he was. Why didn't I see that earlier? "Oh…" That was all I could add to it. I senses my cheeks bleeding into a deep shade of red and my heart pounding wildly against my chest. I knew how much Marik hated his father and it was his will that we got married as children. What he said made total sense. And I had no idea what to say now.

After a few seconds of silence Marik stood up and stretched his hand out to me to help me up. Without hesitating I accepted his hand and I let him help me up to my feet. "It's late. You should go and get some sleep now before you really do catch a cold outside here." Marik said softly as he stared down at me with that warming smile that was so rare to be seen nowadays.

I nodded slightly, but I couldn't stop my eyes from travelling from his lavender eyes down to his lips and back again and again. I swallowed. All I could hear was the wind breezing over the desert dunes, our breaths and my heart pounding wildly. Suddenly I felt that irresistible urge to do something I never did before, but my courage failed me bitterly. We never stared into each others eyes with such an intensity - it was like the world around us didn't exist.

"I should have done that earlier in that Ra damned elevator." Marik said under his breath and I didn't know what he meant by that in the first place… until he cupped my cheeks with his soft hands and closed every distance between us when he gently laid his lips on mine. I hesitated to move my lips against his, nor my body in any way - I had no idea how this was working. So I let him and the soft touch of his mouth on mine guide the way and closed my eyes. His thumbs stroked gentle across my cheeks as he pulled me closer to him. It took me a literal eternity to realise what was happening here between us - it felt so unreal, but so overwhelming good to share that first kiss with him.

Our kiss deepened and I never wanted it to end. His hands then travelled down the frames of my body until they rested on my waist. I laid my right hand on his chest to feel his heart beating wildly against his ribcage - just like mine. My other hand travelled up to his neck as I rose to my tiptoes. I enjoyed every split second of it.

As our lips separated our noses touched and his forehead rested on mine. My breath was heavy from that exciting encounter of our mouths and mine still craved for more. Both of us didn't dare to say a word for a second. This was so overwhelming new to both of us. A little smile played on my lips as I carefully licked them to absorb even the tiniest trace of his taste left on them.

"What is happening here right now, Marik?" I murmured under breath with my eyes still closed. I felt so save in his embrace.

"Shh." His index finger met my lips just like a feather. "We don't need words for it." And again he pulled me into another kiss while the moon seemed to shine just for us.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the lots of fluff here and I hope I didn't mess up with writing Marik here. But this is the way I imagine him to give in to what he feels, especially to what his father had planned for him.**

**And now: Review!**


	9. Head Over Heels

**AN: Jeeeeez! Another update. I almost forgot how much I liked writing this story and this style. Yeah, writers block got the best of me but now I got so much inspiration for this story that it was quite easy to write.**

**I really HOPE that you liked it so far and I HOPE that it won't bother you that their relationship will get a bit "dominant & submissive" after this chapter xD I don't want to spoil you, really - but I also want to warn you here that suggestive dialogues or lemons ARE a possibility in this story. (Not in this chapter though.) But I would love to try a little bit of erotic poetry in here :P**

**Enjoy the new chapter and pls: Review when finished. Feedback is a wonderful thing for a writer to know if you liked the stuff.**

**CHAPTER VIII  
****Head Over Heels**

* * *

I slowly awoke from a dreamless, but so restful sleep. A wonderful warmth took my body into a cozy embrace. It took me a few moments to realise that my cheeks rested and cuddled against his well-toned chest while his arms were softly wrapped around me. As I opened my sleepy eyes I looked up. Marik was still sleeping and I started to smile. He looked so peacefully and graceful. Even now I couldn't believe what happened between us yesterday and that I have slept next to him - in his arms.

Memories of the last night flooded my mind as I cuddled myself into his arms and against his chest again. We kissed each other for probably the whole night until we fell asleep, cuddled next to each other underneath those bedsheets made from Egyptian silk.

Eventually he opened his eyes, staring at me with those two pools of a lavender oceans that I lost myself in. A little smile rose on his lips and it made my flesh crawl in gratitude. His fingertips brushed softly over the frames of my body, which still wore my outfit from the last day and I smiled back at him.

"Good morning." I whispered shyly.

"Good morning." Marik replied under his breath and tied me closer to his chest until our noses touched. "I hope you had a wonderful night. Just like me."

"I did." By now I wasn't able to hold back my wide grin of happiness. As our lips touched again I realised that I finally fell for him head over heels.

**xx**

The hot water ran down my naked spine as I took a shower to freshen myself for the upcoming day, although I hated it to wash off his compelling scent that I used to soak in like the air I needed to breath last night. I hoped to get more of that addictive odour of his soon.

After dressing myself in my usual deep purple attire and putting on some jewellery I stepped out of my room to get some breakfast. I really needed that now after what happened last night and never did I think that kisses would cause such a hunger that I almost starved to death.

"Good morning, Odion." I greeted and tried to cover that lovesick grin of mine and to act like it was just another, normal day in an illegal organisation that craved to rule the world. He stood by the stove and prepared some pancakes as his gaze met mine.

"Mistress Jesara, good morning. You had a good night? I hope that Ilias didn't hurt you yesterday evening." Odion said and gave me one of his wise smiles. I bit my lip nervously. Little did he know - I was certain that Marik would never tell him _those_ breaking news and I was quite sure he wouldn't want him to know. At least for now.

"I'm fine. Thank you. And it's just _Jesara._ Nothing more." I said and sat down on the luxurious dining table for four, which was made from blinding white marble stone, decorated with golden veins. I was glad that Marik made sure to invest in a private dining room for the three of us. His other servants who used to live here in the headquarter had to use the _normal_ dining and cooking h_a_ll. So I never had to spend more time with them than necessary and even Odion was glad about it. Besides that I had to admit that most of them were quite weird. Thankfully they had so much respect towards Marik and the Ishtar family that weird situations or unprofessional conversations were rare. At least I thought so until that encounter with Ilias. If Marik and Odion had something in common it was the fact that both needed their "Me-Time" in the morning.

"Pancakes? You look like you're starving." Odion asked and just a second later he put a plate with three delicious smelling pancakes on the dining table in front of me. "Coffee or tea?"

"Absolutely. I guess I'll go for coffee today. Thank you." I said gently and started to munch away my well-deserved breakfast. Odion then put his own plate of breakfast on the table, such as a cup of steaming coffee for me and for him. Then he sat down beside me.

"It was a quite wonderful night to watch the stars yesterday - I guess?" Odion asked and took a bite. Then his olive eyes stared at me, awaiting my answer. With that the pancakes almost stuck in my throat. How did he know that? I felt how my cheeks started to burn in embarrassment.

"Uhm. Y-Yeah. Very clear." I stuttered and took a sip of my coffee to flush down the pancakes.

"So I guess you've been able to work things out with Master Marik?" Another details that I thought he didn't know and my unease was now probably more than evident in my face.

"How do you…know that?" I questioned, indirectly answering his question.

"I wanted to check on you after brining Ilias' body away and you weren't there. And when I wanted to ask Master Marik for further instructions I noticed that he also wasn't in his quarters. I just put the pieces together. But it was just an idea that you had the time to talk about your little problem." He explained casually.

"Oh." I said. "Yes, we talked and everything is fine again." I munched on the latest bite of my pancakes quite nervously. _'THIS is probably the understatement of the year.'_ I thought to myself and tried my best to hold back a grin when I remembered last night and _how_ my conversation with Marik ended up.

"Fine." That was all Odion added and shot me a simple smile. It was one of his signature well-knowing smiles. Did he knew more than I thought he did!? Whatever, I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for forever anyway. And who knew if Marik told Odion something via his mind link - although I highly doubted that. Marik was a person who kept his private life _very_ private towards his servants. He hated it to show any kind of emotions or kindness in any way - for him it was a sign of weakness and literally a leak in the wall be has built around himself over the years. My heart look a joyful leap when I realised that Marik had let me take a step behind that wall. I almost thought he also locked me out.

"Morning." Marik's voice interrupted my thoughts as he stepped into the kitchen. Odion immediately shot up from where he sat - just like the king of china had just entered the building.

"Master Marik, good morning," He greeted and added a little bow of respect to it. "Your coffee is already on the way."

I arched a brow at the sandy blonde who I totally lost my heart to last night. But now; just about an hour after I left his quarters to take a shower in mine, he was back in his typical pissed off signature mood. Marik took a seat across of me and said nothing as Odion put a full mug of black coffee on the table in front of him.

"Did the scanning and entering of the new cards in our system work out yesterday?" Marik asked without looking at Odion, who sat back down at the table again.

"Yes, Master Marik. They are already online for sale." He replied with a nod.

"Fine." Marik murmured and took a sip of his coffee. "The cards those idiots brought from their trip should better sell by a good price, otherwise there will be consequences."

Wether Odion nor me dared to say something at his sharp words, so silence was our only company. Our eyes met in a cursory glance - icy and cold. "Odion, make all the preparations for an organisation meeting in one hour." Marik commanded cooly.

"I will, Master Marik. It's a pleasure to serve you." Odion replied with a bow and left our private dining room, but before the door shut behind him he shot me a glance I couldn't interpret. And so he left us to ourselves. I pursed my lips because I didn't know how to handle his actual mood.

When our eyes locked again I saw a mischievous smile rising on his lips, adorning his masculine jawline just as perfectly as the golden traditional jewellery. The golden headpiece with the eye of Anubis on it made him look like an old Egyptian prince. "Good morning." The coldness in his tone had faded away, the gentleness he showed me last night came back to the surface.

"Hi." I muttered with a shy smile. My palms began to sweat in comfortable nervousness. "Is everything alright?"

Marik leant forward and rested his elbows on the marble table, his face reflected in its smooth surface. "Why certainly." He said with a playful smirk. I felt my cheeks blushing and heating up. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you acted so harshly towards Odion?" I asked back and slid deeper in my chair. "I-I expected you to be… happier after… last night?"

He let out a sigh through his smirking lips as he stood up and rounded the table to where I sat. Goosebumps shot a shiver down my spine as I felt his fingertips traced from my ear down my neck and along my shoulders. He bowed down behind me until I felt the warmth of his breath stroking my right ear. It was almost hypnotising - overwhelming just like it was last night. My heart started to race, but I didn't dare to look back at him.

"Sometimes things are different than they may appear from the outside. I prefer to keep this new development between us a secret for a while." He whispered into my ear with that sly and playful undertone.

Another shiver raced down my features. "So you mean you don't want to show even a tiny bit of your _so called weakness_ towards your servants?" I asked under my breath, enjoying his touch on my shoulder and his breath in my neck.

"Smart girl." Marik whispered again, this time his nose tip tickled my ear for a second before he stood up straight again. "Stand up." He commanded, but this time his dominant tone seemed to adorable to me. For the first time in my life I liked it. I did how he said and stood up, then turned around to face him.

Then he closed every distance between us and placed his right hand on my back to pull me closer to him until our chests touched. I swallowed when his mouth came close to my right ear again, letting our cheeks touch. "They need a leader to work properly - not a lovesick teenage boy. What we both do behind closed doors is none of their business. Is that understood?" That line sounded so pleasureful in its undertones although it always scared his servants to the bone.

"Understood." I whispered and pressed my cheek against his. "But what about Odion?"

"He will find out sooner or later. But it won't bother me at all since he's our families most loyal subject. Lets keep this just between you and me for at least a little while." He replied and looked me in the eyes. Is piano thin fingers brushed a few ebony black hair strands out of my face and I felt my heart melting like butter from the softness of his touch. I nodded submissively.

He elegantly lifted my chin with his index finger a little more before he placed his lips on mine again… and my senses went wild in sensation.

Away from everyones eyes.

**xx**

I stood right beside Odion in the first row as Marik's slow, calculated footsteps echoed through the silence and all other of his footmen froze. We all bowed in respect when he sat down in his golden, Egyptian throne in the rear end of the meeting hall. About eighty of Marik's Rare Hunters attended the meeting, but none of us knew what the youthful leader's agenda was about today.

"Yesterday night one of my servants earned a one-way ticket to the shadow realm, because of his disrespectful behaviour towards my family. I guess it's time to remind all of you that naughty behaviour won't be tolerated at any time." Marik spoke up. The anger of last night's incidence was still evident in his gaze as his lavender stare travelled over the audience. Wild whispers started to flood the room and my cheeks blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Silence!" Marik spat and shot up from his throne, the millennium rod held in a tight grip. There he was again; the icy, dominat, uncontrollable hurricane named Marik. By now the others obviously recognised which of their mates was missing.

"Ilias dared to lay his hands on a girl against her will and harassed her. I want to make myself clear that, wether we're an underground organisation and break international laws everyday or not, any kind of sexual harassment or abuse will have consequences and instant execution. Especially if one of you dares to touch my wife like that fool Ilias did. Is that understood!?" His blood was boiling again. I didn't know _how_ much this incidence drove him to the edge of fury. With those words spoken all eyes were on me and I blushed even more from that unwanted attention. This situation filled my body with unease and my tortured eyes met Marik's angry lavender pools.

Suddenly one of Marik's servants in the line across of me fell to his knees, begging for the allowance to speak. His body trembled; I knew he was frightened to the bone but still curious about what he had to say.

"Speak." Marik commanded and glared down to his footman. I didn't remember his name, but his face was familiar to me. He had about the same height as Marik, ash brown hair and green eyes. I guessed he was in his late twenties.

"Master Marik. I don't want to be disrespectful towards you or your family. But as you know there are no other females in our great organisation. Maybe Ilias' wouldn't have done such awful things if we had some kind of… amusement every once in a while?" He asked after collecting all his courage. With that the hall fell uncomfortably silent.

My eyes never left Marik; his body tensed and his eyes narrowed dangerously at his servant who still kneeled in front of him. I knew that he should better had kept his mouth shut. Marik stepped down the steps of his throne and came to a halt just inches away from the man. A little golden glimpse illuminated the hall. "Stand up." Marik commanded sharply. And his servant obeyed within a split second - against his will. His pain-stricken face was the evidence for me that Marik controlled him with the power of the millennium rod to set a warning example.

"So you dare to say that it was my fault that Ilias was too weak to withstand his disgusting instincts!?" He scolded with fury in his lavender eyes as they stared his servant to death. I cringed. "Seems like you'd like to bear Ilias company in the eternity of the shadow realm!?"

Marik packed him by the collar of his deep purple cloak, pulled him a bit closer and stared daggers at him.

"No, Master M-Marik. I-I just…" His servant stuttered, realising his statement was a fateful mistake.

"Shut up, you useless fool!" Marik hissed and shoved him away in a rough, sudden movement. His anxious servant tumbled down to the ground, trembling in fear. "But that's a perfect transition to the second and final topic of todays meeting. Today I wanted to fight a little test duel with the deck I created and give The Winged Dragon of Ra a burst. Congratulations, Carter, you are the perfect volunteer to experience the almighty power of an Egyptian god card."

Carter's eyes shot wide open in fear. "P-Please, Master. I-I didn't mean-"

"THAT WAS NOT AN OPTION, YOU FOOL! Don't you dare to disobey my orders or I will make it ten times worse for you!" Marik cut him off. His harsh, loud and angry voice echoed through the hall like it was raining daggers. Yes, he was a man with two faces that were so extremely different like lights and shadows. At this outburst Carter said nothing more. "You will be my human guinea pig to test the powers of Ra in a duel. That's my last word!"

I took a deep breath and looked up at Odion beside me. I could tell from his face that he knew that this duel won't have a happy ending for Carter. The Winged Dragon Of Ra was a card that should never be underestimated. Even Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters feared the power of the god cards. Even he wasn't able to control them. How should someone like Carter hold against it? But the only thing I worried about was Marik. What if also someone like Marik wasn't able to control that ancient powers?

* * *

**AN: Yes! The next chapter will contain a duel and the first appearance of the Winged Dragon of Ra! Hope you liked the interactions of Marik with my OC so far :P I want to keep them up in the same spicy way.**

**Time for a Review!**


	10. Fire Down Below

**AN: Hurray! Finally I'm back with another update and a brand new chapter of A Distant Embrace. God, it literally took me ages to finish it. There was so much to do at work, I was too exhausted to even think of writing.**

**But it's done now and I guess it turned out quite well! :D**

**Enjoy & make sure to review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER IX  
****Fire Down Below**

Marik had ordered his servants to make all necessary preparations for the upcoming test duel with Carter, who was quite unlucky to be chosen for a fight against an Egyptian god card which power was still unknown. Nobody knew if a defeat would mean more than just loosing a card game. I was certain that Marik would duel without mercy and won't leave him any chance to win, not caring about the consequences for his opponent. All that mattered for him was studying and testing all the powers of The Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Marik?" I questioned him, keeping my voice low. We stood alone on the corridor while all the other members of the organisation were probably already waiting for him in the salon. The lightning was dim and painted an artistic edge light to his face, enhancing his masculine jawline and triangular earrings. His expression was stern as his lavender pools met mine.

"If I want to fulfil my destiny I will have to use Ra sooner or later. And Carter has just qualified as the perfect first victim to test it on since he dared to call my leadership skills into question." He said and leant his shoulder against the wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest, eyeballing me carefully.

"Aren't you afraid something could go wrong? I mean, what if he gets hurt or killed? You don't know what powers this card could set free if you summon it. Even Pegasus wasn't able to control them and was scared about their might." I urged, concerned about the damage that could be caused.

"No." Marik sighed arrogantly. "Not at all."

"Of course not." I said and swung my hands up in the air for emphasis. "If you don't stop sending your footmen to the shadows or risk their lives in a duel like that for the tiniest mistakes you'll suffer from a lack of personnel sooner or later. Don't you think?"

He shook his head slowly and his golden earrings jiggled elegantly with the motion. "That doesn't matter at all. The organisation will always have enough _footmen_ thanks to the millennium rod."

"Fine." I exhaled slightly annoyed by his lack of insight. "Then… Aren't you afraid _you_ could get hurt like all of Pegasus' employees who had worked on the creation of the egyptian god cards?"

"I'm absolutely certain that my heritage will give me the power to control and play Ra safely." Marik reassured me and narrowed his eyes a bit. I knew he was dead serious.

"Alright… I hope you know what you're doing." I sighed.

A chuckle left his throat and then his lips formed into a little smirk. "You are anxious about me, right?"

I was silent for a short moment and bit my bottom lip. "Well… yes. Don't tell me you're surprised that I _do_ care about you."

Marik then stepped closer to me until our noses almost touched. "Not surprised. But cute." He whispered as his smirk turned into a gentle smile. His thumb stroked softly over my left cheek when our eyes locked with thrilling intensity. "Don't worry, everything will go well. I've studied Ra well and know how to use it right."

I only nodded. His touch was too hypnotising for me to say anything. Although he reassured me that everything will be fine there was still a part of me that was scared he could get hurt. What if the god cards only obey the pharaoh his… our family was waiting for for so long. My thoughts were cut off my his lips meeting mine for a brief moment.

"Let's go." Marik then said under his breath and walked away into the direction of the salon, where the duel was about to take place. After a moment I sighed then I started to follow him.

I entered the salon right behind Marik, another big room in our headquarter which was used for duelling and training by our organisation. It also had that luxurious marble floor and a panorama-balcony on the second floor where our organisation members used to watch the ongoing duels from. In the middle of the salon stood a massive, marble and gold coloured duelling table with an engraved duel monsters gaming field - it had monster and spell/trap card zones, such as a sport for the deck and graveyard on both sides.

As Marik walked in the crowd separated just like the red sea when Moses freed his people and helped them to escape from Egypt. His servants all looked frightened and scared as they watched their sandy blonde leader walking past them. I always wondered how his footmen felt when they took commands from Marik - he could easily be their son for sure.

"Where is Carter?" Marik's stern voice cut the silence in the salon as the echoes of his footsteps fell silent. His lavender gaze travelled over the threatened faces of his servants. Then the crowd separated again and Carter stepped forward. I could tell from his almost pale face that he was scared, not sure if this might be the last hour of his life. His knees were trembling and his body language told me nothing but deadly terror.

"Master Marik." He said with a shaking voice and bowed in respect. "Please, rethink this duel, my Master. I can't tell you how sorry I am for my disrespectful behaviour earlier."

"Guard your tongue and prepare yourself for the duel." Marik hissed back and placed his deck on his side of the marble duelling table. Carter bit his lips fearfully, finally excepting that there might be no other way out. Then he shuffled his deck and also placed his cards in the deck area.

I positioned myself beside Odion in the first row and all others of Marik's servants took a step back to put a little more distance than usual between them and me. It seemed like Ilias' punishment for harassing me already showed results. "I hope Marik knows what he's doing." I said under my breath to Odion and glanced up into his olive coloured eyes.

"Master Marik always knows best." He said and I rolled my eyes mentally. Odion won't ever doubt Marik's decisions or opinions in any way. Sometimes I thought his endless loyalty towards him burned his common sense. Wasn't he afraid that things could also go wrong for Marik?

I sighed and said nothing more as my gaze drifted back to Marik and Carter. He didn't have the slightest chance to win this - Marik always turned things to his advantages and wasn't afraid to play dirty to get his will.

"Since I'll win this little test duel anyways I'm granting the first turn to you, Carter." Marik chuckled in utter confidence of his victory. Carter nodded and drew his first cards. His hands shivered like aspen leaf and I somehow felt sorry for him.

After checking his cards cautiously he made his first turn. "I summon Infernity Necromancer (0 / 2000) in defence mode and place one card face down on the field. Your turn, my master."

Marik smirked as Carter ended his turn. "So you're playing on defence. But that won't help you at all. I summon my Revival Jam in defence mode (1500/500) and also place a face-down card. And then I'm playing my Jam Breeding Machine, which will produce one slime token every turn. With that I end my turn." He explained after his fingers elegantly placed the cards on the field.

Revival Jam was one of Marik's favourite monsters since it couldn't be destroyed by another monster. It was part of his signature strategy and he usually used it to prevent his life points from damage. His face-down card was without a doubt Jam Defender, which forced his opponent's monsters to attack Revival Jam instead of Marik's other monsters.

Carter drew his next card and summoned Armored Bee (1600/1200) in attack mode, which had the special effect to reduce the attack points of one of Marik's monster down to a half. But it didn't matter anyway since Revival Jam was in defence mode. "I end my turn."

"That's all? I expected a little more duelling quality of yours." Marik taunted and drew a card. "My Jam Breeding Machine is now producing the first lime token (500/500). Besides that I summon Chiron The Mage (1800/1000) in attack mode and activate his special ability by sending one of my cards to the graveyard and destroy your face-down card. Byebye." He chuckled arrogantly.

Carter clenched his teeth and growled slightly, then he removed his face-down card from the field.

"Chiron now attacks your Armored Bee." Marik announced and watched Carter moving his monster to the graveyard. His life points dropped from 2000 to 1800. "Your turn again. Maybe you should start to make this duel a little more entertaining, Carter. I'm getting bored."

He remained silent and drew a card. "Now I summon my Hieracosphinx (2400/1200) by sacrificing my Infernity Necromancer and attack your slime token!" Carter announced confidently and pointed his finger towards Marik's monster zone.

I swallowed hard. _'If this attack goes well it will cost Marik almost all of his life points.' _I thought to myself and bit my bottom lip, hoping Marik had just the right card in stow to block this attack.

"Nice try, Carter. I activate my face-down card Jam Defender and thanks to this trap card my Revival Jam will block your attack and then reform again." Marik chuckled and gave Carter a triumphant grin.

"I knew you would use this same old strategy against me, Master Marik." Carter murmured and narrowed his eyes in resentment.

"If you expected it why didn't you prepare your deck to beat this _same old strategy_ of mine, Carter?" Marik taunted using air signs for more emphasis. "In case you didn't know but I expect brilliant duelling skills from servants. By now I'm highly doubting that you even know how this game works."

_'__Touché.'_ I thought to myself. Carter's face became more pale then before and beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. Without saying anything in return Carter ended his turn.

"You are playing like a little kid, Carter." I frowned at Marik's mean comment, but this was how he always daunted his servants. And it worked - always. Marik had this special charisma that let him appear untouchable and dangerous - even without his millennium rod. Oh where did that innocent and gentle side of him go? But I was thankful that he showed a little bit of what was left to me. "Jam Breeding Machine is giving brith to my second slime token what means that I'm in control of three monsters by now. Do you know how many monsters one has to sacrifice to summon an egyptian god card?"

Marik's lavender eyes were focused on one card in his hand as his index finger playfully stroked over the edges of it. His lips formed into a grin.

Carter swallowed and cleared his throat and fear made his face go pale. "Three?" I asked with a weak voice. His green eyes widened in terror of what might come next.

My pulse started to race. _'So that's the moment… Oh Ra, please have mercy…'_ I said a silent prayer and focused on Marik.

"Exactly." He said. "I sacrifice my Revival Jam and my two slime tokens to summon the almighty Winged Dragon Of Ra." Without even hesitating or fearing the god card's power Marik removed the monsters from the field and placed Ra into his monster zone. Suddenly the aura in the salon changed and a breeze tickled my face. Goosebumps rose on my skin underneath the purple cloak as the air began to feel somehow electrified. This was different from everything I've witnessed before. Something powerful and dangerous was going on and I hold tight to Odion's arm beside me. The crowd started to whisper behind us - they also sensed that something was wrong.

Marik's sandy blonde hair and earrings started wave elegantly in the breeze that started to intensify to a wind. I couldn't explain it to myself where the wind came from, there was no plausible explanation for it since the salon didn't have windows. It had something to do with the Winged Dragon Of Ra - that was for sure.

Carter didn't move. He only started at his Master with pain-filled, widened eyes as he realised that the moment he had feared the most was finally real.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra gets his attack points from the monsters I scarified to summon it. That means that it had now total attack points of 2500." Marik explained sneering.

"B-But that doesn't s-sound a lot f-for an Egyptian god card, Master." Carter stammered and was struggling to not drop the cards he held in his trembling hands.

"That's true. But Ra has a special ability that allows me to transfer my life points to his attack points to strengthen him. And that's exactly what I'm doing now, dear Carter. With exception of one single life point I give the god enough power to destroy you and wipe away the rest of your life points."

My eyes shot wide open at Marik's words. I never heard of such a powerful effect. _'That gives Ra a total attack strength of 4499!'_

"M-Master M-Marik, please. I-I…" Carter was lost for words as the wind intensified once more and it was hard for him to keep his eyes open.

"Shut up! You fool! Now I will show you the endless power of an egyptian god card! Ra will now attack your Hieracosphinx and wipe away all of your life points! You loose!" Marik declared loudly in a dangerous tone that shot a shiver of fear down my spine.

Suddenly his Hieracosphinx card caught fire out of the blue. But it didn't just burn like it would do normally. It was a literal inferno that started to burn on the marble table. The flames bursted into Carter's face and set his deep purple cloak on fire.

Marik's lavender eyes shot wide open - he didn't expect THIS to happen. Carter screamed in pain and tried to wave away the flames in panic, but to no avail. My palm met my mouth in horror as I watched how Carter's hair started to burn. I won't ever forget his grief-stricken screams of his agony.

"What are you fools waiting for!?" Marik hissed to his other servants, who watched the horrible scene panicking. "Get a fire extinguisher before the floor tiles get ruined!"

That was the Marik I knew for the last couple of years since his initiation. Cold and without empathy towards his loyal servants.

One of the Rare Hunters ran to find the next fire extinguisher while Carter still tried to win the fight for his life. It was horrible to witness how the flesh in his face turned red and black from the heat. I felt so sorry for him. The fire extinguisher just came right on time and Carter tumbled to the floor after the fire was slacked. The rest of his purple cloak was still reeking and one half of his face was completely and severe burned. Those scars would last for the rest of his life. A few Rare Hunters rushed to his side to help him before Carter lost consciousness.

I could tell from Marik's face that he was shocked too from the outcome of the duel. But he tried to cover it with his perfect skills of manipulation. He held the millennium rod tightly in his hand as he stepped closer to Carter.

"M-Master M-Marik… W-Will you…?" One of the Rare Hunters spoke up with a shaking voice and looked up to his youthful leader.

His expression remained cold as ice, although his hands were slightly trembling too. "…Send him to the shadow realm?" He finished the question. "No. I guess that disgusting rest of his face is punishment enough for questioning me. Take him to our medical room and try to fix what can be fixed. I don't care." With those heartless words Marik left the salon without looking at me or Odion.

I watched three of Marik's Rare Hunters and Odion carrying Carter out of the salon. The shock was profound and it was hard for me to move. I felt like my limbs were made from stone. Everything felt so heavy. Never did I expect that The Winged Dragon Of Ra could cause such a damage. It almost killed Carter and who knows what would have happened if Marik hadn't that ancient heritage? But at least I was glad that he didn't get harmed at all.

But now I knew why Pegasus never wanted the god cards to see the light of the day and get open to the public. They were dangerous and unpredictable.

And there were still two more of them out there.

* * *

**AN: If you're also reading the sequel "Shady Origins" you now know where Carter got his face burned and why he wants to take revenge on his former leader after Battle City. :-)**

**I hope you liked it. I didn't want to make that duel a never ending story, so sorry if it wasn't super exciting and fancy!**

**And now: Review!**


	11. The Conference - Part I

**AN: Yay, it was about time for an update, but I was focused on my other progressing story Shady Origins, because I had a quite good flow. So if you like check it out, you can find it on my Story List.**

**In the last chapter there was the first test duel of Marik and the Winged Dragon of Ra and Carter got his ass kicked. However, enjoy the new chapter and I'd appreciate it if you take a little moment and leave a review :-)**

**Kisses & now, happy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER X  
****The Conference - Part I**

My hand was trembling when I was about to knock on Marik's room's door, but I hesitated. I took a deep breath - I had no idea what kind of mood he was in after that escapade of a duel with Carter. Of course he did win the duel, but I guessed that he didn't expect the Winged Dragon of Ra to cause such a huge damage. Besides that I didn't know what to think of that unlucky outcome of the game and Marik's missing empathy for Carter. I was pissed for sure and anxious at the same time because I didn't know where Marik's plans in finding the god cards would lead us. What if this duel was just the beginning of more trouble?

_Knock Knock._

A little moment of silence went by before I got an answer. "Come in." I heard him murmur in the room, slight annoyance playing in the undertone of his voice. I opened the door and stepped in, clicking the door shut behind me again silently.

"Hey." I said, biting my bottom lip nervously. Marik sat by his desk and stared down at the Winged Dragon of Ra. He propped up his head up with his right arm on the desk, his thinking face put on. His sandy blonde bangs hung into his face like a golden veil as he gazed down. Beside him stood a mug with steaming liquid in it; I was pretty sure it was his favourite black tea. He didn't really made a move when I entered the room, he just looked at me for a second from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey." He then greeted quite emotionless, just lifting his left hand slightly as a gesture. I got used to it that he didn't show any emotions or empathy when things didn't go according to his plans. Failing wasn't his style and accepting setbacks wasn't part of his character either. Although I actually wasn't sure if he took the incidence with Carter as a setback or just as a collateral damage. Marik became heartless over the last couple of years since his initiation wiped away almost every joy from his soul.

I drew closer to him on cautious heels and nibbled on my bottom lip. "Are you alright?" I asked softly.

With a sudden movement he slapped the mug off of his desk with the back of his hand. I cringed, my eyes widened in scare when the mug shattered into pieces and the hot liquid left a mess on the marble floor. I took a step back just in case that this would get ugly.

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT!?" Marik spat in a loud voice and turned around on his chair to face me with his burning lavender eyes.

"S-sorry, I just…" I stuttered and my hands formed into fists beside my hips, my shoulders tensed up defensively. A growl left his throat. He was pissed to the maximum. "No…" I answered then.

"Exactly. So why do you ask then?" Marik snarled, pronouncing every word with sharpness. "The Winged Dragon of Ra's power got out of my control. I didn't expect it's attack to have such a massive impact and it's pissing me off that I, as the heir of the ancient egyptian secrets, wasn't able to control Ra as I should be." He explained angrily and looked back to the god card resting on his desk.

With those words spoken I felt the anger rising up in my throat. Over the years since that fateful day of his initiation I knew he changed a lot and his good side was barely to be seen these days. But in this moment I became furious because of my lack of understanding for his reaction. Carter became hurt and right now he possibly suffered an unbearable pain while his severe burns got treated. And Marik didn't even bat an eye how he was right now. All that mattered to him was that things didn't turn out like he expected it. It was that usual 'out of _his_ control' issue. I didn't care about what Carter had said earlier. It didn't matter at all if he had treated me in-respectful or talked back at Marik. No one deserved to get hurt like that.

My palms formed into fists and they started to tremble a bit before I spoke up in a louder tone. "What in Ra's sake is wrong with you!? You almost killed him with that stupid card and all you care about is that it didn't work out the way you've planned!? When did you get so careless, Marik!? Do you even care about anyone else than yourself!?"

His gaze snapped back at me after my outburst and he looked up at me with his eyes widened in surprise. I never contradicted him before like that. Long time ago I promised him to support him wherever his heart may lead him, but at this time I didn't know _where_ we were going to end up.

We stared at each other with intensity without saying a word. I bit my bottom lip nervously. I knew that I was walking on thin ice… very thin ice, but I couldn't hold it back. And still I didn't know if I should regret what I just said.

Before Marik was able to say or yell anything at me I turned on heel and left, then I shut his room's door with a loud bang and stormed into my room right beside his. I slumped onto my queen size bed and literally stared the ceiling to death. How could he be so reckless? In this moment I wasn't sure if I really knew him at all.

The following days were… let's call it complicated. I just left my quarters if it was required and I asked Odion to bring my meals to my room. Thankfully he understood why I tried to steer clear of Marik for a while because of what I dared to say. In the evenings we mostly enjoyed our dinner with each other in my room and talked a lot. I felt lonely and somehow I ended up with telling Odion about what happened between Marik and me on the rooftop a few days ago. But all he said was that he knew it would happen anyways; for him it was simply a matter of time.

Every once in a while I checked for Carter and how he was doing after the accident with the Winged Dragon Of Ra during their duel. His injuries would heal eventually, but one half of his face would be scarred and blemished for the rest of his life. Also one his of eyes will be blind forever. I felt so sorry for him. He lost so much for literally nothing but a _game._

I really didn't want to run into Marik more than needed and have another argument with him. All we shared were a few awkward looks. During organisation meetings we didn't talk at all. And so we went from hugs, kisses and sharing a bed for a night back to ignoring each other.

In the nights I often sat on my bed for what felt like an eternity with my back leant to the wall that separated my room from Marik's. I knew that his bed stood on the exact opposite direction of the wall. I didn't know why I sat there in silence for hours, maybe I was hoping to hear anything from the other side. I missed him and I craved for him… and I asked myself what he might be doing on the other side. Was he also thinking of me or was his plan everything that was on his mind?

Was he mad at me? Maybe.

I wondered how long it would take us to get back to normal as my fingertips stroked over the cold stone wall that was between us.

**xx**

About two weeks or so had passed by. I got used to it, but that night we shared didn't get out of my head. It was about noon and I laid on my bed with a book in my hands. It was a novel about a girl who fell in love with a vampire. However, it wasn't at all the best book I've ever read, but there was nothing more exciting to do for me.

A gentle knock on my door jolted me out if my concentration. "Yes. Come in." I said a little louder and put the book away. Odion entered my quarters with a soft smile on his face. I expected he was brining lunch for both of us, but instead of that he held a huge cloths bag in his hands. I arched a curious brow at him when he hung it onto my closet.

"What's that?" I asked in confusion.

Odion let out a little sigh before turning back to me. "Master Marik told me to give it to you. He also wanted me to tell you that he expects you to wear this in the evening."

I frowned in disbelief. "Uhm… okay? And?"

"Master Marik wants you to be ready at 6pm." Odion answered wryly.

"Oh…" I sighed as I realised that I had to face Marik today… whatever was in that cloths bag made my flesh crawl. "Anything else?"

Odion shook his head slowly. "He just told me that all you need is in there and that lunch is going to be skipped today. If you need anything let me know. I'm in the card archive and get the latest purchases ready for shipping before I get myself ready later."

Something was going on and I just had no idea what exactly…yet. After Odion shut the door behind him I stood up from my bed and investigated the cloths bag with my arms crossed in front if my chest. _'What in Ra's sake is he planning there…?'_ I thought to myself and then decided to open it.

Slowly I opened the zip of the bag and when I saw what was in there I was lost for words. It was an evening gown made from pitch black tulle and satin. It had a deep v-neck and was decorated with fine golden lines from the waist downwards. It looked like a golden, sparkling waterfall in the darkest night. My fingers ran over the material as I admired every detail of it. I then found the tag and my eyes almost fell out of my head as I read 'Roberto Cavalli' on it. This wonderful piece must have cost a fortune. But where the hell were we going in the evening where Marik wants me to wear a gown like that? The royal wedding?

Suddenly a grey envelope that was attached to the tag caught my eye. I arched a brow and opened it with caution. There was nothing than a card with a few lines written on in it. I would recognise this handwriting in a hundred years. It wasn't typical for a boy of his age. His handwriting was elegant and had almost a royal character.

_Dear Jesara,_

_I hope the dress is to your liking. Prepare yourself for a luxurious gala dinner. I will pick you up at 6pm. I'm looking forward to spend a unforgettable evening with you._

_M._

A gala dinner? Today? A smile rose on my lips as I read the lines on the card. It was his was to say 'sorry'. Marik had never been good at apologising for anything. I still couldn't believe how breathtaking that dress was. But I had the awkward suspicion that this gala dinner wasn't just for fun.

**xx**

I was ready by half past 5pm. My dark ebony hair was styled into a messy up-do with a few loose hair strands on each side of my face that I had elegantly curled in place. I only put on a bit of mascara and a deep red shade of matte lipstick. I was impressed how much older and mature I looked by only using makeup and a few styling tricks.

The dress fitted just perfectly. The deep v-neck and the tight fit around my waist made my quite tiny breasts look like about double the size. Although I knew that it was a gala dinner I was afraid to be overdressed. The soft tulle with its golden details looked like out of this world. To finish it off I out on a bit of my favourite perfume, which was a quite dark and mysterious scent and also out on little diamond earrings.

At exactly 6pm there were three cautious knocks in my door. I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves a bit. It was the first time in about two weeks that we talk to each other and I was nervous. Would it be awkward to be around him after my little outburst or will this evening make things better between us? I didn't know yet, but I would find out soon.

"Come in." I said loud enough and the opening door revealed two striking lavender irises, which locked with mine intensively. He wore a pitch black suit with a slim fit cut and a deep lilac bow tie, such as fine patent-leather shoes. His sandy blonde long hair and his sparkling golden triangular earrings were a striking contrast to his fine attire. I bit on my bottom lip nervously as I saw how stunning he was looking tonight, but tried not to ruin my lipstick.

"Hi." I greeted him shyly.

Marik made took a step in and his eyes scanned me from the top down to my toes.. "Hi. Are you ready to go?" He asked casually.

I nodded at him and forced a smile. "Sure."

A black SUV was already waiting for us in front of our headquarter and the sun was already about to set. Odion was already sitting in the drivers seat, also dressed in a black suit with a black bow tie.

I lifted my dress a bit to save it from sand and dirt when Marik and I walked side by side to the waiting car. Marik grabbed for the door handle, but didn't open the back door for me immediately. He glanced down at me, his jaw tensed and his eyes held that icy expression everyone feared. But I sensed something else in him. Unease? I blinked at him, waiting for him to say anything or do anything.

After a brief moment he leant down to me, cheek on cheek and whispered into my ear.. "You look amazing." With that my face blushed into a bright shade of read and my heart started to race.

"T-Thank you." I mumbled back nervously. "You picked an outstanding dress…"

With his index finger he stroked one of my hair strands out of my face, his fingertip ran gently over my cheek. "A dress just looks as good as the girl who wears it." With that he opened the backdoor of the SUV and mentioned for me to hop in. His words made my flesh crawl in a pleasant way.

"Where are we going?" I asked eventually when I realised we were driving in the direction of Cairo.

Odion remained silent during the whole ride, just once in a while he looked back at us through the rear view mirror. "Marriott Hotel Cairo." Marik said dryly and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I arched a brow at him.

"There's a release gala of Industrial Illusions. Pegasus and all important people and big players in the world of Duel Monsters will be there. Investors, partners and…" Marik paused for a second as his jaw tensed up again. "…also mx sister."

"Ishizu?" I asked in utter surprise. It's been so long that I saw her the last time. My heart skipped a beat when he mentioned her name and I tried my best to hold back a smile from ear to ear. Marik nodded at me.

"It's the perfect opportunity to get to more informations about the other two god cards and their whereabouts." He explained firmly. And then reality hit me hard. This whole evening and this wonderful dress weren't his way to say sorry. He just needed me to come with him and act as his 'decoration' to remain unobtrusive. I could also be a part of his 'plan' for this evening. Of course he had a plan. Marik won't ever do anything without a 'plan'.

I pursed my lips in annoyance and stared out of the window for the rest of the ride.

We stopped in front of the Marriott Hotel in downtown Cairo and for off the car. Marik was gentle enough to help me to climb out. Although the dress was overwhelming it wasn't practical at all. A young egyptian boy, dressed in a fine uniform, approached us and Odion handed over our car key for valet parking. He then drive off.

People in fine dresses and suits walked into the building. There were also a lot of press photographers and media people in front of the entrance, waiting and hoping to get a shot of the most important people of the evening like Pegasus. A few women gave me awkward stares when they walked by and scanned me from the bottom to the top. I felt uncomfortable within a second, but also a bit like Cinderella at the same time.

Marik offered me his arm to slip my arm through. "Shall we?" He gave me one of his charming smiles and I accepted his offer. Again my cheeks blushed.

Side by side, arm in arm we walked in and I was nervous about how this evening would end up. But besides that I couldn't wait for one single thing… To see Ishizu again.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it :3 Please take a minute and leave a review / feedback if you like. Until next time!**


	12. The Conference - Part II

**AN: Oh gosh! You know what? I didn't plan on updating this story SO soon. But today I wanted to write a little for it and ended up with finishing it completely. xD **

**Well then, enjoy! Don't forget to review :-)**

* * *

**CHAPTER XI  
****The Conference - Part II**

The ballroom of the Marriott Hotel was breathtaking. Its walls were painted in a golden shade and LED lights gave the whole room and its egyptian style an extra dimension. It was large enough for about two hundred guests. Countless round tables were decorated with outstanding floral centrepieces with typical egyptian flowers, golden leafs and white feathers, which gave the whole thing an Art Deco look. Luxurious chandeliers made from Swarovski stones illuminated the ballroom with a dim, warm light. I immediately fell in love with the golden baroque chairs and their ivory upholstery. Each table was laid for about 10 people.

As we walked in I tried my best to push the thought aside that we weren't even meant to be here. The waiter couldn't find us on the guest list - of course he couldn't. But that was an easy task to solve with the power of the millennium rod. All he needed was a charming smirk and a little snip with his piano thin fingers.

My eyes scanned the whole ballroom, they drifted from face to face and every woman with black hair and blue ices got special attention from me. Ishizu was here and I couldn't wait to see her. My arm was tightly wrapped around Marik's when we walked through the ballroom to our table, Odion followed right behind us. Seeing him in a suit and bow tie was so unusual, he looked even bulkier in it.

Marik attracted the attention of literally every female being in the ballroom. His platinum hair, tanned skin, violet eyes and masculine face packed into a super fine suit was of course a striking sight. He wore that amused smirk on his lips and I knew that he knew that he was looking good.

We arrived our table and Marik pulled out the chair for me like a gentleman. That of course felt a little awkward after our little argument two weeks ago and he acted like nothing had ever happened. But maybe I was just making mountains out of molehills. He then sat down right beside me on my left and Odion beside him. I immediately grabbed for the menu card to see what was going to be served today. I was literally already starving to death.

"Miss, would you like a glass of red or white wine?" A polite server came. His smile and teeth could make a fortune in a toothpaste commercial. I smiled up at him and wanted to ask for white wine, but before my mouth was able to form the first word Marik cut me off.

"Mrs." Marik corrected him dryly and shot him an angry glance with his piercing eyes. The happy smile of the server vanished from his face within a second. I looked at him with an arched brow.

"I'm sorry, Mr." He excused apologised. Then his attention came back to me with a forced smile. "Mrs, would you like some red or white wine?" He asked again and out special emphasis to the Mrs. After he served all of us he disappeared into the crowd. Marik had done it again. He needed to let everyone know that I was his. _'Would be great if you'd also treat me like that…'_ I thought to myself.

A man in a deep burgundy suit played on a snow white piano in one corner of the ballroom and the melody was like balsam to my soul. While I nibbled on my glass of white wine my gaze wandered through the ballroom again, but I couldn't fine Ishizu in the crowd and I became impatient.

"Master Marik, your commands?" Odion whispered and leant a little closer to Marik.

"First of all we have to wait until dinner is over and the social part starts. Pegasus will hold an opining speech and presentation of that new egyptian inspired card collection and announce my sister as a special guest. As soon as the main part has ended we try to separate my sister from her bodyguards. If my precious sister isn't willing to give me exact location of the god cards then I will have to do it my way." Marik explained and focused on the glass of red wine in his hands as his thin fingers stroked along the edge of it.

I blinked at him in surprise. Did he really plan on hurting his own flesh and blood to get the information he wants? And to top it all he made me a part of it. "B-but Marik… we can't…"

"We will. I won't let her hinder me on fulfilling my ancient destiny just because she's too stubborn to realise that this so-called pharaoh won't ever come back. Besides that he doesn't deserve that power… he killed my father. He's a murderer, nothing else." He cut me off and gave me a stern glance. With those words spoken I knew it would be better to say nothing more.

In the meantime everybody found their seats and waited for the show to begin. The light dimmed down until it was almost completely dark in the ballroom. Only the flickering light of the candles on each table illuminated the room. Then the lights on the stage at the far end of the ballroom came to life and music started to play. A grey haired man in a red suit appeared on the stage and then the audience freaked out. I've never heard such a loud applause before. Besides that it was very exciting to see Pegasus, the man who invented Duel Monsters, live and in person. So I also clapped my hands in excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Pegasus said into the microphone and waved his hand to the audience. "Thank you all for coming here and I'm looking forward to a very special evening. First of all I want to say thank you to all of my partners and investors who made this possible. Thanks to you Duel Monsters became the most popular card game in history and the amount of cards is growing with every year. Today I'm proud to announce a very special release of new cards that are inspired by the beauty and mystery of the culture of ancient Egypt. But before I will present them to all of you I like to introduce you to the woman who helped us with her knowledge, expertise and assisted us in design such as research. Without her this new release wouldn't have been possible. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Miss Ishizu Ishtar!"

The audience applauded when Ishizu stepped onto the stage and shook hands with Pegasus. My heart skipped a beat in happiness when I saw her. She wore her hair the way she always did, sleek and perfectly cut straight. She was dressed in a silver, straight falling gown with an egyptian touch.

The applause fell silent when she approached the microphone. "Thank you all and thanks to you, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus for welcoming me tonight as your special guest. I also want to thank you for trusting me. It was a honour to collaborate with Industrial Illusions and to create this beautiful collection of cards with egyptian history. But I don't want to talk too much, because you all are waiting for what Mr. Pegasus has in stow for you. Thanks again and I wish you all a wonderful evening." Her piercing blue eyes wandered over the audience and finally they locked with Marik's… and then mine. She didn't look surprised at all. It was obvious that her millennium necklace told her about our attendance long beforehand. Marik's hands balled into fists on the table when he stared back at her with an icy gaze and I saw how also Ishizu's eyes narrowed at him slightly. All I wanted to do was to stand up, run to her and hug her for hours. I had missed her so much. But I knew I couldn't. With that she stepped away from the microphone, shook hands again with Pegasus and left the stage. Then she took a seat on one of the tables in the front row.

A growl left Marik's throat and his hands trembled in anger. I let out a sigh and took a sip of the white wine.

Pegasus took the microphone to proceed with the presentation. Mentally I prayed that this wouldn't take too long, although it might be interesting. He announced a bunch of new cards for the game, all of them were literal masterpieces. Especially Gravekeeper's Visualist and Gravekeeper's Headman caught my attention. The new cards were mainly Gravekeeper inspired monsters, such as a few spell and trap cards. Combined in a theme deck they could be very powerful. Ishizu really did an amazing job with Pegasus. I liked their design and the idea behind it.

"How could she even dare…" Marik growled under his breath beside me.

"What do you mean, Marik..?" I asked silently and leant a little closer to him to hear him better.

"She used our family's history to create these cards with Pegasus. That's pure blasphemy…" He answered with his eyes narrowed to slits as he watched the presentation on the beamer.

I knew that there was nothing I could say to make him change his opinion about the new cards. I also knew that there was nothing he or I could do to change things as they were. He had to deal with it and right now it was better to just leave him to his anger. Otherwise it would end up in a 'atomic plant on two legs´-scene again.

When the presentation was over the audience gave a standing ovation and loud applause. The new cards were already a big success for Industrial Illusions. After Pegasus left the stage they immediately started with the first course of the gala dinner. It was delicious, every course of them was perfect. But all I could think of was Ishizu and how I could approach her without Marik's knowing. I also spotted Seto Kaiba on one of the front tables. He was known as one of the worlds best duelists and was the CEO of an international gaming corporation. Besides that I've heard that he was quite bold and arrogant.

After the empty dessert plates were cleared away from the tables Marik stood up and offered me his hand elegantly. "Come." He said in a stern, but charming tone. I looked up at him and hesitated. "Let's have a dance."

I accepted his offer and let him help me up. "Uhm… I'm not sure if I can dance in this dress." I said worryingly. Besides that I already felt how the alcohol made me a bit dizzy.

"I will lead you. Just do what I do, but I need to get a better impression of the ballroom and need to take a closer look at the exits." Marik said when he led me to the dance floor. Again my lips formed into a thin line of dismay. Of course he didn't only want to dance with me, he wanted to check everything for his plan. I sighed. His hand was wrapped around mine all the way to the dance floor and my cheeks blushed from his touch.

I didn't really know how to dance - I barely knew how a Waltzer worked. Marik positioned me and rested his hand on my waist and then he pulled me closer to his chest until there was no space that separated our bodies. I felt how my cheeks started to burn and I couldn't control it. Then he started to move and pushed me softly back, to the side, back and forth along with the music.

While we danced Marik scanned all corners of the ballroom carefully over my shoulder. What was going on in his mind right now? I glanced up at him and watched him while we danced. My cheeks were burning and I enjoyed how his touch and how close we were…again.

"I'm not mad at you." He said eventually and his eyes then locked with mine. I blinked up at him in surprise.

"You're not?" I questioned back in case my ears had just failed me. He nodded slightly.

"No. You just care too much, Jesara. But you should start to focus on the important things. I want you to do this with me - together. Like you promised me back then." Marik said softly and pulled me closer once more. I felt his hand wandering up my back and a wonderful shiver shot down my spine. Maybe he was right. I never really liked Carter much, but I was still sorry for what happened to him. But Marik had stopped to care. He just cared about his 'mission'… and me. Obviously.

"I will. Always. As I promised you." I whispered back as he lead me through the slow Walzer to the slow piano cover of 'You Are The Reason' by Calum Scott and Leona Lewis. And again I lost myself in his lavender irises that glanced down at me with intensity.

Suddenly he stopped the dance to lean down to me slowly. I knew what he was about to do. "B-but here? What about…?" I asked under my breath when our lips were just an inch away from each other.

"I know that you told him. And honestly… I really don't care about that right now." Marik answered and then laid his mouth on mine. My lips welcomed his touch and I kissed him back. It didn't last long, but I enjoyed every second of it.

Suddenly his mood changed from happy to pissed. A growl left his throat when his eyes wandered through the ballroom. "Damn it. We lost her."

I cocked a brow at him. "What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Ishizu. She's gone. Odion observed her and her bodyguards. She's been here just a second ago and now she's freaking gone." Marik sweared with narrowed eyes. "Jesara, I need you to help me now. I know it's hard for you because you love her, but I need you to help me find her."

Everything in me hated the idea, but after a moment I nodded slightly. "O-okay…" I knew Marik wouldn't have accepted a 'no' from me. We separated from each other and decided to look for her in different spots. Odion looked for her in the outside the ballroom and lobby, Marik and me checked we ballroom separately.

I came across the bar and took a closer look at every black haired woman that crossed my way. But I didn't find her. Then I decided to check the stage area; maybe there was another exit right behind it. But there was just nothing more than cables and technical stuff.

Suddenly a door opened right beside me and a hand grabbed for my wrist and pulled me into what seemed like the backstage area. Another hand covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming or calling for Marik. I panicked, but then I looked straight into piercing blue eyes that were accentuated with pitch black eyeliner.

"Jesara." Ishizu said softly and removed her hand from my mouth. I almost broke out in tears of joy.

"Oh my god. Ishizu." I hugged her and buried my head in her neck. "I missed you so much."

Ishizu hugged me back. "I missed you too." She said in return and then took a step away to look me in the eyes. Her expression was stern and her hands rested on my shoulders. Ishizu's blue eyes looked straight into my soul. "Jesara. You need to come with me. Now."

I arched a brow at her. "B-but… No. I can't leave him…"

"It's serious, Jesara. Please. I can't let you stay with my brother any longer. It's not save." She urged and tightened her grip on my shoulders.

I had never seen her so desperate. "What's wrong? Marik is searching for you and he wants to get the informations about the whereabouts of the god cards from me… Come what may. If somebody has to get away from here and him it is you, Ishizu."

"Trust me, please. My millennium necklace showed me the future, you really should come with me." Ishizu explained insistently.

I shook my head. "No… Whatever the necklace showed you then you probably know that I…" I formed my palms into fists and nibbled on my bottom lip nervously. I've never confessed that to anyone nor even me, but the bare thought of leaving Marik made me panic. "I love him, Ishizu. I can't…"

Silence surrounded us for a second.

"Sister. Jesara." Marik interrupted us as he rounded the corner of the corridor. His expression was cold as ice. My gaze snapped back at him in shock. Odion stood right behind the sandy blonde.

"Marik." Ishizu greeted coldly. "I won't tell you where the god cards are and you know that."

He chuckled evilly and lifted the millennium rod to point it towards her. "Jesara, step beside." He commanded and locked eyes with me for a second. His expression said it all. He heard what I just said… Without any word I obeyed and took a few steps to the side. It broke my heart to betray Ishizu like that.

"As you wish, my precious sister. I hoped that we could work this out without using the millennium rod, but you leave me no choice." Marik proclaimed and suddenly the millennium rod started to shine bright.

The light blinded me. I screamed and begged him to stop, but all I could see was white…nothing but white. "Marik! No!"

When the blinding light faded I cautiously opened my eyes. I was scared about what might had happened to her. When my eyes adjusted to the normal light again I realised that Ishizu was gone. She was nowhere to be seen. Simply gone without a trace.

All I saw were two piercing lavender irises staring at me like daggers.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! And now: Review!**


	13. Say It

**AN: UPDATE TIME AGAIN! Let's spare the comment and just dive right into it.**

**Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER XII  
****Say It.**

* * *

With this fateful encounter that didn't go exactly to Marik's plan the evening was downright ruined. Ishizu was able to protect herself from the ancient power of the millennium rod by simply using fire against fire and blocking the attack with her millennium necklace. She escaped and with that Marik failed bitterly in his attempt to seek through her mind to get a clue about the locations of the other two god cards. And I somehow felt responsible for it, but also relieved that nothing had happened to her. However Marik felt about her, I still loved her as a sister and couldn't imagine hurting her in any way.

The ride home lasted literally for an eternity. The car felt more like a coffin than a luxurious SUV. I've never heard such a loud silence before. Every breath I took nearly tangled my throat, anxious about my bare existence after that incidence. Marik sat right beside me on the backseat and I could sense from miles away that his blood was boiling. The atomic plant on two legs was close to a disaster beyond all expectations - at least it was what I expected to happen as soon as we got back to the headquarter.

_'__I can't let you stay with my brother any longer. It's not save.'_ Ishizu's worried words from earlier recalled in my head when I looked outside the window and watched the dessert dunes passing by fast. _'My millennium necklace showed me the future, you really should come with me.'_

I wondered what it had shown her that Ishizu wanted me to come with her so badly and leave Marik behind like out of the blue. What was so awful that it troubled her so much? Whatever it was I would have never left him. Especially after that dance earlier and that one kiss we shared in public in front of everyone's eyes. He showed weakness by his own choice. It was like his way to make things official between us? That moment almost made my heart jump out of my chest in joy. Little did I know that I would regret this decision bitterly and learn it the hard way that Ishizu was right about him.

_'__I want you to do this with me. Together.'_ I remembered Marik's soft words to me during the dance and my heart was racing a Formula 1 from joy. I never expected him to hurt me the way he would on one day in the future. Since then Ishizu's warning was like a sword of Damocles hanging above my head, ready to fall down on me when time was right.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye cautiously. Marik stared outside his window at nothing in particular, his chin rested elegantly in his palm. The clear moonlight of the night painted a breathtaking contrast to his profile. And if it wouldn't have been awkward I would have died for a picture of this scenery. I would also have killed for taking a look into his mind - to know what he was thinking right now. But with Marik life was like a chocolate box - you never know what you get.

We got back to the headquarter in the middle of the night. The corridors were silent and probably all of Marik's servants were already asleep, except of the two who stood guard at the entrance. Odion soon said goodnight and disappeared into his quarters. Marik and I walked side to side without saying a word down the long floor that lead to our rooms. I took off my heels after they started to hurt and held them in my hands while my bare feet took one step after the other on the cold stone floor. He had loosened his bow tie and the buttons of his snow white shirt were opened. Somehow we both looked like we had a rough night. With every step I made my heart started to pick up pace.

Finally we arrived in front of our doors. Both of us were waiting for the other one to speak. I so badly wished for a sign. Was he mad at me? Was this literally the silence before the storm? My mind was aching - I felt affection and fear for the same guy in the same moment. As if it wasn't already confusing enough to experience something like love for the first time. We stood there for what felt like an eternity. Our eyes locked and I stared up at his stern face with its unreadable expression. My knees became weak when I lost myself in the depth of his lavender coloured irises once again. My cheeks burned like they were on fire.

"Good night." Marik then said short and crisp eventually and disappeared behind the door of his quarters. For a few seconds I just stared at his closed door dumbfounded. He was the master of leaving the people around him to the unknown. I let out a heavy sigh in frustration. Then I did the same and clicked my room's door shut behind me.

I cautiously slid out of the black dress and packed it back into the clothes bag, then I changed into one of my quite casual kaftans for the night. After I opened my pinned up hair and combed it back into place I removed my make up carefully as I sat by my vanity table. My eyes were focused on my reflection in the mirror in front of me. He drove me crazy in all positive and negative ways. I knew Marik for so many years and still he managed to show me new facets of his fucked up soul every day.

_'__I love him.'_ That's what I said to Ishizu as an excuse for not coming with her as she asked me to. They repeated and repeated in my mind again and again, over and over. One question tortured my mind mercilessly.

_'__What if he was still the same, not hiding his real nature behind a wall of coldness?'_

Lost in my thoughts I just wanted to slump onto the bed, but then I got interrupted by three knocks against my door and I immediately froze in my tracks. I swallowed before I went over to open it. My heart skipped a beat when I realised it was him, still wearing his fine suit from the evening. Without asking he stepped in and pushed the door shut behind him again, never breaking eye contact with me.

Mentally I prepared myself for the roasting of the year and bit my bottom lip as we faced each other. "I'm sorry." I then said preventively. "I disappointed you again." My voice was low and defensive.

Marik sighed and looked down at me. "You didn't disappoint me." His voice was soft and calm.

I frowned in surprise at his words, questioning him for further explanation with my expression.

"You didn't leave like my sister wanted you to. You've proven your faithfulness…" He answered the question he read from my staggered face. With his words spoken I froze. Did he hear everything of what Ishizu and I spoke? _Everything?_

"Oh… Well then…" I exhaled in a whisper. My words were almost stuck in my throat. He nodded at me, again answering my unspoken question, and a shiver creeped down my spine. Marik made one calculated step towards me until our bodies almost touched. It felt like my cheeks would fall off every second from the literal fire that burned on them. Then he gently placed his forehead on mine and closed his lavender eyes - so did I. A delightful shudder shot through my features when I felt his hands touching mine. His breath stroking across my lips drove my senses crazy. From all possible scenarios after that evening I didn't expect this.

Marik's hands then wandered up my arms and shoulders until they reached my neck. I took in a deep breath as his thumbs stroked gently across my cheeks. There it was again… this loud silence that told much more than words could. Cautiously I rested my hands on each side of his waist underneath his jacket.

"So that's how you feel about me?" He asked then and I looked up at him with staggered eyes. He definitely heard what I had confessed towards Ishizu. After a moment of hesitation I nodded slightly.

I swallowed hard. "I-I think so."

"Say it." Marik commanded and stroked his thumb across my bottom lip. Our noses almost touched and it was like my heart was pounding in my head like crazy. My grip on his waist became tighter.

Never did I think it would be so hard to repeat those words in front of him. They came so easily out of my mouth when I spoke to Ishizu. "Say it." Marik urged again.

"I love you." I then pressed out and held my breath for a second. Did I really say it out loud? And whatever it was what I felt for him and whatever it was that let my knees go weak whenever I was around him… If that was what _love_ was supposed to feel, then yes. I loved him.

Marik's body relaxed, but his hands still held my neck in a gentle embrace. Suddenly he pulled me closer to him and continued the kiss we shared earlier on the dance floor of the gala. I wrapped my arms around his waist and accepted every single one of his touches, wether it were his lips that deepened our kiss or his hand that messed up my hair.

Then he gently shoved me towards my queen size bed and pushed me down, then he positioned himself laying on top of me. I gazed up at him as our lips separated for a moment and I stroked a few of his sandy blonde hair strands that hung into his face out of the way. "W-what about you?" I asked shyly.

His icy eyes looked down at me, but this time they held so much gentleness and also a little bit of confusion. He laid his hand in mine and touched my fingertips with his like a feather as a sigh escaped from his throat. "Jesara. Give me a little time to adjust to this new… _situation_ between us. You know I'm not good in things like that."

Marik's words got me disappointed at first, but it was he first time in years that _he_ pleaded _me_ for something. He seemed so vulnerable and faithful in this moment. For a second he turned from the dominant control freak he was to the submissive and I knew I was walking inside the thick walls he has built around his heart. And I wanted to never leave again. It was hard for him to show what he felt deep inside of his heart, yet it was harder for him to say it out loud. But I was sure his words would be pure and honest_ if_ he said them eventually.

"All you need to know is that you are important to me and that there is more I feel for you." He added dryly with a gentle undertone and tightened his grip on my hand a little more for emphasis.

I put on a little smile and nodded. "I won't push you. This whole thing between us is all new to me too. I have no idea how this works."

Our foreheads touched again and his nose tip stroked against mine softly. "Same goes to me." Marik confessed and I could sense him smiling.

I nibbled on my bottom lip and my other hand traced along his jawline. "Kiss me." This time I was the one to tell commands and it surprised me. With those words spoken his lips met mine eagerly and his body pressed down against mine. Without hesitation I opened my mouth to let our tongues dance against each other in an intense embrace.

His hand glided down the side of my body slowly and my flesh started to crawl in sensation from the touch. With my senses trapped in the overwhelming power of the moment I slid Marik's jacket off his shoulders and he didn't do anything to stop me, instead he assisted me and threw it into a corner of my room.

I felt a shiver creeping up my body as Marik's hand touched the bare skin of my thigh and I took in a deep, sharp breath when his cold golden armlets met my heated skin. This whole situation was so brand new to me - to us. Emotionally and physically. I wondered how far he would go or how far he would let me. Carefully I grabbed for the uppermost closed buttons of his shirt and started to fiddle until it was open. Then I went on to the next one after Marik didn't seem bothered about it, but continued to place gentle kisses on my cheek and neck.

My breaths became heavy with every time his lips touched the skin beside my ear. The tickling feeling that built up inside of me was almost too much to take. Finally I managed to unbutton his shirt completely and this time I pushed it off of his shoulders a bit more roughly, hungry to explore more of his body and soul. Again he did nothing to stop me, but his hand wandered carefully up the outer side of my thigh once the shirt flew off.

My eyes admired his bare chest and shoulders and I bit my lips nervously. I had to admit that what I saw was more than just satisfying. Marik gazed down at me with hungry lavender eyes and his lips wore a smart smirk. It was like he wanted to let me know that I was allowed to go on without using words.

His mouth pressed on mine again, pushing me deeper into the mattress and cushions than before and even this new kiss was more untamed than the one before. My hands wandered from his shoulders down his back. The feeling of the scars on his skin made me sad, but I tried to ignore it. It was a part of him and what made him special.

Suddenly he drew away from me and roughly grabbed for my wrists. He pinned me down and held me in a tight grasp underneath him. His icy eyes glowed down at me and I stared up at him in puzzlement. Did I do anything wrong to offend him?

"Don't touch me there." Marik said sharply.

I blinked at him in confusion. "S-sorry… I-I should have known that you-"

He cut me off. "It's okay. But I think it's enough for today."

My lips formed into a wry line at his words, but I accepted his suggestion. I really didn't want this moment between us to end. "Okay." I whispered.

Marik then let go of my wrists and stood up from the bed after he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "You should sleep now. It's late."

"Can't you stay here? I mean… overnight?" I asked shyly. "I mean… we've spent a night together before and I don't want this moment to end like that. I-I just don't want you to leave just yet."

He was silent for a moment until a little smile appeared on his lips. "Okay." This little word made my heart jump in circles.

I cuddled myself against his chest when we laid next to each other and I probably smiled like an idiot when his muscular arms embraced me. Never did I think that this little word called love would drive my senses crazy like that, but it felt so good and sensational. I placed a kiss on his lips to tell him goodnight.

Until sleep overwhelmed us we just enjoyed laying beside each other. The world around us stood still and there was only us that really mattered.

* * *

**AN: Honestly, this was hard. I should have thought about writing the story in POV before thinking of lemons, limes or whatever stuff like that is called. However, I hope I didn't mess up completely here and hope you enjoyed this little chapter.**

**And thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed the story so far. Thanks for the support! Much love, merci.**


	14. Beside You

**AN: So nice to see ya back here :P chapter 13 is up and ready. I know this fic and the relationship building between them is a big piece of a slow-burn romance xD And hell, this chapter really was a pain in my a**, because it's a "filler" chapter… so, no flames pls! I did my best here xD really.**

**However… Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER XIII  
****Beside You**

I felt so save in his arms and the warmth of his body cocooned me in a comfortable embrace, that made my heart jump in circles. The sound of his lungs inhaling one calm breath after the other, such as the frequent beat of his heart inside of his chest was like the most beautiful melody I knew. It was like I was on drugs. My head lied on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around me and I literally soaked in every tiny bit of his odour. Marik was still asleep as I glanced over his bare chest to my nightstand to check the time on my alarm clock. 3.24 am. I wasn't able to sleep much. His presence and his peaceful countenance beside me was something I didn't want to miss - not a single second of it. So I lied awake and just enjoyed it to have him close to me.

Every time he gently exhaled his breath tingled my forehead. This moment was so perfect in his simplicity and I learned to be thankful for the little things. _Love._ What a little word with such a big meaning. Never did I expect that love would feel so weird and overwhelming at the same time, spinning my head upside down like a hurricane. My lips wore a happy grin from ear to ear when I buried my cheeks in his shoulders a little more, wrapping my arm around his chest a little more like he was all mine. And I was all his. Come what may.

Oh how wrong I was.

Eventually I drifted off into sleep again while the butterflies in my tummy gave me the feeling that everything was just perfect as long as I was with him.

**xx**

When I woke up the bed was made up on _Marik's_ side and he was nowhere to be seen. I got myself ready for the day and wondered why he had left in the morning without saying anything and what this new day would have in stow for us.

Like always I found Odion in our private kitchen and dining room, leaning with his head propped up on his arm over today's newspaper. Beside him stood a big mug of steaming black coffee on the marble table and he glanced up at me with his deep olive eyes as I closed the door behind me. He gave me one of his well-knowing smiles when our eyes locked.

"Good morning." I said and raised my brow a little as like I wanted to say 'Why do you look at me like that?'. I helped myself to a cup of coffee and sat down across of him on the table.

"So…" Odion began to speak. "Am I right that your lack of communication is finally over?"

I nodded and pursed my lips into a quirky smile. "What makes you think that?" I asked in false innocence and shrugged as I nibbled in my coffee. I nursed my lips peered into my mug.

Odion leant back on his chair and folded his arms. "It's not like I'm blind, Jesara. That kiss on the dance floor was unmissable, such as Master Marik trying to slip out of your room in the morning unnoticed."

My cheeks went dark red in just a second. "Oh… well, then… yes." This time I wasn't able to hold back my happy grin that was now plastered on my face. "Speaking from the devil, where is he?"

"He's pissed about the outcome of last night…to say it meekly. I just saw him stealing out of your quarters and disappearing behind his own door. Guess he is already making new plans on about how to find out the locations of Slifer and Obelisk since his plan on reading Ishizu's mind failed bitterly." Odion answered and pursed his lips.

How could it be different? I had the slight suspicion that Marik's masterplan would cause much more trouble than it already did. Would it even lead anywhere? Ishizu came to my mind and I instantly felt sorry for her again. Her own brother just wanted to use the ancient magic of the millennium rod against her and I hated it to be caught in the middle, loving both of them.

"Besides that…" Odion added dryly and paused for a second to take a sip of his coffee. "Master Marik is not quite amused about those new Gravekeeper cards Ishizu helped Pegasus with. He thinks this new release is pure blasphemy."

My fingers playfully glided over the edge of my coffee mug. "This didn't go unnoticed for me. What do _you_ think about Pegasus' new cards?" I asked suspiciously. I knew what Marik thought about them and why, but I also wanted to hear Odion's opinion. He still was the calmer and more rational thinker of them.

He shrugged slightly. "Marik's reaction didn't surprise me at all. His ancient duty as a tomb keeper caused him nothing but pain during his lifetime. Seeing his sister, who hasn't the burden to guard the tomb, making money with revealing a little of our history is of course annoying for him. For him it is a betrayal. But in my opinion we're also guilty of betraying our ancient duty, maybe far more than Ishizu is."

"True…" I commented dryly, feeling guilty at the same time. "What's on your to-do list for today?"

"Master Marik wants me to do some research and find out about the possible location of Slifer. At least I will try." Odion explained and took another big gulp of the dark brown liquid until his mug was empty.

**xx**

I decided to help Odion in the computer room, since Marik didn't make an appearance until noon. We browsed through several online news papers and blog entries where Ishizu was mentioned on the internet. It was like we were trying to research her whole biography. Every time I found a picture of her I lost myself in her piercing blue eyes and feelings of guilt literally froze me. If Marik was also capable of killing his own sister to get what he wanted I didn't want to help him with that, but did I have a choice?

The latest articles just mentioned the new release of the Gravekeeper cards and how Ishizu was involved with Industrial Illusions and Pegasus to create them. But there wasn't literally nothing else that would give us an idea about where Slifer could be hidden. After a few hours of searching and googling I highly doubted it that we were even looking in the right place. Besides that all the memories of our little make out last night, such as my confession towards Marik distracted me too. How he touched and kissed me literally set my veins and senses on fire.

"Screw it." I pressed out demotivated. "This doesn't even lead anywhere, Odion." I leant back in my chair and stretched a little. My eyes hurt from looking onto the screen of the computer for what felt like an eternity.

Odion let out a sigh, silently agreeing with me and rubbing his eyes. "Ishizu hid them very well and did her best to make them disappear without a trace. Maybe finding Ra was just luck."

"May I ask you something, Odion? Something personal?" I questioned cautiously and glanced over the edge of my screen to meet his amber-olive eyes.

He nodded at me, wearing his poker face. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

I swallowed a little. "What do _you_ think about all of this? I mean… this whole 'finding the god cards and becoming king of the world-thing'." My eyes never broke eye contact with him.

He frowned and exhaled before the answered my question. "It's not on me to have an opinion about this. I'm just following and taking care of Master Marik like I vowed it to his mother in the hour of death."

_'__Oh Odion, you faithful soul.'_ I thought to myself, but I didn't believe him. He wasn't a robot without a brain or soul, he was human like me after all. Thinking was human.

Suddenly the door swung open with a loud bang and one of Marik's Rare Hunters stormed in. I didn't know his name at all, but I stared at him with a staggered expression.

"Urgent organisation meeting! NOW. Master Marik wants all of us in the hall!" He urged in a loud tone was disappeared again without an explanation what this 'meeting' was about. Odion and I stared at each other curiously.

I entered the meeting hall right behind Odion and Marik's servants stood in rank and file as usual. The lightning was dim, only the golden throne in the rear end was brightly illuminated and painted a wonderful contrast to Marik's sandy blonde hair and his golden headpiece. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him again. His lavender eyes glistered hypnotising beneath his bangs.

Like usual I positioned myself in the front row beside Odion. With every step I made I senses Marik's eyes resting on me until mine locked with his. I bit back a smile while my cheeks blushed and last night replayed in my mind.

"Jesara." Marik then said and stared at me with his pokerface. I blinked up at him in surprise. All the other Rare Hunters were still whispering and muttering about the possible reason for this urgent meeting. He then tilted his head a little to the right, mentioning for me to come closer. "Your place is up here. Beside me."

My heart skipped a beat as my face literally lost all its colour at his inquiry. Odion gave me a little push with his shoulder and smiled down at me. I nodded shyly and stepped up onto the platform. In a fraction of a second everyone stopped talking and the hall fell dead silent. I sensed all eyes on me and every hair on my skin rose, pointing up like needles when a shudder crept down my spine.

Now I stood right beside him and his throne and stared down to the ground. I hated it when everyone was eyeballing me with those stares like it was a cold day in hell. Nobody _ever_ expected this to happen, nor did I. For them Marik was always an asexual being, who always called me his wife without touching or treating me that way - until now. We glanced at each other from the corner of our eyes for a little moment and my lips formed into a slight smile. Where things official between us now?

I glanced down at Marik beside me with my deep red cheeks. "What is going on, Marik? What's so urgent?" I asked him whispering. Whatever was the reason for this super urgent meeting it was either extraordinary great or one of his servants screwed things up on an astronomic level and will earn his one way ticket to the shadow realm now.

"Wait and see, my dear. Maybe we'll have a reason to pop the champagne. Lumis and Ambra said they have good news." He answered with a slight grin snaking across his lips.

My brow arched curiously. Lumis and Ambra didn't mess up like they usually do?

"Master Marik!" Lumis' voice cut through the tense calm as he entered the hall with his uneven twin Ambra. Ambra dragged an egyptian looking man of maybe thirty-five years behind him. He wore a fine suit and a crimson red bow tie, such as shining patent-leather shoes. The man looked like he could possibly have been to the gala dinner of Industrial Illusions too. His hair had a deep shade of almost black and already started to turn grey in the roots. I eyed him curiously, somehow I thought that I've seen him before. Lumis wore a winning smile on his lips as they approached the throne plateau. They bowed down and awaited the allowance to speak.

"Who's that, Lumis…Ambra?" Marik asked with words cold as ice. His lavender eyes narrowed dangerously at the three of them. His glance was intimidating in every way. "You've promised me good news and not leading a complete stranger into the heart of our headquarter."

"Master Marik! May I introduce you to Mr. Sabah Delrazek? We caught him just half an hour ago as he was lurking around the building. He said he was looking for you." Lumis explained respectfully and glanced back at the man over his shoulder with a smirk.

"So so… You've been looking for me." Marik repeated his words with a portion of deadly sugar in his undertone. "How did you even get here? Explain yourself, Sabah. Or I'll look for the answer myself." He commanded and positioned the millennium rod in his lap as a silent reminder, that it was better to tell the truth. His demanding tone sent chills down my spine and wondered how one mind could have two so extremely different sides.

Sabah cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm the chef curator of the Egyptian Museum in Cairo… or to be honest… I was."

"And why do you even think this was interesting for me, Mr. Former-Chef-Curator?" Marik teased him and raised his brow arrogantly.

"Because I lost my job to a woman who seems to be your sister. Ishizu Ishtar, if I'm right?" Sabah explained with a little more confidence. "It's been a coincidence, but I witnessed your little argument at the Industrial Illusions gala yesterday. And I'm sure that I know the location of something you are searching for."

Marik's brows wrinkled in surprise and I sensed how his mood lightened up underneath his icy shell. He stood up from his throne and slowly stepped down the platform. "And what do you think this is?"

"The egyptian god card Slifer The Sky Dragon. I know where it's to be found." Sabah answered confidently while the young sandy blonde, who could have been his son, drew closer to him with an intimidating aura.

His eyes narrowed to slits while Marik stared at him with his poker face. "Sabah… I guess you're a smart guy and I'm sure that you know who I am and where you are right now. Why for Ra's sake should you give this information to me?" Marik asked with an icy undertone and circled around him on calculated heels like a predator. I watched the scene from the throne area, chewing on my lips nervously.

"Do I smell…" He leant closer to Sabah from behind and whispered. "Revenge?"

Sabah nodded. "Ishizu had begged me to help her finding a safe hiding place within the walls of the museum a few months ago. Little did I know that she was aiming for my job. So yes, if that's what you want to call it."

Marik chuckled in evil amusement. "So you decided to reveal Slifer's location to me to give my sister what she deserves? I'm actually starting to like you, Sabah. Where exactly did you hide it?"

Sabah glanced back at Marik over his shoulder. "In the safest place the museum has to offer. Inside the death mask of King Tutankhamun."

"I expected nothing less than that from my precious sister." Marik grinned. His icy stare then wandered over his audience of Rare Hunters. "Alright, my faithful servants. Prepare yourself for a little trip to Cairo! Now. And you, Sabah. You will come with us and lead us in and out safely. As the former curator you know how to get in there without triggering the alarm."

"B-but I … No!" Sabah's eyes shot wide open at Marik's inquiry, but was cut off by a glistering light coming from the Anubis eye on top of the millennium rod and within a second Sabah's eyes went blank and empty.

"You will, my dear Sabah."

**xx**

I hurried to get myself ready for our mission and my heart raced from all the excitement. As fast as I could I pinned up my hair and changed into a black jeans and a black slim fitting tank top underneath my purple cloak. I sat down on my queen size bed to tie my black boots as the door opened.

"Wha are you doing?" Marik closed the door behind him and glanced down at me with a stern expression written to his heart-shaped face.

I frowned in confusion and looked up at him. "Get ready for our mission? How else does it look like?"

"You won't come with us. I want you to stay here." He commanded cooly.

"W-what? But why?" I asked desperately. "You also wanted me to be with you when we found Ra!"

"That was before you got hurt during the mission. And the valley of the kings is nothing compared to the security systems of the museum of Cairo. It's too dangerous. You stay and wait here. That's my last word." Marik explained in a demanding tone and turned around to leave.

I stood up from the bed hastily and grabbed for his wrist. "No way, Marik." With that he glanced back at me over his shoulder in surprise, his lavender eyes still icy. He didn't expect me to talk back to him like that.

"You can't switch me on and off like a TV whenever it suits your will. I _will_ come with you. That's _my_ last word." I said with so much confidence in my tone than ever. I've never been so certain about anything like that before. I swallowed and then gently wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his back.

"Beside you. You remember?"

* * *

**AN: Don't hate me for this awful chapter xD but it was necessary to prepare for the next one, which will be more exciting. Thx for reading :-) reviews are welcome!**


	15. War Zone

**AN: I'm back with an update for you guys! Sorry for the boring last chapter again, but I promise this one is far more exciting and better! :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Also a big thanks to the dear presea221 for all the reviews and feedback. She has some awesome stories on her account, which are definitely worth the read!**

* * *

**CHAPTER XIV  
****War Zone**

The car convoy came to a halt in front of the historical building of the egyptian museum of Cairo in the middle of the night. The streets were calm and only a few taxis were on their way to bring their passengers home safely. I sat on the backseat right beside Marik and through the whole ride he held my hand in a tight grip. It was hard to hold it back - I could have literally grinned in joy the whole time. Although Marik didn't want me to attend this mission because of what happened in the valley of the kings it only showed one thing - he deeply cared about me. And I cared about him - that's why I insisted on coming with him.

Odion, who sat on the drivers seat, and another Rare Hunter in the front seat got off the car and the doors slammed shut behind them.

"Jesara." Marik then said after they left us to the silence inside the SUV. He turned his head to me and stared right into my eyes with intensity.

I blinked at him. "Huh?"

Suddenly he pulled me closer to him and with his right hand he lifted my chin up to his. Before I could say just a single syllable he pressed his lips onto mine and started to kiss me like there was no tomorrow. With a racing heart I accepted that untamed kiss of his and while our tongues danced so seductively against each other I mentally thanked Ra that the SUV had tinted windows. With an effortless movement he heaved me onto his lip, each of my legs on one side of his hips. It was so unbelievably…sexy and so unlike him at the same time. This new side of him drove my senses crazy. Oh how much I wished we weren't on a mission in the backseat of his SUV with all his servants around.

When he broke the kiss he stared up at me with his glowing lavender irises, fuelled with desire and severity at the same time. I locked eyes with him breathless after that intense, spontaneous kiss.

"You know that I wanted you to stay in our headquarter, Jesara. Things in there could be dangerous or escalate quickly, because security men are possibly armed to their teeth. Stay behind, be careful and whatever you do - don't do anything reckless. I will try my best to protect you, but if things get ugly I want you to run. I don't want you to get hurt a second time. Is that understood?" He whispered in his typical commanding tone, but there was also something seductive in his undertone that made my flesh crawl. The tip of his index finger slightly brushed down my neck and I took a deep breath when his touch tickled my senses. It was like he used his effect on me and my body against me to obey his commands. His glowing eyes watched my body's reaction of his touch with intensity - like he enjoyed the sweet torture of his.

"Understood…" I whispered and bit my bottom lip, trying to fight against the sudden urge to rip off his cloak right here and now - like I did it with his dress shirt lately.

"Good girl." He whispered into my ear and then placed a soft kiss onto my cheek. "Let's go." Marik then said and mentioned for me to get off the car. My cheeks had a shade of deep red when we closed the car's doors behind us, especially when Odion looked at me with a wrinkled brow and a tiny smirk. All the Rare Hunters held a machine-gun in their hands and I swallowed, hoping that we won't have to use those.

Marik made a few calculated footsteps towards Odion and looked up at his faithful companion. "I want you to have an eye on her during the mission, understood?" Odion nodded at him as a silent answer.

"Alright, my Rare Hunters. You all know what we are looking for and where to find it. Sabah will be so kind to lead us the way. We go in, get Slifer The Sky Dragon and disappear again as fast as we could." Marik then commanded his servants in a stern, dead serious tone. Just then I realised that one of Marik's Rare Hunters held Sabah in a tight grip right behind me. He nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, Master Marik." They answered in unison. Then we slowly ascended the historic stairs of the building right behind the sandy blonde leader, who had stolen my heart.

I kept close to Odion like Marik had ordered me to when we walked through the entrance hall of the museum. Sabah disarmed the security system easily since he knew every code to open literally every single door inside the building. There was not a single light switched on and everything was almost dark; just the light of the shining moon and street lights from outside illuminated the room just as much that we were able to see what was in front of us.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw two men right in front of us, both armed with a big automatic gun and lifting them up when they saw us. But they probably didn't expect what power Marik held in his hands with the millennium rod. He elegantly lifted it up and pointed it towards the security men. That familiar golden light appeared and illuminated the room. Their eyes went blank and their guns dropped to the ground, then they stepped to the side and bowed down.

"Fools." Marik chuckled.

"The death mask of Tutankhamun is on the third floor in the east wing. Follow me and don't touch anything." Sabah explained, trying to hide how Marik's little demonstration scared the crap out of him and lead us up the impressive staircase of the main hall.

"Just to make one thing clear, my dear Sabah. If you're trying any tricks or telling lies be sure that it earns you a one way ticket to hell." Marik threatened him when he followed Sabah right on heel.

While we walked through long, dark corridors with endless ancient Egyptian artefacts perfectly secured behind glass cages the moment we shared in the backseat of the SUV replayed in my head again and again. I put on the cape of my cloak to cover my face and my blushed cheeks while I grinned to myself. His touches were almost magical and they awoke something inside of me - besides the love that I felt for him.

I didn't know how long we walked through the corridors of the building when eventually Sabah's voice startled me out of my daydreams.

"We're here." He announced when we stopped in front of a dark wooden double door with golden decorations on it. Sabah then typed a 12-digit code into the mainboard of the security interface right beside it to unlock it. The little red light on it then turned green and a smirk crept through Marik's lips.

"You'd be a brilliant addition to my organisation, my dear Sabah." Marik complimented him when we doors finally opened automatically.

"Thank you." He answered and smiled honoured. "What you seek is in there."

We stepped in on cautious heels and I made sure to keep close to Odion all the time. The hall of Tutankhamun was completely dark and only the world famous death mask was illuminated by a golden spot light. It looked so impressive that my blood almost froze in my veins and I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

Marik let out a laughter when he stepped closer to the artefact, which was the hiding place of Slifer The Sky Dragon. "Hahahahahaha. Finally, Slifer is almost mine. Another step closer to the power that was always meant to be mine!"

"False." A familiar female voice echoed through the dark hall. Marik's eyes narrowed to slits and he let out an annoying growl. I immediately knew who this voice belonged to and I glanced up to Odion with surprise written to my face.

"ISHIZU!" Marik shouted out in fury, his hands balled to fists. "COME OUT!"

Suddenly the luxurious chandeliers came to life and illuminated the room. My eyes needed a few seconds to adjust to the brightness, but when I opened them again I saw her. Ishizu.

"Brother" She said with a voice soft as Egyptian silk when she stepped out of her hiding place and positioned herself in front of the death mask of Tutankhamun. Her piercing blue eyes were dead serious when she glared at her brother. "How often do I need to tell you that our pharaoh's power isn't destined to be yours?"

Marik's grip around the millennium rod tightened so hard that his knuckles went white. "Go out of my way. You know nothing!" He spat through clenched teeth. "Hand Slifer over to me and then we go separate ways without a massacre."

Ishizu folded her arms in front if her chest, looking unimpressed by her brother's threats. "Slifer The Sky Dragon is already brought to a new safe place, Marik. It's not here anymore. Thanks to my millennium necklace I was able to take actions before your arrival."

Marik's blood was boiling and his shoulders tensed as he let out another growl. "WHERE!?" He then lifted the millennium rod and pointed it towards his sister. "I'm not afraid of using my power against you, sister. Tell me where you hid the card!"

Suddenly dozens of armed security men surrounded us and pointed the gun barrel towards us. My heart skipped a beat when I looked around and realised that we were caught - there was no way out. "Odion…" I muttered with a shaky voice and shot him a fearful glance. Marik's Rare Hunters lifted their machine guns immediately - ready to shoot. They formed a protective circle around Marik, Odion and me.

"Not in thousand years, brother." Ishizu answered with a calm, cut determined tone. "Go now… for your own sake… and Jesara's." She said and glanced at me for a second before her gaze wandered back to her brother.

"That's out of question, sister." Marik spat back angrily.

"Marik." I cut in out of the blue. "Let us go. This won't lead anywhere." I hoped so much that he would listen to me. He then shot me an angry glare as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Hold your tongue, Jesara." He commanded harshly and narrowed his eyes at me. His words hit me hard, couldn't he have said that a little more friendlier? Especially after our little, but so intense moment in the backseat of the SUV?

"You should better listen to her, Marik." Ishizu said insistently. "I'm willing to let you go without any consequences. I don't want to hurt you, nor your servants, nor Jesara."

Marik let out a chuckle. "Try to put up with this, sister!" The millennium rod in his hands started to glow brightly, so did Ishizu's necklace to block his attack.

"Then you leave me no other choice, brother." Ishizu said cooly. I swallowed in fear at her words. And within a second hell broke loose.

The deafening sound of the shooting machine guns made my cry out in deadly terror. Marik's Rare Hunters and the security men opened the fire against each other and I instinctively took coverage. My palms covered my ears and I got down to my knees, fearing for my dear life. Odion bowed over me to protect me in this moment of chaos. "We need to get you out of here!" He shouted to be louder than the shooting sound.

Suddenly hot liquid splattered all across my face and I cringed. I let out a piercing scream when I realised it was Sabah, whose head was bored through by a bullet and it was the blood that I felt on my skin. His lifeless body hit the ground just right in front of me.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Marik hiding behind some of his servants during the shooting. "Jesara! Run like I said!" He shouted over to me while one Rare Hunter after the other got shot and fell down.

Odion tried to lift me up and drag me out of the hall, but I denied with all my might - against Marik's plea. "No! I won't leave you here, Marik!" I cried out and pushed Odion away.

Two more Rare Hunters got shot. "GET. OUT!" Marik spat when he turned around to glare at me with a dead serious expression. But then - like in slow motion - it happened. Marik got hit by a bullet on his right arm and he immediately bowed down in pain. "Argh!"

My eyes shot wide open in shock as I watched him grimacing in excruciating pain, pressing his left hand onto the wound as blood streamed down his arm. The millennium rod fell to the ground beside him. "Marik!" Against my better judgement and while bullets literally rained down on us like a monsoon I crawled over to him on all four legs.

"I won't go just anywhere without you!" I hissed and tried to drag Marik out of the hall with all my strength. Odion immediately ran over to us to help me prop him up after he grabbed for the millennium rod and tucked it to his belt. The shooting still went on and with every BANG I prayed to all gods I knew that we would make it out alive.

When we reached the great double door I glanced back over my shoulder. For a brief moment my eyes locked with Ishizu's piercing blue ones and I could literally read her sorrow in the depths of them. I watched in horror how the last one of Marik's Rare Hunters was shot; the hall of Tutankhamun looked like a war zone. How could things go so wrong…?

Odion and I dragged Marik down the great staircase of the entry hall as fast as we could and I could feel how I slowly ran out of strength. His blood had already soaked one side of my cloak. I never felt such a fear and I didn't know how badly Marik was hurt.

We kicked the entry door open with our feet and lifted Marik into the backseat of one of the SUVs; Odion then jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine hastily. I propped up Marik's head in my lap and slammed the door shut behind me. "DRIVE!" I cried out in horror and Odion kicked down the gas pedal.

Police sirens could be heard everywhere. Just as we pulled out of the parking lot of the museum dozens of police cars came to a halt in front of the museum with squealing tires, but they didn't recognise us. From the rear window I could see how they stormed into the building with weapons and machine guns before we rounded the corner, racing back to the headquarter at full speed.

Marik moaned in pain and I gently stroked his head to comfort him. My hands were stained with red liquid and my stomach turned upside down. Slowly his eyes opened and he stared up at me with pain-stricken lavender eyes. "I told you to run." He growled through clenched teeth.

"People protect the one's they love, Marik." I whispered and forced a smile. "Let me bandage your arm." I then ripped off the arm part of my cloak and wrapped it around his wounded arm as a pressure bandage to stop the bleeding until we got back to our headquarter and treat and stitch his wound professionally. He let out a painful moan when I tightened the piece of fabric.

"Why can't you listen to me just once…?" He muttered under his breath and I so much wished I could ease hid pain. I glanced at Odion's reflection in the rear view mirror like I wanted to say _'Hurry'_ and he just nodded at me and I sensed how the car picked up speed.

I forced another smile and looked down to Marik, right into his lavender irises and I sensed how tears built up in my eyes, but I didn't know if they were the aftermath of my shock or just tears of joy because he was alive.

"Because I'm not one of your slaves. I don't listen to all of your commands. I'm afraid you need to deal with that." I answered his question. He then slowly lifted his left hand and gently stroked my blood-stained cheek. I closed my eyes and cuddled my head against the warmth his palm; then I put a gently kiss on it.

For a moment we sat in silence and eventually we crossed the city boarders of Cairo. With every mile we left behind us I calmed down a bit. "Jesara." He whispered then.

"Mh?" Our eyes locked intensively. For a moment the world stood still.

"I love you."

* * *

**AN: Bloody shit and a super fluffy happy end. I hope this chapter was a good excuse for my last one xD It's finally out! Day finally confessed it. Now I can finally get to the more erotic details of the story hrhr.**

**And now: Review! :-3**


	16. Nemesis

**AN: Hooray! Update! Hope you all recovered from the events of the last chapter :P I know it was a little massacre, but now I'll ease your nerves and give you a fluff overload. Like I said in a previous AN I wanted to try to throw in a little more spice and erotic poetry xD hope I did it well.**

**Well then, no more spoilers - just to warn you. It's going to get spicy here.**

**Enjoy! Hrhrhr.**

* * *

**CHAPTER XV  
****Nemesis**

As soon as we got back to the headquarter Odion and I brought him to his quarters and carefully laid him down on his bed. His pain-stricken moans and groans with every move he made were pure torture for my soul. I hated it to see him suffer like that. Marik pressed his hand onto is wound in anguish and I tried my best to comfort him without loosing my composure, although I was closer to it than ever before. Odion rushed out of the room again to get all the medical supplies we needed to treat his wound.

"You need to relax, Marik." I whispered with a weak voice and bent over him. "And I need to take that off and see how…" I paused for a second to find the right word that wouldn't sound too bad. "…see your wound to treat it."

"Argh… Just do it." He groaned and removed his hand to give me free access to his arm.

Carefully I propped him up and took off his cloak. It revealed a black muscle shirt and pants…and blood. I swallowed hard and hoped Odion will come back very soon with everything we needed. From what I was able to tell it was a penetrating gunshot wound on his upper arm. I sighed in relief that we wouldn't have to go through the painful procedure of removing a projectile from his flesh.

"Okay, it seems that the bullet just went through-and-through." I said to him and forced a little smile to my lips to comfort him. Hastily I ripped off the other sleeve of my cloak and made a new, fresh pressure bandage with it.

Our eyes never met each other - it was like he tried to avoid me to see the pain that was written to his face. I knew him well enough that it was obvious to me that he didn't want me to witness his weakened right now. It wasn't just that he was injured physically and needed help from others; he also had fallen hard from the top to the bottom. He looked like he had just realised that he was - although he thought the millennium rod will give him the power to get everything he wanted - only human after all. Not a god like he wanted his slaves and Rare Hunters to see him.

My hands were trembling when I fastened the pressure bandage a little more and I let out an exasperated sigh. His face grimaced in ache when the purple fabric tightened above the wound and I felt so sorry for him. I bent over him and placed a careful kiss onto his forehead. "It's gonna be fine."

Just then Odion rushed back into the room and threw a bunch of medical supplies beside his suffering Master onto the bed. He looked more than just distressed when he soaked some sanitary pads in alcohol to disinfect Marik's wound. "I'll do that, Jesara. Go and clean yourself up."

"D-don't you need help? I can assist you, Odion." I stuttered and looked at him thoughtfully. He then glanced back at me over his shoulder and down to my heavy trembling hands, then his olive eyes locked with mine.

"Calm down first. Trust me." He said and turned back to his Master's arm.

It was just that one second as I glanced into the big golden framed mirror in Marik's room that I fully realised what had happened tonight. My hands were covered with his now dried blood, such as parts of my cloak and the also Sabah's blood was still splattered all across my pale face. I looked like I came right out of a slaughterhouse, which was an almost perfect description for the happenings of the night. The shock that paralysed me was profound and I scanned my bloody appearance from head to toe. My whole body felt numb for a moment like my senses were falling into a deep, black whole. The cries, the noise of shooting machine guns and the dull sound of bodies falling to the ground echoed in my ears while everything else around my became silent. In my ears heard my heart beating wildly and my blood pressure set my veins in fire. I've never been so close to death like tonight.

Like Odion said I cleaned up the mess that I was and tossed my cloak into the nearest trash-bin. I showered as fast as I could to wash off all the blood and changed into a black jeans and tank top, which reflected my mood right now just perfectly. My hair was still soaking wet, but I didn't care at all. All I wanted right now was getting back to Marik and Odion.

Hastily I rushed back into Marik's quarters where Odion was just doing the last stitches. Marik's face was beset with pain, but he let out a relieving sigh when his faithful companion finally finished. I sat down right beside him on the bed and shot him a compassionate glance. His fine bed sheets were stained with dried blood on one side, which was a silent reminder of what had happened tonight. We all tried to ignore it, wether Odion nor Marik did say a single word.

"I'll do the bandages, Odion. Now you should go and wash off…" I paused and looked at his cloak and hands, which were also stained with red liquid. I tried to find another word for it. "…the day."

We looked at each other for a second and then he nodded approvingly, handing over the medical bandages to me. "Thank you." He muttered and stood up. "I'll be right back." Odion then left the room and shut the door behind him cautiously.

I then started to wrap the white fabric around Marik's upper arm and he watched me intensively with his lavender irises. Every move I made was careful and every once in a while I locked eyes with him shyly. "How do you feel now?" I asked whispering. My voice was still weak from the latest happenings.

"A little….shot?" He answered dryly and I couldn't help but smile a little at his sarcasm during this dark hour. "And you?"

"Doesn't matter right now." I said short and crisp as I finished his bandage and packed away the medical supplies. "I'm just grateful that we've got you out of there alive."

"I could have also made it out on my own. There was no need to put yourself and Odion in danger." Marik muttered back, again complaining that I didn't obey his order of running away as soon as things got ugly. "I told you that-"

But then I cut him short. "Yes yes. We both see how this ended up, Marik. I promised it to you that I won't leave you alone a long time ago, whatever hell may come. And I'm not the one to break promises." I stared into his eyes insistently. "You would have done the same for me, wouldn't you?"

A little moment of silence followed before he finally nodded. "You have a point." At this I blushed slightly.

I gently wrapped my hand around his and squeezed it a little. "Would you mind if I change your bedsheets and clean the… mess?" I then asked and pointed towards the red stains on the silky material beside him.

Marik frowned a little. "That's not your job, Jesara. Odion could-"

Again I cut him off. "No. I'd like to do that."

Finally Marik gave in and let me help him up carefully. After changing his bedsheets I drew closer to him and carefully laid my hand onto his unwounded shoulder. My tired amber-olive eyes gazed up at him and I was trying to dig out the right words from the chaos that stormed in my brain. "You should rest and get some sleep now." I suggested thoughtfully and my cheeks started to burn. "S-Should I… May I… help you… changing into something… more comfortable?" I stuttered nervously as my gaze wandered down his body and my heart started to race.

He arched a brow down at me and I was certain that he felt my unease - although we already had crossed that line a little during the last days. But now it was him being the submissive thanks to the current circumstances. "Go ahead." Marik agreed casually, but I could see the hint of a smirk snaking across his lips.

Carefully he lifted his arms above his head and gesturing for me to take off his black muscle shirt, grimacing a little when he felt his wound aching again. Nervously my slight fingers slipped underneath the black fabric, feeling the warmth of his skin on my fingertips. I then gently pushed his shirt up his toned abdomen and chest, trying my best not to hurt him while I undressed him. Our eyes locked again after I pulled the muscle short over his blonde head and let it drop to the ground.

His left hand brushed across me cheek like a feather and I forced a smile. I would have happily welcomed his touch, but under current circumstances everything felt a litte…awkward.

I leant towards his wooden armchair where his night kaftan was laying on the backrest and took it cautiously. Marik then drew a little closer to me and leant down until I felt his breath tickling my ear. "Didn't you forget something…?" He whispered dryly, but seduction is his undertone was evident.

My heart skipped a little beat and I knew that he was mentioning his pants. I swallowed nervously and blinked at him from the corner of my eyes. Our cheeks and lips were almost touching each other, but he made sure to keep a tiny bit of distance like he was playing a bittersweet game of temptation with me and my senses. "Go on."

I hesitated for a moment. The tension between us built up like a wildfire. With brightly reddened cheeks my eyes wandered down his bare chest and with a heavily beating heart I started to unbuckle his belt. Shyly I looked somewhere else when I pulled his pants down slowly, kneeling down in front of him a bit.

Suddenly I completely froze in my motion when I heard the door behind me swing open. I must have totally forgotten that Odion would come back to check on his Master eventually. With shocked eyes I glanced back at him over my shoulder and I felt caught in the act in the worst way possible. Odion's eyes widened in shock and his face turned into the deepest shade of red I've ever seen.

"Aaaalright. See everything is fine. Good night!" Odion chocked feeling awkward and shut the door again.

That must have been a disturbing view for him. The common phrase 'It's not like it looks like.' would have fitted into this awkward, highly ironic situation. Marik and I were dead silent for a moment, but then he suddenly broke out in utter laughter.

I hastily stood up and pulled his night kaftan over his head, biting my bottom lip in embarrassment. "That's not funny." I hissed.

"Too funny." He chuckled, fighting for air. "Poor Odion."

Then I started to fight against the grin that snaked across my lips, but to no avail. And then we both laughed uncontrollably, forgetting the events of this night for a brief moment. I pressed my palm onto my mouth and tried to control my laughter. "He might be disturbed for life." I chuckled through my slight fingers.

I stared up into his face again. It felt so good to see him laugh with such an honesty, forgetting all the trouble. His pure smile was almost hypnotising me in this moment. For a moment it was like we were set back in time.

"Oh Ra… You really need some rest now." I said and tried to choke back my chuckles. Without opposition he laid himself back down on his bed and I made sure he was comfortable. Then I dimmed down the light and let out a sigh. I collected Marik's clothes from the floor and threw them to the laundry box.

Just when I went to the door to leave I glanced back over my shoulder to tell him good night, but Marik had already fallen asleep. He must have been too exhausted from this night's events that sleep overwhelmed him within seconds. I smiled when I saw him snoozing so peacefully.

I decided to stay for a little longer and tiptoed back to his bed. Carefully I laid down beside him and curled up in foetus position. My eyes observed him attentively like he was the most exciting thing on earth.

His confession during the car ride back to our headquarter came back to my mind. _"I love you"_ I remembered and couldn't help but blush and smile to myself, burying my cheeks into the silky soft cushions of his bed. I didn't expect him to say those three words so soon, but I wished he would have done that under other circumstances. Marik already said that I meant more to him, but he also begged me to give him time to get out of his nutshell. Odion was right about him. Marik really was like a mussel and only revealed his true nature piece to piece to me every once in a while. His soul had so many facets, bad and good ones.

And I loved all of them, some more and some a little less.

Mentally I asked myself why he chose this particular moment to tell me he loved me. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I only dozed off into a light slumber while a smile was plastered onto my lips.

**xx**

A loud shout startled me out of my sleep and I jolted up in the bed. My staggered eyes met Marik right beside me, panting heavily and rubbing the beats of sweat from is forehead with the back of his palm.

"Marik?" I whispered and shot him a concerned glance when I laid my hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged and pressed out a sigh. "Just… a nightmare." Marik's lavender eyes then met mine. "You're still here?"

I nodded awkwardly and nibbled on my bottom lip. "I-I fell asleep… I hope that's ok?"

Marik eyed me for a little moment and I couldn't read the expression that was written to his heart-shaped face, but I could always loose myself in his eyes. "More than okay." He whispered back and smiled before he suddenly pressed his lips against mine out of the blue. I accepted the kiss without hesitation and snaked my arms around his shoulder.

"Did you really mean it?" I asked under my breath when I broke away from his lip's embrace.

Marik arched a brow and placed another brief kiss onto my lips. "What do you mean?"

"What you said… during the ride back?" I responded and traced my fingertip along his temple and jawline, my heart was racing inside of my ribcage.

A playful grin snaked across his lips and he tied me closer to him. "I always say what I think." With that he pushed me down into his soft cushions and I glanced up at him above me before Marik's mouth melted into mine again.

I gently stroked my hand through his sandy blonde hair. "Could you repeat it?" I moaned when our lips separated for a second. "Please."

Marik's nose and breath tingled my ear when he leant down to me a little more, sending a pleasureful shiver down my features. Somehow he knew exactly which buttons to push to make me go weak in his hands. The tension between us gave me goosebumps all over my skin, especially when his nose tip stroked along my outer ear. I knew he was grinning, although I didn't see it. "I love you." He whispered soft as Egyptian silk.

My grip on his shoulders tightened a bit in sensation. "I love you too." I responded whispering into his ear. We finally broke through the boundary by confessing this to each other. He looked down at me with an intensity that I've never seen before in his eyes and a smug smirk played on his lips. I lifted my head a bit to kiss him, but he kept his distance in a playful way like he wanted to tease me. His nose tip tickled against mine, but yet he didn't kiss me.

"Marik…" I whispered in a begging manner, tightening the grip of my fingers on his shoulder.

"You still deserve a little nemesis for not obeying me." He said dainty. I inhaled deeply when I suddenly felt his hips between my legs and his body pressing down on mine. He played with me and he knew he could easily dominate what laid beneath him. My craving for him and my urge to touch his lips with mine gave him control and power over me and a control freak like him knew exactly how to use it against me. He found a way to torture and seduce me at the same time.

Marik then placed kisses like feathers onto my neck and I arched my back in sensation when the touch of his lips drove me crazy. Closer and closer to the edge of losing my mind in his bittersweet embrace.

* * *

**AN: That's what happens when a sadistic control freak discovers his sexuality, huh? Tell me how you liked it in a review.**

**Until next time :-3**


	17. Traces

**AN: Holy shit, an update! Sorry for letting you wait so long, but life got in the way and due to a surgery about two weeks ago I was just laying there and trying to give my body the time it needed. So I didn't get to writing as much as I usually do. But here's the new chapter! Enjoy it! :-)**

**CHAPTER XVI  
****Traces**

* * *

"Stop playing games with me." I mumbled between heavy, excited breaths when my hands grabbed for the collar of his night kaftan to pull him down to me. I was craving for him so badly and couldn't hold back my desire of feeling his lips on mine.

But suddenly he packed my wrists and pinned them down beside my head, using just the right amount of strength to hold me in place without hurting me. His lavender eyes glared down at me in a soft but yet so demanding way. A smug smirk snaked across his lips.

"Promise me to never act against me again." He said and leant down to me, his mouth just a centimetre away from mine. He treated and tortured me by using my desire for him like a hungry dog, who wasn't allowed to get the little treat that hung right in front of his nose. I squirmed a little under his grip and shot him a begging glance.

I let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't act against you, Marik. I did it to save you. So please…"

"And put yourself in danger." He retorted whispering, his breath stroking my lips like silk.

"To get you out of it." I countered, biting my lip.

Marik smirked down at me. "You're so stubborn."

"Look who's talking."

"I just care about you." Marik then said dryly. "Deeply. Just…don't do anything so reckless again."

His words left me speechless for a moment. Somehow he let me discover new facets of his mind literally every single day, changing from the control freak to the honest and caring boy so fluidly.

"Okay." I agreed and nodded at him. With this little word spoken he loosened his grip on my wrists and let go of me. His lips then gently stroked across mine and satisfied my craving.

**xx**

The next morning I insisted on Marik to stay in bed and thank Ra he didn't complain about it. First I let out a sigh when I thought back to the massacre of last night and how Ishizu literally slaughtered Marik's servants while the soothing warm water ran down my naked body. Never did I expect her of being capable of such a thing, but after all she just did it to save the god cards and the power of the pharaoh from being stolen. She just did what the Ishtar clan had promised thousands of years ago - the pharaoh's memories. Within a second I felt guilty and I knew I was fighting on the wrong side. I felt guilty for being the same betrayer as Marik, but I promised to stay by his side - whichever it would be. Mentally I questioned myself what might be more important… loyalty or integrity. What was right and what was wrong?

Marik seemed quite unfazed by the loss of more than a dozen of his Rare Hunters. It didn't matter at all for him, like his heart was cold as ice. All that mattered for him was that he didn't get Slifer The Sky Dragon into his hands and somehow I was sure that there was no price too high for him as long as he would get his will. Marik would sell his own grandmother to get his hands on those cards.

How far would he go and how would it affect Odion and me? The thought of Ishizu's words at the gala sent a shiver down my spine. I wished I knew what she wanted to tell me. But whatever it was why she warned me about Marik and my future when I decided to stay beside him… maybe I would bitterly regret my loyalty towards him one day and it scared me.

I gently massaged the well smelling foam of my shower gel onto my skin and within a second my dark thoughts were replaced by the romantic moments we shared yesterday. I bit back a little grin when I remembered his bittersweet play and somehow I liked how he used my desire for him. My fingertips traced slowly along my collarbone and down my upper arms - just like he did last night to fuel the fire that burnt inside my veins. A fire I never knew.

I was falling deeper and deeper in love with him.

**xx**

I peered into our private kitchen and grimaced a little when I found Odion in there, sitting by the marble table with his coffee mug in his hand. Several newspapers were spread out on the table and his gaze looked hardened.

"Good morning." I greeted feeling awkward after that weird faux pas yesterday when he came into Marik's room in the literally worst moment possible. Honestly. 'Worst moment possible' was the understatement of the millennium. My cheeks turned bright red when his attention fell on me and we both looked at each other with the same awkward wrinkled brow for a minute.

"Oh, good morning." Odion said with his shoulders slightly tensed. "Did you have a good night?" He then asked and immediately grimaced awkwardly at his own words, realising he definitely didn't want to know the answer at all after what he had witnessed yesterday. Also I bit my lip and closed the door behind me.

"As good as can be expected after the current circumstances of last night…" I answered and helped myself to a cup of freshly brewed coffee. I really didn't want to know how that situation must have looked for Odion. "And you?" I asked casually. _'Besides being traumatised for life?'_ I added mentally.

"I'm a little anxious about the consequences of yesterdays … failed mission." Odion responded and his olive eyes travelled back to the various newspapers in front if him. "It's the cover story of every newspaper…"

"I didn't expect anything else." I sighed and looked over his shoulder to see the headlines. "What does the media and police know?"

_'__Mass shooting at the Egyptian Museum.' , 'Attempted burglary at Cairo Museum.' , 'Criminal squad breaks into Egyptian Museum.'_ All those headlines made my blood freeze.

"Obviously they don't know our identities and they think we were after the death mask of Tutankhamun. And our IT experts also made sure that the surveillance system of the Museum crashed during the mission. So they don't have any footage or pictures of us. That's the good news." He explained and took a huge sip from his coffee. I wrinkled my brow at him.

"And… what's the bad news?" I swallowed and nibbled on my lip nervously.

"Well." He tried to find the best words. "Ishizu would do everything to stop her brother and save him at the same time… It would be easy for her to tell the police Marik's name and about our organisation. But since she's his sister they would also blame and lock her away too. So it's just in her interest that nobody knows that we are behind it all."

"An interesting way to save the once she loves. But it makes sense." I added dryly. „So, spit it out. What do they know?"

Odion flipped one of the news papers open and pointed at a big photo. My blood froze when I saw myself on it. I recognized my eyes and parts of my blood stained face, the rest of it was covered by some hair strands and the reflection of the rear window of our car. Obviously it was taken in that one moment when I sat in the back seat of the SUV and took a look back. "Someone was able to take this photo when we drove away. Thank Ra that it doesn't show your full face."

„Shit…" I sighed in shock and the coffee mug in my hand almost fell out of my trembling hands. „Do you think they may be able to identify me? Photoshop may help them with the missing details of my face?"

Odion shrugged his shoulders. „I don't know. I hope not. If they can photoshop your whole face out of it we're in big big big trouble."

My face went pale and my fingers became cold. „Then let's hope for the best… Does Marik know it already?"

He just shook his head. „No. Not yet. Honestly, I'm afraid to tell him."

„After all the shit that happened last night I wouldn't want to tell him more bad news either." I whispered and sat down beside Odion, because my knees started to get weak.

„I guess it will be better for all of us when you avoid going into public for at least a while now." Odion suggested.

I nodded at him and gave him a fearful glance. He patted my shoulder softly. „Don't worry, Jesara. If it's Master Marik's destiny to become pharaoh himself this won't stop us."

„What won't stop me?" Marik's voice sent a shiver down our spines when he entered our private dining room behind us without even making a sound. His piercing lavender eyes scanned us carefully, but sternly at the same time. He was dressed in his dark purple cloak like usual and his hand held the golden millennium rod in a firm grip.

„M-Master Marik." Odion stood up and bowed down. „I'm grateful to see you well and on your feet today. How do you feel now? May I serve you with anything, my Master?"

„An answer to my question would be adequate, Odion." Marik said dryly and stared down at him like an eagle observing his prey. I could sense Odion's unease becoming stronger and stronger.

I remained seating by the table and watched them both. Odion was struggling to find the right words to tell his Master the bad news. So I decided to step in. „Marik." I said as calm as possible, knowing it would cause a storm anyways. „It's about yesterday… I- I'm in the newspapers… someone was able to take a photo… I'm so sorry." With that I handed one of the newspapers to him. His lavender eyes checked the paper and headline carefully.

Silence.

With a loud bang Marik threw it against the wall, leaving a mess of loose papers on the floor. „HOW COULD THIS SHIT HAPPEN!?"

I cringed at his loud screaming, unable to say anything in return.

„Someone must have witnessed when we drove away rom the Museum…" Odion explained. „But Jesara's face isn't fully visible. I'm confident that this trace would go cold for the police. She's nothing more than a stranger for them."

„I hope you're right!" Marik spat angrily. „And what about the SUV? What if this so called witness has also seen the license plate!?"

„I've taken the liberty of commanding a few servants to get rid of it while we treated your wounds. They brought it into the desserts and blew it up. The license plate was stolen anyways." He soothed his furious Master.

Marik let out a growl. "Fine. At least there's something positive in this misery. Good job, Odion."

I watched Marik in concernment and I couldn't hide my remorse. Everything would be fine if I wasn't so dumb and reckless to look back. What if we all get caught by police because of me? Why couldn't our life be just… normal?

Odion nodded at his Master approvingly. "What now, Master Marik?"

"Meeting in 30 minutes. Drum them all up, Odion." Marik commanded in a harsh tone, definitely pissed off by the news. "At least everyone who is left." He added dryly and left on calculated heels.

**xx**

Odion did how his Master had commanded and convened an organisation meeting in the big hall. I took my so called 'new place' next to Marik's golden throne at the rear end of the hall. My hands were trembling and I was anxious about his next steps. From the corner of my eyes I looked down to the boy with the sandy blonde hair beside me, who was sitting with his legs elegantly crossed in the kinglike golden chair.

The whispers of his servants fell silent as soon as everyone stood in his place, awaiting their leader to speak. Most of them checked their surroundings with curious expressions, searching for the one's who weren't there. Their faces were hidden under the capes of their purple Rare Hunter attire. I scanned the audience carefully and unmissable that a lot of them were missing due to the shooting of last night. But I was surprised to recognise Carter and his burned half face in the third row. His burns had already healed a little - well enough to attend organisation meetings again. But will his bruised soul heal again? Maybe - maybe not.

"How you all may have noticed a few of you are missing and to say it quick and simple: They won't come back." Marik explained with slight resentment in his undertone. "Last night's mission at the Cairo Museum failed and we lost them in a mass shooting, which my sister initiated to prevent us from stealing Slifer The Sky Dragon. Odion, Jesara and me just barely managed it to get out alive."

I knew how hard it must have been for Marik to say that. He never failed. Failing wasn't part of his nature and saying it out loud must have been torture for him. When he told his servants about what happened at the museum it was like I was reliving it again. I literally felt the warm blood that splattered all over my face while I pressed my palms onto my ears because the sound of the machine guns was so deafening loud. I pressed my eyes shut and tried to shove those memories out of my head - far away from me.

"Unfortunately it's getting worse. While police still has no idea that our organisation is behind it someone was able to take a picture of Jesara during our getaway, which now is everywhere on the media. They weren't able to capture her whole face, nonetheless they got a trace now and we need to ensure that this trace runs cold as soon as possible." He said and tightened his grip on the rod.

One of his servants stepped forward and kneeled down, waiting for the allowance to speak.

"What is it, Ethan?" Marik hissed.

"Master Marik, may I tell you my personal recommendation to deal with this problem?" His servant asked carefully while he still stared down to the ground. I looked down to him, curious about what was coming next.

Marik let out a growl. "This better be good, Ethan. Go on."

"As you ma know, my Master, I've been police officer in Cairo before I had the honour to join your organisation. Because of that I know how investigations work and which officers work on the case." Ethan explained.

"Get to the point, Ethan." Marik urged with a growl.

"What I want to say is that I could use my knowledge as an insider to get rid of our problem. We could kidnap the responsible officers to brainwash them with your power, my Master. And after that our IT experts could hack into the police server to delete the evidence. I hope my suggestion will help, my Master." Ethan said and glanced up at his youthful blonde master with respectful eyes.

Marik was silent for a moment while he thought a bit about his servant's suggestion. I watched him carefully when he rubbed his temples and I let out a sigh. _'If I just hadn't looked back we wouldn't be in such trouble now…'_ I blamed myself mentally and bit my lip.

He stood up and stepped down the platform and then came to a halt in front of his servant. "Don't dare to disappoint me, Ethan. I expect that you know what you do. Bring the officers, who work on this case, here and as soon as I erased their memories and after everything has gone to plan you will receive a bonus. Understood?"

Ethan stood up and looked Marik straight in the eye with a determined look. "Yes, Master. You can trust me."

"Then what are you fool waiting for!? And all of you!? Get the fuck going!" Marik spat his commands. Without loosing time his servants hurried out of the hall. As soon as they were gone there was silence. Just the two of us were left. Cautiously I stepped down to him and carefully wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"You need to rest, Marik." I whispered. "And I need to change your bandages."

"I will rest, but this needs to be fixed as soon as possible." He said and glanced back at me.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble again." I apologised and buried my face in his back. "I feel awful…"

Marik then loosened my grip on his waist and turned around to look down at me with his striking lavender eyes. "It's not your fault. Without you I won't be here now." He said gently and stroked over my cheek with the back of his hand. With those words spoken I felt a lot better, but a shiver shot down my spine as I imagined what could have happened to Marik if I didn't act against his will yesterday.

"I'm grateful that nothing worse happened to you." I mumbled and locked eyes with him. "I hope we can fix that problem with the photo of mine."

He smiled down at me and nodded. "Nothing this organisation couldn't fix." Marik said before his soft lips met mine in a kiss.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it :-) and now: Review **


	18. Guardian Angel

**AN: **Oh gosh! And update! Could this be for real? xD I'm so sorry for the long wait here. As you may know I had a really really bad break up and upcoming divorce. And I also had a lot of work to get my business through all the corona shit going on.

However, this chapter is going to be fluffy :P Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER XVIII  
****Guardian Angel**

"Tell me when I hurt you, Marik." I said softly and in a comforting tone while my hands removed Marik's bandages on his arm carefully. He sat on his bed and the room was illuminated by a few candles and a lamp on his night stand, which just gave a quite dim lightning. But it drew a striking contrast to his tanned face that almost took my breath away. "I'm trying to be as careful as possible…" I excused beforehand.

His lips formed into an understanding grin for a brief moment once Marik looked up to me. "Go on." He answered softly, but I knew he was trying not to grimace his face in pain. And I did like he said.

"It's healing good so far." I assured him and examined the wound. "But it will take some time though." A sigh escaped my throat before I carefully cleaned his wound with an alcohol pad. He moaned a little when he felt the burning pain of the liquid and I immediately felt sorry for having to hurt him. "I'm sorry." I apologised.

"I prefer this little pain over death - that's for sure." Marik said and smiled.

His words made me smile too. "Same goes for me. I can't imagine a life without you. To be honest…" I said with a saddened undertone in my voice. "It feels like I'd die from the inside just by the bare thought of losing you." And it was true. Whenever the massacre at the museum came back to my mind it felt like someone ripped my heart in two when I realised that he could have died right in front of me. In this moment of our - pretty unclear - relationship I would have never thought that I'd leave him on my own one day. I've been so blind.

Marik was silent for a while and locked eyes with me. "Don't think back, Jesara. I'm still here and I won't go anywhere." He said reassuringly while I wrapped a fresh bandage around his arm cautiously, but I never broke eye contact with him. "But I do feel the same about you and I'm feeling guilty that I allowed you to join the mission, because I could have lost you as well."

My lips formed into a smile, but my head couldn't find just one word to say. I just felt happy for hearing words like these out of his mouth. I felt how my cheeks started to burn like fire and my heart started to beat faster. But I could tell from the expression in is lavender eyes that he knew what was going on my head. I finished his new bandages and we sat right next to each other in silence on the edge of his bed. Without any prior warning he bent over to me and placed a kiss on my lips, which was just soft like a feather.

"Let's never talk about this ever again. We should better do something less negative." Marik then suggested.

I was still a little irritated from the sudden kiss and I wished it would have lasted a little longer. "You should get some rest and sleep now, Marik. It's late." I urged and pointed towards his pillows on his bed.

Marik rolled his eyes and shot me one of his charming grins. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Jesara. I thought we could have some fun after a day like this. Just you and me."

With those words spoken I blinked at him in utter surprise and my face turned bright red. My brain came up with various scenarios about what Marik could mean by that, but all of them were about that one thing we didn't do yet. My thoughts went wild and my mouth became dry.

"Why don't we have a little duel. Just you and me. Just for fun and then we'll go to bed." Marik suggested, wearing one of his smart smirks on his face. "We didn't have one in a while and as the number two in this organisation besides Odion you should train your dulling skills on a regular basis."

I blinked at him in surprise. _'Of course it's all business…'_ I thought and somehow I was a little disappointed. "U-uhm… okay. But I'm sure that I could never compete against you, Marik."

Marik shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me. "Of course not, but like I said. It's just for fun. A little good entertainment would do us good these days." And he was right. After all that happened during the last days it would be great to think of something else than death, revenge or something like that.

We sat across to each other cross-legged on his bed and shuffled our decks. At this time my deck was stuffed with monsters that looked good for me or had an interesting name, but they didn't have a lot in common with each other. It was a funny mix.

"Marik… you won't use the Winged Dragon of Ra against me, right?" I asked a little fearful. I witnessed it firsthand what it meant to be hit by an attack of the Winged Dragon of Ra.

He chuckled. "You really need to ask this? I won't even let it come near you, Jesara. The Winged Dragon is a card I use against enemies, not against my wife. It's too dangerous." Marik explained dryly while he drew his cards.

Every time he called me his wife it made me speechless, although I should have gotten used to it after our relationship became deeper and more than just 'being married as kids'. He already confessed he loved me too. I smiled somehow relieved, because his words proved that he cared about me like I did for him. "That's good to know…" I said after a few seconds. Marik answered me with a smile that said it all.

"You start first." He said and pointed his piano thin fingers towards the cards in my hand. I blinked at him a little confused. I almost forgot that we just started to play duel monsters.

"Oh, yes." I mumbled and took a careful look at my cards before I decided what to play first. "I play this monster card face-down and end my turn."

Marik didn't comment it in any way. "Makyura the Destructor (ATK 1600 / DEF 1200) in attack mode and of course I attack your face-down monster. Let's see what you have there." He gave me one of his winning grins.

I grinned at him a little shrewd and flipped my monster card. "My face-down monster was Marshmallow (DEF 500 / ATK 300)."

Marik knit his brow when he looked at my super cute card. "What the… This is not even a real challenge for my monster."

"You may think, Marik. Marshmallow is not just super cute. It may not have super high attack power, but it has an interesting special effect. You can't destroy it by battle and if you attack it in face-down position you loose 1000 life points." I explained and bit back a grin.

"You're kidding me…" Marik growled a little annoyed after a pink fluffy mini-monster cost him half of his life points.

Jesara 2000 LP / Marik 1000 LP

"No, I'm not." I said and drew another card because it was my turn again. "I'll keep Marshmallow in defence position and summon another monster face-down. It's your turn again."

His thin fingers drew a card and his left eyebrow was in thinking position when he looked at his cards. Of course he was thinking about how he could get rid of my Marshmallow. I loved this card, because it was cute and perfect to bug the opponent.

"I activate Stop Defence to switch your face-down monster to open attack mode. Let's have a look, my dear." He explained and gave me one of his grins.

Of course this turn of his wasn't what I'd call optimal. "Damn it…" I mumbled, because I really didn't see this coming. I switched my monster into attack mode and pursed my lips in annoyance.

"Witch's Apprentice (ATK 550 / DEF 500), nice." Marik said in amusement. "I also summon Gil Garth (ATK 1800 / DEF 1200) in attack mode. You've made a big failure by playing Witch's Apprentice, my dear Jesara."

I blinked at him. I didn't knew what he meant. The only bad thing was that he switched my monster to attack mode to be able to inflict my life points, wasn't it? "Why?"

"Witch's Apprentice has a special effect. It increases the attack points of every darkness monster by 500 attack points. It also gains 500 attack points itself - of course, but my Gil Garth (ATK 2300) and Makyura the Destructor (ATK 2100) also gain 500 ATK." Marik explained dryly.

"Oh…" I sighed in frustration. I didn't know it. I decided to pack this card into my deck because I liked its look. "I guess that's not a good thing…"

"It's not. Next I activate the spell card Tribute To The Doomed. After I discard one card from my hand to the graveyard it allows me to destroy one of your monsters. I choose your funny Marshmallow monster thing." Marik added another glorious part to his turn.

"Wait! What! No!" I squeaked when I had to move my Marshmallow card to the graveyard. This monster was supposed to keep my life points save from attacks, because it wasn't able to be destroyed by simple attacks.

Marik simply shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care about the bare frustration that was written to my face. "First I attack your Witch with my Gil Garth, which causes you a damage of 1200 LP."

"Oh no… my witch…" I sighed in utter despair, knowing I totally lost this duel.

Jesara LP 800 / Marik LP 1000

"The duel is over. I just attack your lifepoints directly and bring them down to zero." Marik said dryly but with a grin drawn to his lips.

I sighed again. "I'm a horrible duelist…"

Marik shook his head elegantly and the golden earrings along his jawline jiggled a little. "No, you are not. Your opening turn was great, but you relied on your monster only and didn't add spell and trap cards to your strategy. You need to be prepared for everything your opponent could do to you, not just defence. Your opponents want to break through your defence no matter what. Every card in your deck needs to work good with the other ones. As soon as you know how to combine them you will duel better."

I nodded with a sad face. "Thanks… I will mind that next time."

He answered with a smile, which was warmer than his signature duelling smile and stood up from the bed. Marik then went over to his desk and opened one of its drawers. I never knew what he kept in there, but it had to do something with the organisation and such stuff. My eyes followed his movements curiously.

"There's something I want to give to you." Marik said gently and turned around and his bright lavender eyes met mine again. He held something in his hand that looked like a duel monsters card. I choked a brow at him with shot him a questioning look.

"Oh okay?" I took a deep breath in as my heart started to race a little. I knew him. Marik wasn't the type of guy who gave presents on a regular basis and when he did it needed to be something very special. "What is it?"

He sat down beside me on the bed again and smiled at me. "Something you have truly deserved during the last days. I ordered one of my Rare Hunters to get it. I didn't expect those fool to find it so soon. Honestly I wanted to find and win this card personally, but I'm a bit out of order since the happenings in the museum. But well… here it is."

Marik then handed it over to me. I looked deep into his eyes before I took a look at the card. For a second I was lost for words. It was a beautiful special effect monster card, level seven. The letters on it where golden and the picture on it was shiny, which meant it was a super rare card. There was a stunning looking woman with short ginger hair and graceful angel wings - dressed in a white gown on it. "Oh Ra…" I said, still lost for words.

"It's called Guardian Angel Joan. She's one of the most powerful fairies in the game and known for its life point increasing special effect and strength. I know that you like fairies and angel monsters best and well… This seemed like the perfect card for you, because you have been my guardian angel a few days ago. If you haven't been there I'd probably be dead now. I wanted to say thank you once again." Marik explained in a gentle tone, which I didn't hear often in his voice. I almost started to cry and I felt how tears of joy slowly built up in my eyes.

"T-thank you…" I stuttered with a shaking voice. "I don't know what to say."

"Why don't you start with telling me how you like it?" He asked sarcastically, but Marik could already tell from my face that I loved it.

"I love it. I-It's just beautiful." I said gratefully and locked eyes with him again.

The corners of his mouth went up a bit. "Like you."

This words made my heart skip a beat and I held my breath. Marik wasn't also the type of guy who said things like this often. It meant a lot to me.

"Marik…" I said his name under my breath and tried to work up all my courage. "I'm falling more and more in love with you every day. I can't even imagine the pain if I had lost you in the museum a few days ago. I was so afraid."

A few seconds passed by before he said something. "Well… Thank Ra I had my guardian angel, who insisted on joining the mission against my will." He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his chest, but he tried not to strain his injured arm too much. Our faces were close to each other again. I missed his nearness so much during the last days. "And same goes for me, Jesara." Marik said with a whispering voice, which felt like the silent melody of the wind stroking along the dessert dunes at night.

I accepted his kiss when he gently laid his lips on mine. First our kiss was soft and careful and I let him take the lead. The feeling of his mouth meeting mine made my senses go wild and so did our kiss a few moments later.

From this moment on I knew that nothing in this world could part us.

I was so wrong.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed reading it :-) leave a review if you like. I hope I can finish the next chapter sooner! Xoxo and thanks for reading!


End file.
